


Kindling

by Myoldgeneral



Category: Benji - Fandom, Hong Isaac - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 106,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoldgeneral/pseuds/Myoldgeneral
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一章

一些必要的背景介绍： 

Part 1：关于ABO 

基本遵循ABO大体的设定，但是A和O的信息素不发情的时候也能闻到，发情的时候会侵略性更强，并且激起生理反应。 

B对信息素不敏感，不会强制性起反应，但是可以闻到味道。 

Part 2：关于社会体系 

22世纪，人类经历了一次自然灾变和一次社会灾变。 

自然灾变是海水将大部分陆地淹没，极端气候下人口大幅度减少，最后聚居在错落的几十个岛上，每个岛有自己的社会体系，但相隔很远互相影响很少。本篇发生的地点是一个叫做东罗的岛上，这个岛比较大，占地面积大概90000平方公里，人口大概6000万。 

社会灾变是一次网络灭顶之灾，为了在可以预见的自然灾变之前拯救人类文化产品，21世纪末的时候人类进行了一次文化迁移，将所有已存的文化产品都迁移到网络云空间。但是在自然灾变还没来临之前，一个超级黑客组织破坏了这个云空间，毁掉了大部分21世纪之前的文艺作品备份。 

所有的东罗岛民出生的时候就要抱到登记处进行认证，认证的方法是在脖子左侧植入一个小小的自带传感器和芯片的大概像一个笔盖大小的显示器，这是这个岛的开创者创造的一套社会治理系统。这块显示器上会显示这个人的PTASSQ（Psychological Tendency and Social Stability Quotient）数值，中文是“心理动态和社会稳定值评分系统”，这是通过一系列植入身体的传感器监测计算出的该公民是否适合在岛上正常生活，是否是对岛民社会有利的人的一个量表。全程音译叫帕塔斯克值，文中大部分时刻简称为帕值。一个人如果没有认证，脖子上没有能够实时更新的帕值，会被认为是黑户，被追查的同时，无法入学，无法搭乘交通工具，甚至无法购物维持正常生活。 

帕值满分1000分，分成3个等级，850以上为优秀线，数字呈绿色，大部分普通居民都是在850分以上。 

700到850之间是良好，可以保证日常生活工作起居不受到影响，但颜色变为蓝色，会让身边的人侧目。 

500是合格线，500到700分之间的人基本上都是犯了一些错误，需要被惩戒，颜色变为深蓝色。但是不会被剥夺社会身份，惩戒结束评分回升即可正常生活。 

500分以下则不合格，颜色变为红色，会被认定为不适宜在岛上进行社会性生活，会被岛上的暴力机构收容教育。 

Part 3：关于地理

东罗是一个同心圆规划的岛，最中间地势最高的一圈是森特区，来源于英文center。里面维持着较好的地球生态，居民以alpha和他们的配偶为主，阶层较高，经济文化和政治中心。

第二圈围绕着森特区的是拜欧区，来源于英文biology，虽然是生物学这个词命名的，但是生存环境较差，植被覆盖很少。这里是工业中心和各种产业均衡分布的地方，大部分是beta居住在这里。

最外层也就是靠海的盐碱地是哈默内区，来自英文harmony。这里寸草不生，几乎是西伯利亚荒原对于俄国一样的地位，贫民区，犯罪率高，而且帕值评分过低的人通常会流放到这里。森特和拜欧区的居民，以一生都不踏足哈默内区为目标。

以上，感谢有耐心看完我冗长又无趣设定的朋友。

……………………………………………………………………

第一章

烈日晒得人有些出汗，他把贴在脖子前侧的衬衫领子松了松。

其实也没人规定，制服的衬衫领子要系到最上面一颗，他就是习惯了。

他看了看表，组长带着他和另外几个编辑已经等了超过四十分钟，约好的时间已经过了，但新下派的巡视组和监察员还没到达。

“Isaac，你负责的那本手册，今天是定稿日吧？如果来不及，你不用陪着我们等着了，先去忙吧。”

组长一贯地体恤着他的辛苦，他有点感激地朝他点点头。

今天之前，这周同事们的午餐话题就是这个要来驻公立出版局拜欧五区分处半年的新上任监察员。Isaac不太参与话题，但也听了不少流言蜚语。比如这次的监察员是一个alpha，拥有前途大好的履历，此前一直在森特一区（CENTER）权限等级最高的情报局工作。不知道是犯了什么错，被贬职到拜欧五区（BIO）这个冷清的清水衙门来思过。

但即便如此，处长和组长还是不敢怠慢，这种大人物的贬职，恐怕就是传说中的“自罚三杯”。半年之后，照样走他平步青云的生涯，和这个beta扎堆的小小出版分处不会有更多交集。不求回去之后能被多说点好话，至少不要得罪他，让这个苦苦挣扎的小分处更难以为继就很好了。

他向满头汗的处长和组长鞠了一躬，刚想转身回去工作，飞行器的轰鸣声就打断了他。

这是一架他没见过型号的，崭新的黑色飞行器，干净发亮，亮得可以把整个五处的白色建筑物倒映在上面。

停稳之后，从旋梯上走下来一列人。

Isaac对信息素不敏感，但也感受到了一列alpha同时靠近的那种凛冽的迎面而来的震撼感。好像有一只无形的大手，把他们齐刷刷往后推搡了一把，这让他有点不太爽。五处没有omega，真是令人庆幸，不然这次迎新能否体面结束也是一个问题。

巡视组一共来了五个人，领头的是一个银发的中年男人，虽然他整齐的短发没有一丝黑色，但这人俊朗的脸看起来也就50岁上下，公立机构的大人们似乎是不允许调用非原生形象（image）的，所以估计是天生的少白头。跟在他身后的是两个特别典型的女alpha，一个短发，另一个梳着一丝不苟的发髻，她们穿着情报处深蓝色的制服，脸上没有多余的表情。走在最后的是两个年轻人，个子都很高，一个非常瘦，戴着挂着链子的金丝边眼镜，头发梳向一边，长着一张温和的小圆脸。另一个……另一个有点特别。他的外表其实没有什么大不了，高个子，挺厚实的身材，腿很长，东亚人的长相，黑发黑瞳不算有棱角的脸型，但是皮肤很有些偏白。

让他显得特别的，是他的姿态。

仔细看，其他人都夹着一个办公平板，但他的平板好像由金丝边眼镜一起拿了，他摇头晃脑地下了旋梯，看到等着的大家突然绽开笑容，然后伸长了手臂抱在脑后，好像很期待似的朝大家走了过来。

是他了吧，那个被贬职的家伙。

Isaac相当确定地想着。

欢迎仪式在凉爽得多的大厅举行，感谢老天。

银发中年男子是巡视组组长莫雷，森特一区，情报局总局分管出版物的某处主任。Isaac对官职的等级概念也记不太清，大概就是比他们处长高那么百八十级吧。两个女alpha分别是顾问和书记，金丝边眼镜叫做朴知焕，是之后与常驻监察员对接的驻森特总部的联络人，而那个姿态放浪的家伙叫裴济旭，Isaac猜得没错，他就是之后要成为短期同事的监察员本人。

“莫雷主任，您好。”Isaac学着领导们的样子，微微欠身，伸出手问好。

“这是我们拜欧五处最优秀的编辑，Hong Isaac。”组长笑眯眯地和巡视组的各位介绍着，“帕塔斯克值（PTASSQ）五年没有波动的纪录保持者就是他，目前还在刷新纪录中。”

“久仰了，真是优秀的人才啊，有洪先生这样稳定有实力的编辑在我们基层的出版处工作，我们国家的文化和教育才有美好的未来。”莫雷主任和Isaac握手，微笑着说。

Isaac有点没法把注意力集中在大领导的赞美，因为莫雷身后那个高个子的监察员此刻正对着他挤眉弄眼，眯着眼睛皱着鼻子，一副“认真的吗？”的表情。

“裴监察员，请多指教。”下一个就轮到他了，Isaac伸出手，他倒是想看看这个人要说点什么。

在裴济旭开口之前，先窜入Isaac鼻腔的，是他的信息素的味道。公职机构的制服，都有屏蔽大部分信息素味道的功能，但还是没办法根除。一旦靠近了，还是挺明显的。他身上是某种植物的味道，这么说不太准确，应该是许多种植物，近似树叶，树枝和花在不太强烈的阳光下被氤氲在一起的味道。拜欧区虽然叫作拜欧区，但植物很少，真正的森林，草原，田野都在森特区，所以大概植物的味道也是一种奢侈。

Isaac假日最爱去的地方是拜欧区唯一的一个公园，公园里有整个区最引以为傲的三株香樟，围绕着它们还种了许多Isaac叫不出名字的白花。那是举整个区的财政维持着的镇区之宝。这个年轻的监察员的信息素，让他想起某一个暴雨快来的午后，他置身在香樟底下，被植物绿绿白白的味道包围的感受。

但他说话的语气打破了他信息素给人带来的良好印象。

他侧过头，看了下Isaac脖子左侧小小的长条形的帕值显示器。

“895，哇好高。帕值稳定原来也有纪录啊，还有纪录保持者，稳定了这么多年有奖金吗？”他嬉皮笑脸地问。

“帕值稳定是一个普通公民应尽的义务，我只是平平无奇所以稳定罢了，怎么会有奖金。”

“稳定了5年的人平平无奇的话，那我这样的呢？”他一转头，也亮出脖子左侧自己的显示器，现场所有人里面，只有他是蓝色，跳动着一个小小的数字——612。

好低。Isaac有点惊讶。

“我是一个不稳定分子，居然还有权利来监察你们这样稳定的专业人员，让人感觉好讽刺啊。”他还是笑眯眯地说。

巡视组的几个成员脸色都有点难看，处长和组长谁也不能得罪，不知道该怎么回答，只能陪着笑脸。

“哈哈哈哈怎么大家都不说话了，我开玩笑的。”他握住Isaac的手，他的手很大，包着Isaac瘦削的手稍微有点用力地捏了一下，“请多指教了，森特的朋友们都叫我Benji，你们也叫我Benji吧。叫我裴监察员让我觉得挺不舒服的。”

巡查小组只呆了两天，领导们把上年度拜欧五区的宣传成果和出版的文教作品给他们审查过之后，又让Isaac代表所有编辑把本年度的出版任务及进度都给汇报了一下。他们负责的片区有限，五处的领导又都老老实实，该审查的很快就审查完了。巡查组成员们似乎也想快点抛下某个烫手山芋似的，匆匆地回总部去了。

但烫手山芋本人留下了。留下了还不够，Isaac还被处长要求负责对接他的工作，带着监察员大人适应本处的工作流程和出版筛选机制。

所以本来任务就很重的Isaac，又多了一个保姆一样的职责。

比如此时，他正在聚精会神地浏览着他们处的AI文字生产器，他负责编辑纯文学领域的“托尔斯泰1号”产出的小说段落，迅速地修改着偶尔出现的不通顺语句，或者不合适的标点。经过他编辑的灰色字体一行一行快速变成黑色，然后实时又传输给了下一个编辑进行校对。

但那个名为监察员，实为麻烦生产者的家伙在他办公桌对面坐着的存在感也太强了。偶尔抬头，就会发现那人托着腮盯着工作中的自己，这让Isaac有点分心。

“你就做这样的事情，做了……几年？”

那人终于忍不住开口搭话了。

Isaac的视线没有离开屏幕，“大学毕业系统分配的第一指导意见就是这里，快十年了。”

“你知道你们局里采用的这个文学生产AI的名字，托尔斯泰一号怎么来的吗？”

“当然知道，他是19世纪的作家。”

“你看过他的书吗？”

Isaac忍不住抬起眼睛看他，“怎么可能呢？两个世纪前的那次动乱，不是把所有19和20世纪的文艺作品都销毁了吗？如果还能看到，他也不会被推崇到直接拿来给文学AI命名了。”

“也对，本来就是没有了的东西最可贵嘛。”Benji把玩着一只触控笔，翘着嘴唇，把笔夹在嘴唇和人中之间，他满不在乎的语调和这个调皮的身体语言莫名让人觉得，他好像有点得意洋洋。

“我也有一个问题。”Isaac结束了眼前这一章节的编辑，偏过头问Benji，“我们分处老老实实那么多年，为什么突然要派监察员来？我们有什么值得监察的吗？”

“大概是为了让我吃点苦头吧。”

“就这样？”Isaac觉得这么儿戏的解释让人觉得有点生气。

“不完全是……总局派了很多监察员到不同的分区，但是原因我不能和你们说，这是我们的工作保密需求，抱歉。”他放下笔，坐直了好好道了一句歉。

“啊，那倒不用。”这么一来，Isaac倒觉得仿佛是作为下属的自己僭越了，有点不好意思起来。

“那我能再问你一个问题吗？”

“可以。”

“帕值就算是看个过激点的电影，或者和人吵一架都会波动的，你虽然是beta，但我也认识不少beta，怎么可能几年不变呢？”

“我不和人吵架，电影我喜欢看平静的电影。我的生活很单调，没有什么刺激的事情发生，看我的工作就知道了。也许你们住在森特的alpha很难理解吧，但我的同事们，长时间没波动过的也不少，只是我可能又是——特别无聊的那个吧。”

“唔……还是觉得不可思议，我可是连闻到难闻一点的信息素帕值都会跌的人。”

Isaac觉得有点好玩，“alpha是这么敏感的体质吗？”

“通常不是，omega才会这么敏感，我就是单纯讨厌奇怪的味道，你知道我曾经遇过一个人，身上是烂掉的热带水果那种甜得发腻发臭的味道，难受得我帕值立刻掉了30。”

说着，Benji坐直了，用力吸了吸鼻子，发现一件异常的事。

他绕过办公桌，走到Isaac身边，低下头在他后颈的地方用力嗅了嗅。这个举动让Isaac觉得有点奇怪，他往办公桌方向缩了缩。

“你没有味道。”也不尽然，靠近了还是有洗发水微弱的香味，但和信息素相比，人类制剂的香味是可以忽略不计的。

“beta本来就没有信息素。”

“我知道，但是我听说很多beta因为向往成为alpha，或者想要吸引伴侣，会喷一些受欢迎的信息素味道的香水。”

“我不向往alpha，也不想通过味道吸引伴侣。”

“我稍微能理解一点点为什么你帕值不会波动了。”Benji在Isaac的肩膀拍了一下，又回到自己的座位瘫着。

“我喜欢没有味道的人。甚至还有点羡慕，感觉很酷。”

没有人发现，Benji颈侧的显示器，默默地跳了个数字。

一周之后，Isaac已经带着监察官熟悉了分处的所有岗位。这个年轻的监察官有一个特异功能，就是认脸快，介绍过一次，哪怕再短暂，第二次相遇他就能瞬间叫出那个人的名字。

这难道是alpha的种族天赋？Isaac短暂疑惑过一秒。

但下一秒他又推翻了，因为他们五处的处长也是alpha，那个胖胖的老头，至今还没记住已经来了快一年的前台妹妹的名字。

但此刻，Benji笑眯眯地站在前台妹妹Shannon的后面，看着屏幕上今天的打卡名单，然后盘算着今天一天去哪几个办公室烦哪几个倒霉蛋。

“分管生物领域的小金总是在工作的时候偷玩游戏，我还看到过他把体感游戏的suit带到办公室，你去盯着他吧，Benji！”

Shannon和他已经混得很熟，指挥起这个级别比她高大概三百多级的长官可以说驾轻就熟。

“好主意。如果抓到他工作时间玩，就让他给我们俩各买一副一样的！”

“果然Benji你懂我！”Shannon一拳打在Benji肩膀，这小姑娘是这个分处唯一一个女alpha。

实际上，整个拜欧区alpha就很少见，这姑娘为什么会来这种地方当前台，也是很费解的，毕竟alpha的毕业工作指导意见里，恐怕不会有这个单位。

她力道比她自己想象得大不少，监察官被她玩笑性质的小拳头打到直接撞在墙上。

“嗷——”Benji吃痛地捂住肩膀，“你高兴归高兴，别动手还是好朋友。”

“切，男alpha也这么柔弱的吗。”

Isaac噗地一下笑出声，一周之内，这个不太成体统的监察官，好像比自己在处里混得还要开了。他走过去打断了他们的计划。

“今天你们恐怕盯不了小金，处长要我今天带你去我们区的几个学校视察。我以为上周已经告诉过你行程了。”

Benji只在第一天穿过他们品质考究的深蓝色大衣制服，后面几天都穿得有些随意。今天他穿着个牛仔外套配牛仔裤，一眼看去居然本人也像个学生似的。而Isaac永远的白衬衣和西裤，一起走在校园里，居然走出了一种师生的视觉效果。

“监察员先生……”虽然alpha散发着明显的生理特质，但这个刚上任的管理教材的年轻老师在区分哪个是监察员的时候还是有了一秒的犹豫，“这是五处今年更新了版本的高中教材。”

“嗯……”翻看着这些书，Benji回想起五处的分管教材的AI文字生产系统无情地往外吐文字的画面，处里老老少少的同事们天天对着屏幕，改动着无关紧要的字句，那时候他们一动不动的表情，似乎比屏幕本身还没有生气。

“我能问一下吗，改版是改了什么呢？”

“这里有详细的改版细节清单……”老师点开一个屏幕，稍微拉动了一下，这就是全部了，“加入了我岛领导人换届的内容，和明年即将在我岛举行的世界岛群大会的内容，主要是文科科目有一点点的增减，科学和艺术部分很多年没变过了。”

“看起来确实是，这些课本和我小时候学的，没什么两样。”Benji露出兴趣缺缺的表情，看了一眼阳光强烈的窗外，比起课本，他更想看看学生们。

“走吧，学生们在体育馆等着我们。”Isaac猜到他在想什么，首先站起身来。

“我带您过去。”那老师一马当先地走了出去。

Benji侧过身，靠近Isaac耳边轻声说了一句，“这个老师的帕值比你还高诶。”

Isaac没什么反应，回了一句，“上一任管教材的老教师更高，常年950+。”

“哇！他退休了吗？”

“他没了。”Isaac看他愣在原地，偏着头稍微想了一下，改口了，“准确的来说，应该是失踪了。他在快退休的那个月初的某天旷工了，家人和学校找了很久，没有找到他，最后在河边发现了他的衣物，鞋子，工卡，用刀子挖下来的帕值显示器和告别书。”

“这么说，你和他对接了很多年了？”

“是的。”

“你不为他难过吗？你的帕值怎么还能这么稳定呢？”

“为什么？”Isaac看着Benji的眼睛，“他的帕值显示器被找到的时候定格在100不到，他一定是做了罪不可恕的事情才会这样，这样的人消失，不是坏事吧？”

他仔仔细细地看着Benji的神情，仿佛想看他的反应，于是又唤了他一声，“不是吗，监察员大人。”

这样的结果，不是森特的管理者们，情报局的大人们最乐意看到的吗？稳定度低的人不耗费一丝一毫国家机器，自我裁决。

学生们在体育馆里列好了队伍，他们清一色穿着浆洗过的雪白的长袖运动校服，体育馆天花板的窗户全都打开了，在阳光的照射下，一群人白晃晃得有些扎眼。

“欢迎来到拜欧五区中学，欢迎监察员！”

孩子们鼓着掌，掌声齐整，齐整到甚至有点瘆人。

“嗨！大家不要排着队了，你们不是在上体育课吗？运动去吧，我们可以一起打篮球。”Benji拍拍手，示意大家散开。

孩子们面面相觑，又看看一旁站着的老师，有点不知该如何反应。

“运动去吧。”老师也只能说。

孩子们依旧列着队，分成了均匀的五个组，依次挑了一个器材，平均分布在体育馆的五个地方，井然有序地练习起来。体育馆有点热，孩子们嘴角抿得紧紧的，一会儿便练习得满头是汗。Benji总觉得有什么地方让他觉得很不舒服，后来他才意识到，这样的体育课也……太安静了，没有欢呼和笑声。

“好奇怪啊……”Benji喃喃自语。

“什么？”Isaac听到了，仰头问他。

“我小时候的体育课不是这样的。”

“有，有什么做得不对的地方吗？”旁边的体育老师有点惊慌地问，“是他们秩序太差了吗？对不起，我们也是上周接到通知才知道您会来视察……”

“不不不，我是说……老师，孩子们不觉得体育课快乐吗？”

老师看了一眼身边的Isaac，似乎费力理解了一下这个问题，“也许吧，但体育课的宗旨是让孩子们能保证每周10个小时的锻炼时间，有助于帕值的稳定，而且也有助于在合适的生育年纪分化……本区的达标率一直很高，监察员您可以看一下这是数据……”

说着他就要递过来手上点开的屏幕。

Benji并不想看，他相信老师说的每一句话，但他还是不想看。

回到五处已经差不多是下班时间，Benji坐在自己的办公桌前，皱着眉头做着例行的监察纪录。他似乎并不高兴。

“这所学校一直是模范学校，”Isaac有不太好的预感，忍不住说了一句。

“哦，是吗？”监察员毫无感情地回应。

“你觉得他们今天哪里做的不对了吗？”

Benji停下飞速打字的手，抬头看着Isaac，“没有不对，但是……怎么说呢，和森特的学校太不一样了。”

Isaac有点奇异地看着他，虽然从来没有接待过别的监察官，但……被派来拜欧的人，难道不该对这个九城以上人口都是beta的区域有一些了解吗？

“体育课，是我小时候最喜欢的课，我们和年长的学生抢场地，抢到打架打得所有人的帕值都降了100以上。但打完架就会成为好朋友，一起偷偷出去喝啤酒，帕值就会升得比原来还高。”

回忆使他紧皱的眉头解开了，松开表情的他笑出一口白牙。

其实不太明白他口中的alpha的世界，但他笑的表情很有些感染力，这让Isaac心情也有点变好。

“我能问一个问题吗？”

“你还不明白吗？我就是被安排来回答你所有的问题的，不需要每次都和我确认一次。”Isaac笑着回答。

“Beta在做什么的时候最快乐呢？”他满脑子都是白天孩子们抿着嘴，鼻尖和人中布满细细的汗珠却面无表情的脸。

“嗯……做好自己该做的事的时候吧。”

“那你们难道没有，只是因为想做而做的事吗？不是这个社会要求你们做的，不考虑帕值，只是因为做起来开心，就会去做的事。”

Isaac稍微被问住了一下，他想了想，想到了一个地方。

他带着Benji来到了那三棵香樟所在的地方，现在围绕着香樟的白花都谢了，叶子也有些泛黄，但香樟的葱绿新芽变成了强韧的墨绿色叶片，在傍晚的风中噼噼啪啪地抖动着，在Isaac眼中依旧很美。

中间的那棵香樟真的很大，是为数不多历经了那次浩劫活下来的植物之一，旁边的两棵大概是100多岁，而中间这棵超过400岁了。旁边围着一圈围栏，他们俩就并排靠在围栏上听着风吹过树叶的声音。

Benji看着Isaac的侧脸，这个严肃的文字编辑第一次露出这样的表情。他仰着头，有些瘦削的下巴高高扬起，似乎在深呼吸中感受着这棵树。他闭着眼睛，嘴角也微微扬起，好像脑中浮现了什么幸福的回忆似的。一阵风吹过来，他有点长的刘海被吹起，Benji突然发现这个人有一张十分清秀的脸。这个认知让他稍微有点尴尬地回过头不再看他。

他看起来确实很幸福，这让Benji内心涌出一种不可名状的感觉。因为在森特，植物密度很高，樟树甚至是任何一条马路两边都栽种着的普通树种。他长大的房子有一个后院，后院就有很多樟树，他的爸爸甚至在树上给他搭过一个树屋。夏天的他经常站在树屋的平台上，心情好的时候信手就可以抓下来一只蝉。

而身边的人幸福的表情，好像只是从树叶间漏下来的风声和阳光，就能让他做一个美梦了。

突然，Isaac开始哼起了一首未知的曲子。

岛内的音乐创作也是由出版局控制的，由不同流派的歌曲创作AI自动生产，再由音乐专业的出版局工作人员进行润色，定时定量上传到公用免费资源库。音乐出版的分处在森特，他们每一年发放到资源库里的乐曲都有限。喜欢音乐的Benji早就把资源库里的音乐翻来覆去地听了无数遍，甚至可以默写出大部分歌的旋律，到如今已经味同嚼蜡。但Isaac无意中哼起的这个曲子，是他从来没有听过的。

“这是什么歌？”

Isaac突然睁开眼睛，然后警觉地噤声了。糟糕，太久没来这里了，开心得有些大意了。

“好好听，不能告诉我吗？资源库居然还有我没听过的歌！”

“不能告诉你，你自己去资源库搜搜看吧。”Isaac紧张起来，这是他自己随手创作的歌，但是任何一个出版局的员工都不能私自创作文艺作品，就算创作了也不能以实体的形式纪录下来，更不能传播，这是违反岛内管控的。他居然大意到，在情报局的监察员面前哼出了自己的创作！是这个人的笑脸太无害了吗？让人过于放松警惕了。

“你在骗我，资源库没有这首歌。”Benji掰过他的肩膀，直视着他的眼睛，“这是什么歌？”

Isaac被他盯得无所遁形，移开视线盯着公园裂开了缝的地砖。

“眠。”他有点放弃地回答，“它叫眠。我们的规定，是不能自由创作的，这你明白的吧。如果可以的话，请你为我保守这个秘密。”

Benji松开他，好像有些满意得到了这个答案。

“我可以不上报，但是你要答应我两件事！”

“什么？”

“把这首歌完整地唱给我听，并且把它写下来。”

“这不可能，这不是方便你人赃俱获地把我举报了吗？”

“你不信任我吗？”

“我没法相信。”

“那这样好了，我用我的一个秘密，交换你的这个秘密。我虽然不能告诉你情报局为什么要派出那么多监察员进驻地方，但是我可以告诉你我为什么被贬职和我原来是做什么的。”

Isaac将信将疑地看着他，似乎在评断他说的有几分认真。

“这不够吗？”Benji挠了挠后脑勺，突然想到，“那我也唱一首你没听过的歌，如果我举报你，你也举报我，我们一起去坐牢，这样你放心了吗？”

他一本正经的提议让Isaac又忍不住被逗笑了，明明不太应该，但他又放松了一次警惕。

“好吧，这里是公开场合，说这些有点危险，我带你去我家吧。”

…………………………tbc………………………………


	2. 第二章

第二章（上）

裴济旭和安重载是这个班唯一的两个跳级生，此刻他们站在全班面前，被班导介绍给所有人。

除了帕值以外，植入人体的芯片在智力，创造天赋和领导力等一系列导向事业成功的领域还会产生一个索福克值（success-oriented factors quotient）SOFQ，简称索值。但为了不造成明显的歧视，索值并不会在脖子左侧的显示器显示出来。而且社会生活中，索值被参考的优先级低于帕值。

不过在学校分配，工作分配的几个人生关键阶段，索值在影响分配结果的时候系数会改变，成为最高的影响因子。

这两个比别人矮一头的十四岁少年，站在了一群人高马大的高一学生当中。哪怕没有任何的纸面证据，所有人都看得出来，他俩的脸上写着五个大字。

“我索值超高！！”

裴济旭一脸期待地瞪着圆圆的眼睛，他戴着的眼镜镜片很厚，脸稍微有点胖胖的。他兴奋地看着下面表情不一的哥哥们，仿佛在挑选着未来三年的好朋友。而安重载则稍微沉稳一些，他侧过脸看着旁边兴致勃勃的同龄人，思考着应该怎么和他相处。按理说，同龄人应该会更加聊得来，但这个人……似乎才是自己真正的竞争对手吧。

“济旭君和重载君坐在窗边那两个空位吧……等等。”班导有点犹豫，他看了一眼这两个家伙的个子，“正浩和敏旭，你俩坐后面去。”他招呼起窗边的第一排学生，“你俩坐第一排。”他对着两个跳级生点点头。

两个高个子的男生懒洋洋地收拾起书桌往后搬。

裴济旭和安重载面面相觑，乖乖地背着书包去到指定位子坐下。

于是从十四岁第一旬雨季的那个下午开始，从第一次成为同桌开始，这两个男孩各自不同寻常的人生轨迹就开始了命运般的交叉。

他们是整个学校多年来少见的两个跳级生，毕竟这所学校入学的帕值和索值以及各项指标已经很高。但他俩之间又有所不同，裴济旭是一个帕值忽高忽低，调皮得让人头疼的家伙，经常在处分边缘徘徊，鉴于在各项竞赛中总是表现优异，老师也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。而安重载则相当老实，有点早熟的他待人接物都像一个成年人。平时基本上不是在学校苦读，就是在学生技能中心苦练，从来不惹事。但他朋友也不多就是了。

即便如此，他们还是接管了这个学校几乎所有的荣誉。

于是，在这个时代比跳级生更少见的现象也出现了。

安重载在回家的路上，被一个高他一头的高个儿的学生挡住了去路。

他从来没有遇过这种事，还有礼貌地问了一句，“你好，有什么事吗？”

然后他讶异地注意到了那个人脖子上疯狂跳动的帕值。

“你知道梦想这种东西吗，臭小子。”

“嗯？”安重载被问得有点迷惑。

“梦想就是老子从十岁开始就想去的地方，拼尽全力也会去。老子的爸爸是情报局的，他查询过以我的资质，如果想去我梦想中的地方，得拿下高中三年的综合竞技冠军才行。我辛辛苦苦地拿下了前两年的，你猜第三年发生了什么？”

综合竞技是这所alpha预备役男校当中最重要的比赛，包含了智力竞赛，操纵机械战士的格斗比赛，以及演说比赛等，最后由系统判定得出综合最佳成绩，这是独立于学习成绩之外的，压倒性的衡量标准。

安重载有点想起来了，这个人是上次综合竞技比赛的时候，站在自己左侧的亚军。当时自己被右侧的季军裴济旭张牙舞爪的样子吸引了注意力，并没有记住这个亚军的长相。

他指了指对方的脖子，“你的帕值降到600了，最好稳定一下情绪，如果变红了，你的梦想才是一辈子都不可能实现了。”

“哈！”那人仰天笑了一下，用一只手掐住安重载瘦削的左侧肩头，“你知道吗？我爸已经彻底对我失望了，我分化成了beta，毕业之后百分百只能去拜欧那种地方过一辈子了。你……你知道你莫名其妙的出现在这里，毁掉多少人的一辈子吗？”

“不是我要来的，是系统让我来的。”虽然对对方的语气和说法有点生气，但安重载试图和他说理，他不是在辩驳什么，但那人的帕值看起来真的很危险了。

拳头落在他脸上的时候，他还在担心别人帕值跌破底线。

后来的他想想少年的自己，还真是少有的善良天真呢。

“WOW!WOW!WOW!”一个人影突然不知从哪儿闪出来，他张开两个手掌，挡在两个人中间，护住了跌坐在地上的安重载，“我只在书上看到过‘欺凌’，‘校园暴力’这种词，这位学长，你不会就是在做这件事吧？”

这个背影安重载很熟，这个声音也很熟，是同桌了大半个学期但没算太深交的裴济旭。

“滚开。你是我的手下败将，我不想收拾你。”

“你不觉得在私底下靠打人赢了冠军，有点丢脸吗哥们儿？”

“哼，丢脸？我一个alpha预备役学校出身的人却分化成了beta还不够丢脸吗？我还有什么脸可以丢？你让开，不然我连你一起收拾。机械人格斗和真正的打架可不是一回事，还没发育的臭小子不懂吗？”

“你让开。”安重载站起来拍拍身后的土，说了一句。

裴济旭回头，瞪大眼睛看着他。他还没来得及反应，安重载就已经一头撞上那人的胸口，把他顶得仰面摔倒在地，然后操起拳头回揍了一拳对方的脸。

但那人说的没错，还没发育的他力气太小了，他又迅速地被掀翻，被压制在下面掐住了脖子。

裴济旭连忙拉住了骑在安重载身上高大的前辈，他不够力气拉开那人，但那人还是不得不腾开一只手把他甩开。

安重载得了一些喘息的机会，张大嘴狠狠地咬住了那人的手，鲜血立刻汩汩地涌出来。那人狂叫了一声，用另一只手又狠狠给了安重载一拳。

裴济旭用尽全身的力气向他冲撞，把他撞得松开了安重载。他俩迅速起身，毫无章法地在混乱中推搡抵挡，各自都矮了不少拳脚。

不知哪一刻，一个突然的瞬间，那人被推得失去了平衡，后脑撞在墙上，暂时失去了知觉。

裴济旭喘着粗气，浑身发抖，完全反应不过来刚才发生了什么。他回过头，看着也弯着腰手扶着膝盖狠狠喘气的安重载。

仿佛是感受到裴济旭的视线，他抬起头来，白皙的脸上浮现出愤怒的潮红，嘴角还带着对手的鲜血。裴济旭突然有点不认得他了，他平时看着波澜不惊的脸，被鲜血衬得冷酷而妖媚，好看得不像是一个和自己一样的半大孩子。

他俩并排站着，看着躺在墙角晕过去的那人。那人脖子上的帕值已经跌到300不到，如果这幅样子在街头被发现，应该会直接被当成危险分子拉进局子，之后的去向也许连他父母也不会被告知。

裴济旭突然生出了一点怜悯。

于是这两个人又哼哧哼哧地合力把这个施暴的家伙送回了学校，报告了刚刚发生的事情，学校联系了家长，把这个高三的名叫吴哲昊的男孩接回了家。

他后来再也没有出现在学校，但这是后话了。

“你跟着我干嘛，你知道我不需要你保护的吧？”对于莫名跟在自己身边，要和自己一起回家的裴济旭，安重载生出了一点不耐烦。

“我顺路而已。谁保护你啊，刚才让他挂彩的事情，你我一人一半好吧？”

“问你件事。”安重载突然立住，“你刚才说的那几个词——‘欺凌’‘校园暴力’是什么意思？你说书里看到的，但是，我们所有人从小分配到的书籍都是一模一样的，你也没有比我学得更快，我为什么没有看到过你说的书？”

糟糕。裴济旭有点慌乱。自己说漏嘴了，但是这个人也未免太敏锐了吧。

“嗯……我没必要告诉你吧。”

安重载脸冷了下来，一个人加快步伐往前走，“算了。”

“诶诶诶，等等。”裴济旭摸了摸脖子，这是他家的秘密。准确地来说，是他本人的秘密，连父母都没告诉过的。但这个和自己并肩作战过的战友，莫名让他觉得保险。

“你跟我回家，我给你看好东西。”

安重载看着眼前的一切，不可思议地张开嘴。

这是裴济旭家的后院里一个小小的workshop，裴济旭移开柜子，墙上露出一个秘密空间。他打开秘密空间里掏出来的盒子，眼前的东西就在安重载面前呈现出来。

那是一些书。不算很多，但很陌生。

说陌生也不算那么陌生，这个世纪所有的书都是AI生产的，那些AI的名字据说是按照曾经人类历史上出现过的最伟大的作家命名的。而眼前的这些书，封面上就署着那些人的名字。

14岁的安重载，哪怕是个天才，也楞是花了一些时间才消化了这个事实。

眼前的戴眼镜的小胖子同桌，居然犯了岛上最重的罪之一—私藏非公立出版局生产的文化作品。而且这些文化作品，甚至是史书上明文记载，已经尽数销毁在了上个世纪的大灾变中的书籍。

如果安重载明天去举报他，他全家可能都会被收监。

这件事的重大程度，让安重载一时之间不知道做什么反应好，而眼前笑眯眯不当回事的同桌同学更让他觉得无法理解。这怕不是个傻子吧？！

“这是我的宝藏，我只给你一个人看过哦！不准告诉别人。”

“这是哪里来的？你爸妈给你弄来的？这很危险你知道吗？”

“不不不，你别急啊。这是我自己在树下挖坑的时候挖到的。之前的主人在盒子外面做了一圈超级好的防腐措施，估计等着被下一个人发现呢。我知道藏这些东西很危险，所以都没告诉我爸爸妈妈。”

“你知不知道，就这一本！”安重载拿起那本灰色封面的书，上面写着一个特别长的名字叫做帕斯捷尔纳克，是他从来没听说过的名字，“就可以让你全家被流放到哈默内去？你居然藏了这么一堆？”

“哈哈哈哈我很厉害吧。还不止呢，你看。”裴济旭把表面的几本书拿开，里面露出了一个小小的金属盒子，盒子里装着一个他们都没见过的东西，看起来像是一个存储终端，但和这个时代所有可以运行的计算机都不匹配的样子。

“我发现这堆书的时候，在这本书里夹着一封信，信里说，还有上万本书的资源藏在这个小盒子里，但是我怎么都读取不出来。如果将来你有什么办法，可一定要帮我把这个玩意儿弄明白。”

安重载对于这个轻而易举把自己拖入包庇，甚至共犯的无底深渊的家伙无语了，他的理智告诉自己，这是一个危险的漩涡，自己最好离这个家伙远一点。

但他知道自己做不到，因为他现在……非常非常兴奋。

安重载的眼睛发亮，这让他终于看起来像是个孩子，他在极力控制自己颤抖的双手。

“你一定是个傻子，或者疯子。”

他虽然嘴上这么说着，但是内心升腾起一种无法言喻的快乐。从小到大，他都是一个规矩的孩子。他的父亲是一个alpha高官，母亲是一个拥有高学历，最后却回归家庭的正派严谨的女omega，他似乎从来没有感受过童年。又因为一贯的过于优秀，一贯地身处与自己年龄不符的环境中间，他强迫自己迅速成熟。责任感，对，安家的家训是责任感。

他感觉自己内心浪漫乖张的部分好像一个沉在水底的箱子，突然变成了一个气球。一时之间，多少年来父母板着脸的教诲，全世界屏幕反复播报的岛民社会规则，挂在客厅的那幅巨大的家训，什么样的力量都压不住这股浮力，这个气球迅速地，凶猛地，从他内心的海平面里冒出来了。

裴济旭被他不说话憋红了脸的样子吓到了，“你怎么了。”

安重载低头科科科地笑开了，他抬起头，他的鼻尖也开始变红。他的语气明明很雀跃，却故意做出一副为难的脸，“完了，好像我也是。”

“耶——”裴济旭跳起来和他击了一下掌，“我就知道！所以上了我的贼船，你得帮我才行。”

“据我所知，只有情报局才保留了可以读取所有年代信息的计算机。如果你真的想看。你将来长大得进情报局工作才行。”

“对！我也知道这一点，所以，安重载同学，欢迎加入大冒险！”

第二章（下）

Benji坐在Isaac拿来待客的小小的扶手椅上，慢慢地唱完的这首歌。对，听起来有点怀旧的这首歌，确实从来没有出现在公共音乐资源库中。

和Benji一样，Isaac也对曲库中的所有音乐滚瓜烂熟。

“你相信我的诚意了吗？”Benji看着坐在沙发上盯着自己的Isaac，摸不准他的想法，于是又加了一句，“你有空乐谱吗？我把它默出来，再签个名。这样你总信我了吧！”

Isaac摆摆手，“不，这个待会儿再说，我暂时信你。不过你说过还会告诉我，你贬职的原因的。”

“哦，这个。”Benji总是明快的表情有一丝波动，“是因为一个朋友。”

Isaac冲着他点点头，示意他继续往下说。

Benji移开视线，看着窗边被夜风稍微鼓动得有些漂浮的窗帘。Isaac家的窗帘是墨绿色的，在客厅的灯光下看起来有一层毛茸茸的黄色光圈。已经入夜了。

“是从小一起长大的好朋友，他做了一些事，具体我就不多说了，总之我最后一次见到他，他的帕值不到100了。本来应该我亲自逮捕他的，但是却在最后关头判断失误，让他逃走了。他是要犯，所以我被处分了。哦对了，我本来是情报局需要出外勤的探员，不是管理出版物这一块的。”

此刻他低眉讲述的样子和往常很不一样，沉重的回忆甚至把他的声音也压得低沉了一些。

表情凝重的他看起来确实像个名副其实的alpha探员。

名副其实？或许也不对，他……毕竟因为失职而遭到贬黜了。

但莫名的，Isaac不讨厌有着这样历史的他。

“是很在乎的朋友吗？你……是故意放过他的吗？”Isaac不知道这样问是不是过分了，但他本能地这么觉得，忍不住脱口而出。

“是的，很在乎的朋友。”Benji把视线移回Isaac脸上，发现他的表情不是鄙夷，似乎还带点不忍，于是又笑眯眯地加了一句，“第二个问题，我能不回答吗？”

一对上视线，Isaac才发现自己好像盯着他太久了，连忙把视线收回，稍微清了清嗓子。

“好吧，鉴于你把黑历史都告诉我了。我把歌写给你，但是你也要把刚才唱的那首写给我，你说的，要坐牢一起坐。”

他起身带着Benji来到书房，从书架上拿出两本乐谱，然后在书桌旁坐下。

“没问题！！”Benji一跃而起，接过递过来的纸笔，搬起椅子也挤在Isaac身边坐下了。他喜滋滋地开始默写脑海中循环了无数次的自己的作品，偶尔看看身边聚精会神的Isaac，心情变得轻飘飘起来。他自己都能感觉到，脖子上的帕值似乎在升高。然而身边的人，脖子上还是初次见面那个数字。

不过无论如何，还是开心。

赚了赚了，他抬起头轻松地哼起了小曲。突然，他留意起了Isaac书桌上方的书架，上面码了一堆书，书脊上的署名都是“托尔斯泰一号”，估计是Isaac平时负责编辑和发行的书籍的纸本收藏。在这一堆里有那么薄薄的一册，没有任何署名，书的材质也与旁边的不同。 

他有些心领神会地低下头，然后又看了一眼旁边的人认真默写的样子。

这个人，和他表现出来的样子，似乎不太一样。

在情报局探员面前如此无防备，怎么可以呢。

幸好来的人是我，Benji有些得意地想着。

“我好了，你怎么还在发呆？”Isaac打断走神的他，指着他字迹缭乱的谱子有点不太满意。

“啊啊啊等等，我马上就好。”Benji赶紧操起笔继续。三五分钟写完之后，他又对着唱了一遍，确保没错，然后大笔一挥，签了个华丽的名字。

“你也得签字，不然没有效力的！”

Isaac无奈地笑笑，也规规矩矩地签上了自己的名字。

Benji接过乐谱，盯着最上面那个小小的《眠》字傻乐。Isaac嫌弃地扫了一眼监察员龙飞凤舞的签名，然后发现他收到的这首歌叫做《Prologue》。

序幕？是什么的序幕呢？写着这首歌的Benji在期待着什么的开始吗？

他的内心也滋长出了一点点好奇。

两个人交换带着彼此签名的乐谱的时候，居然有种奇妙的，仿佛认识了很久一般的感觉。

Isaac把Benji送到楼下的时候，有种久违的不想结束这一天的感觉，但真的已经很晚了。

“等等。”他突然叫住高个子的背影，若有所思地说，“帕值不到100的人怎么可能逃走呢？他甚至寸步难行吧，你怎么知道那个人是逃走而不是自杀了呢？”

Benji没想到这个文字编辑居然还在思考这件事，在原地楞了楞才慢慢回过头。

“为什么这么问？”难道他们在想同一件事？

“吴钟任，那个我一直在交涉的老教师的名字。”Isaac的脸有大半隐藏在楼道的灯光里，看不清表情，但他的声音沙沙的，“吴老师一直是一个很善良的人，我想知道他到底发生了什么。”

“你果然还是在意的！”Benji立刻跳回他身边，低着头盯着他的侧脸，“但是你的数字怎么都不动呢！不会坏了吧！”说着，他用手碰了一下Isaac脖子上的小小显示器。

Isaac瑟缩了一下，他很少和人有这么亲密的碰触。

“你还没回答我的问题。”

“唔……”Benji四处望望，一把搂过Isaac的肩，把他带到离楼房很远的一处没有灯光也没人人影的空地，压低了声音说，“其实每年自愿卸掉帕值显示器变成黑户，以逃脱制裁的人有很多，我们就是负责追踪和抓捕这些人的。这里不是我分管的片区，我不算特别了解。但我们岛上存在一个收容这些人的组织，名字叫做phantom，魅影。这个组织收容这些人，在合适的时候带他们先逃离到哈默内，隐藏在那些贫民窟和犯罪团伙中，甚至会把其中一些人偷渡到岛外。”

“你是说，你放走的那个人是被魅影带走了？”

“咳咳，是在我的错误判断下，‘私自逃走的那个人’，Isaac你说话注意点哦。”Benji摸着鼻子纠正道，“魅影的基地经常变换，情报局狡兔三窟，也抓到过个把人，他们中有些人供认了很多，提到过那个人。他……他很特别，见过的人都会记住，所以一定是他没错。”

“那……吴老师，也有可能被魅影收留了？”

“我不确定，但你们这边的警察有在下游发现浮尸吗？”

Isaac摇摇头，“据我所知，没有。”

Benji看着他确信的表情，又笑开了，“你果然一直在关注他的事情，你根本不像你表现的那样满不在乎。”

Isaac推了他一把，“能不能不要一直关注我，关注正经事儿不好吗？”

他没使多大劲儿，Benji却夸张地故意后退了三两步，“哇哇哇，了不得，我们才共事几天，你都会对我上手了。”

Isaac无语，但这家伙的表情，还挺好笑的。他扬起拳头威胁了他一下，Benji只好闭嘴乖乖继续刚才的话题。

“那至少有六七成可能被魅影收留了，据我们的情报，魅影确实很喜欢收留文化人，甚至会主动去侵蚀和动员文化人，劝说他们卸掉显示器加入他们。”

“你说情报局可以对他们狡兔三窟，你现在还有权限，或者说有能力去追查这个城市的魅影的窝藏地点吗？”

“理论上是没有的。”

Benji眯着眼睛，摸着下巴，神秘兮兮地笑着说道。

他的表情分明在说，“但小爷有的是办法！”

Isaac的眼睛亮了起来。

他总在家附近的这片空地上跑步，也常坐在空地边缘的长椅上发呆，这片空地理论上也是没有任何吸引人之处的荒芜之地。

但今天的夜风很大很凉，空地上漂浮着浓浓的绿荫和白花的味道。

他凑得离他的监察员更近了一些，黑着灯的地方，星星看起来特别明显。星空下，他们制定了一个秘密计划。

第二天下班后，Isaac没有像往常一样迅速回家，而是换了身衣服，和Benji在河边碰头。他到的时候，Benji正拿着一个新款的电脑，电脑屏幕上是上次见到过的负责Benji的联络员。

“裴济旭你是个加班爱好者不代表我也是OK？”朴知焕在视频那头抱怨着，“你已经不是探员了搞清楚身份好不好！帮你查这些我要是被发现了，也得去乡下跟你一起喝西北风啊混蛋！”

“您，您好！”Isaac发现自己也进入镜头了，有点拘谨地打了声招呼。刚才还在大呼小叫骂Benji的知焕注意到有别人在，赶紧收敛了不耐烦的表情，也好好地打了声招呼。

“我是上次接待过巡查组的编辑洪以撒，是我拜托裴监察员帮我了解一下这件事，为难您了真不好意思。”

“啊，也不是。”朴知焕揉了揉头发，“嗯，其实调查这种事件也算是情报局的分内之事没错，但裴济旭被剥夺了调查权限，擅自介入其实是越权了。这样的叛逃者抓住的话要立刻逮捕和收监的，但是裴济旭现在没有逮捕令，武器也被收缴了……”

“拜托您了，我觉得裴监察员是最适合去寻找这个人的探员了。”Isaac双手合十顶在额前，他很少这样求人，但局势所迫……

朴知焕看着这个人，开始回想那天见到的五年帕值不变纪录保持者，那个冷冰冰的文学编辑，皱着眉思索是不是同一个人。

“裴Benji你是又腐蚀了一个遵纪守法的良民吗？”朴知焕冲着站在旁边没说话的Benji问了一句。

“别瞎说。”Benji调转摄像头对准自己，“我们在那个人最后出现过的地方了，我把定位发给你。你把他失踪以后，在方圆100公里以内我们掌握的魅影短暂停留过的窝点地址调出来发给我，然后把最短的调查路径发过来，我一个一个去看。”

第一个窝点是一个废弃的发动机厂房，大多数这个时代的重工业生产基地都在拜欧，这样废弃的厂房还有很多，被当成临时窝点也很正常。检查完里面的生活垃圾留下的痕迹，应该很久没人活动了，被废用的日期甚至可能早于吴老师失踪的日期。

Benji和Isaac对视一眼，迅速地离开。

第二个窝点居然是一个还在营业的咖啡店楼上。这个楼上原本是一片健身房，不知何时健身房的主人跑路了，留下了众多器材和带着大镜子的墙壁。

这里被收拾得很干净，几乎没有留下什么生活痕迹。Benji和Isaac搜了一圈无果，累得气喘吁吁。Benji指着镜子里支撑着膝盖喘气的Isaac，“你的体力也太差了哈哈哈。”

“我可是个文职，你作为一个探员还不是也喘，喘成那样。我还没笑话你呢！”Isaac气得吹了一下刘海。他对着镜子把刘海弄整齐，突然想到了什么似的。

“你能不能扫一下这面镜子，也许会有什么线索？”

Benji往后退了几步，唤出了高清摄像头对面的朴知焕。一时之间，深蓝色的激光从镜子的一端往另一端缓缓推移，数据迅速地传输到了身在森特的知焕的电脑。

“有点东西！”半分钟后，知焕的声音从电脑中传来。

“你们上报的那个老头，在这里待过。这个角落有他的指纹。这一块好几枚，貌似会侧躺在这里睡觉，睡的时候印上去的。他们估计处理的时候比较着急，落下了镜子底部的。”

Benji和Isaac眼睛猛地瞪大，他们看着彼此，瞬间觉得浑身的疲倦一扫而空。

他果然没有自杀！

来到第三个窝点的时候，他们已经跑了整整6个小时，时间已经过了零点。此刻在他们眼前的，是一座桥。

这座桥连接着一个湖心工业小岛，但是小岛上的工厂因为产能和管理不善的关系，被系统强行关闭了。于是这个小岛就此荒芜。没有人员来往之后，这座桥也被遗忘了。

Isaac几乎还记得当年这座桥通行的时候，这个小小的城市欢腾庆祝的场面，不过寥寥数年，居然已经是这样生锈，灰暗，死气沉沉的模样了。

他们顺着桥旁边的阶梯，下到桥洞里。和第二个窝点的窗明几净相比，这里的生存环境差得难以想象。潜逃到这里的人，吃穿用度全都在一个共同的透风的空间，估计日晒夜冷，无法坚持多久。

这里的垃圾也并没有什么线索，但Benji在一处斑斑的锈迹里发现了一些端倪。

“Isaac，你看，这是什么？”

“这是……这是字！”Isaac惊异道。估计没有几个人会发现这片凌乱的密密麻麻的痕迹是字，但他曾经和吴老师交好，他知道吴老师祖上是中国人，会汉字。他还曾经给Isaac看过他在家写的一些字，据说是汉字的书法艺术。

“知焕！”Benji低声呼唤，“能扫描出这是什么意思吗？”

“你对准这一片，Isaac，你在旁边稍微给一点照明。”短短几个小时，知焕使唤起Isaac来也十分熟练了。

“嗯！”

也许是因为不是标准文字，解析花了挺长时间。

“裴济旭。”知焕的声音终于传来，但听起来有点犹豫，“你看这是什么……”

Benji和Isaac把头凑在一起，盯着知焕发过来的屏幕上的一连串文字。

他俩倒抽了一口冷气，上面赫然写着，

“对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起对不起。我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了我错了。在清醒的梦里被鬼魂唤醒，在鬼魂的现实中忏悔梦里的罪行。我是罪人，我要去梦中的地狱赎罪。”

他俩互相交换了一个眼神，这一串文字的冲击力太强，让他们陷入了短暂的无言。

“那个学校有问题。”Benji首先反应了过来。

Isaac紧紧抿着嘴，眼睛快速地转动着，似乎在思考着什么，但他什么都没说。

“梦是什么？鬼又是什么？鬼的现实是什么？罪行又是什么？”Benji发出一连串追问，但又似乎在自言自语。

“你……”Isaac终于说话了，“不是专门只为了监察我们五处而来的吧？”

Benji皱起眉头，侧过脸看着黑暗中和自己并肩的同伴。

“你也……不是真的只是遵纪守法，帕值稳定的良好公民，爱岗敬业的文字编辑吧？”

“你到底来做什么的？”

“你又隐藏了什么呢？”

“我不确定我们的想法是不是一致，我只想安安稳稳地过好我的生活，做一些有意义的事。”Isaac转开视线。

Benji朝他面前走了一步，强行直视着他的眼睛，alpha强烈的信息素此时汹涌地包围住眼前的人，哪怕只是一个beta，Isaac也觉得有些无法呼吸，“有意义的事？我确定你说的，不是白天一行一行地改那些该死的机器产出的狗屁不通的玩意儿。你虽然不知道我来做什么，但当我告诉你追查这一切有危险，你还是毫不犹豫地跟来了。”

“我只是好奇，和关心朋友。”

Benji眯起眼睛，低声说，“这年头，过度的好奇和关心，都不是什么良民该有的情绪。”

“我不知道，但我不想在做成什么有意义的事之前，就被这个社会驱逐。”

“不会的，有我在，你放心。”Benji把手放在Isaac肩上，认真地说，“我不会再让任何一个有灵魂的人被驱逐了。”

Isaac低头细细品味了一下这句话，咂摸出一丝说不清道不明的情绪。但他还是抬头，深深回望进这个年轻的监察员，哦不，擅自越权的前情报局探员眼里。

“你说得对，那个学校恐怕有问题。”

Benji凝重的眉头突然解开，他轻松地笑了笑，撞了一下Isaac的肩膀，“那我们明天继续一起加班吧！”

“什——么——”知焕抓狂的声音从电脑里传来。

……………………………………tbc………………………………


	3. 第三章

第三章

  


“我以为你们俩是来调查的。”耳机里传来朴知焕气急败坏的声音。  


此时Benji和Isaac正一人拿着一个雪糕啃着，站在拜欧五区中学校门外的阴凉处，看着穿着白色校服的学生们成群结队地走出校门。  


Benji用力咬下一大口雪糕，懒洋洋地说，“是来调查的没错，但是这不是人太多了吗，被发现监察员到学校，估计他们又进入一级防备了，能调查出来什么呀？”  


所以你俩就这样连线让我看你们吃雪糕？朴知焕气呼呼地想，而且我还吃不到。  


“等下知焕，”Benji突然露出了异常的表情，“你把白天我让你查的这个学校的数据的异常之处再和我们复述一遍？”  


“你记性也太差了……他们学校是这个区beta分化率最稳定的，而且分化时间也很精准，基本上在高三上这个学期就会完成全员分化，对系统更精准地分配大学和工作提供了很理想的参考。”  


“不是，是另一个。”  


“哦对，这个学校是为数不多的会给学生免费派发抑制剂的学校，所以学生情绪长时间都非常稳定，从来没有出过乱子，年年被拜欧区评为模范学校，上一任校长还因为治理有方调动到森特的高校去了。”  


“就是这个！”Benji皱着眉头说，“你说他们学校抑制剂是每日派发，集体使用的对吗？”  


“没错。”  


他手一抖，剩下的一块雪糕化了，白白的一滩掉在地上。他的表情突然变得很差。  


“Benji你怎么了？”Isaac没有见过他这个样子，虽然临近傍晚的天气依旧很热，但身边人的脸也红得太过异常了。他额头的汗正以肉眼可见的速度冒出来，甚至开始焦躁地在原地踱起步来。  


“怎么回事？”他烦躁地自言自语。  


Isaac和连线中的朴知焕露出相同的疑惑表情。  


“我闻到很过激的omega的味道，太异常了，这个学校不是九成beta，剩下的全员兢兢业业打抑制剂的吗？”Benji长长的手臂撑着墙壁，低着头平复着。  


Isaac很疑惑，虽然alpha对omega敏感，但他见过的alpha闻到omega的信息素也从不会这么难受。  


“这种程度的吗？”朴知焕第一个意识到了问题的严重性。  


他知道Benji的发情期，大概就在一周之后了。他发情期一直很稳定，但有一种情况除外，就是短距离之内出现了很多个同时发情，并且信息素浓度极高的omega，有可能会被刺激得提前发情。  


“你小子有随身带抑制剂吗？”  


“在这个遍地beta的地方我怎么可能会带啊。”Benji咬牙忍耐，脖子上的汗水滚落下来。  


“你，你突然发情了？”Isaac惊讶地捂住嘴，他走得近的朋友们都是beta，对于这种情况还是第一次见。  


“他们在学校里面，不行，我得进去。”Benji把衬衫的领口扯开了一些，呼吸更加急促了。  


“Benji你冷静下来，你现在大摇大摆进去，调查不是要作废了吗？他们如果真的有鬼，知道引起了你的注意，会把所有证据销毁的。”知焕连忙转头对Isaac说，“你有没有办法尽快帮他搞到一支抑制剂？”  


最近的药店也在几公里开外，目前最近的，只能去学校的仓库找了。  


幸运的是，学生和老师此刻差不多走光了，Isaac扶着浑身滚烫的Benji悄悄地靠近后门。  


“知焕！”Benji叫了一声，把联络器的镜头对准学校后门的操作面板，半分钟之后，面板上开始自动输入密码，滴滴声之后，大门随之开启。  


他们俩悄悄地溜了进去。  


Isaac把状态糟糕的Benji带到一个厕所隔间，然后把他反锁在里面。  


“我知道你现在很难受，但再忍耐一小会儿，我会尽快回来的。你千万不要暴露自己，可以做到吗？”他轻声问着，碰了一下Benji的手。  


他的手冰凉凉的，贴上来很舒服，这让Benji恢复了一丝清明，他皱着眉点了点头。  


Isaac凭着记忆，摸索到了学校仓库。他记得教材和抑制剂同时保管在仓库。  


糟糕的是，仓库门前有两个认识他的老师正在聊天，而且居然一时半会儿不离开。他只能调转头，打算从后门进去。  


莫名的，他的内心也被烦躁的情绪侵扰，走路的时候甚至几次快被台阶绊倒。总算来到后门，靠联络器里的知焕打开了门闪进了仓库的他，又在十几个房间前傻眼。  


除了教材室，他不知道哪个才是储存抑制剂的仓库，如果一个一个打开翻找，Benji那边可能会难受到受不了，不知道会发生什么无法收拾的场面。  


冷静下来，洪以撒。  


你没有发情，你可以正常思考。  


你为什么突然这么混乱了。  


他深吸了一口气，强制自己思索起来。  


抑制剂是常年要保存在深色药剂瓶里的不稳定液体，大量长期储存的话对温度和湿度的要求都很高。这一条走廊有8x2一共十六个房间，刚才在绕到后门的时候看到了每个房间的窗外，大部分房间都没有空调外机，只有最里面的两个房间外面挂了空调外机。  


就是它们！  


他快步走到走廊深处，靠知焕远程打开了门。果然，阴暗的房间里，陈旧的木架子上整齐地码着大量纸盒子，纸盒子上写着抑制剂的名称。  


Isaac快步走进去，翻找了起来，却发现极目可见的都是omega适用的抑制剂，他取了一些之后，竟然一时找不到alpha适用的版本。  


他又着急了起来，推了推鼻梁上了眼睛，他开始环顾四周。突然他发现，在最深处的架子上，有很多与抑制剂的包装完全不同的药品。他取了一些盒子打开，发现是一些颜色鲜艳的药丸，上面没有名称，但是药丸上印着字母P。  


为什么在存放抑制剂的地方会出现这种神秘的，他从来没见过的药丸？他取了一些药丸塞进口袋，一回头，终于在最角落的地方看到了alpha抑制剂。  


这学校为什么不同性别的抑制剂储存量差别如此巨大？  


但他来不及细想，赶紧掏了两支离开了仓库。  


当他一路跑回原来的厕所的时候，眼前的场景让他害怕了起来。  


他反锁了Benji的那个隔间的门被破坏了，插销被拗断，整扇门凄惨地耷拉在一边。  


里面已经空无一人。  


“糟糕！”他大脑轰得一声有些反应不过来，Benji暴露了吗？  


“知焕！”Isaac强迫自己整理思路开始想办法，“你有没有办法确认他的位置！”  


“稍等！”联络器里传来知焕的声音，“我和他是搭档，可以确认他的定位，我说，你跟着走！”  


“好。”Isaac手放在口袋中紧紧握着抑制剂，脑门上也冒出了汗珠。  


“出门左拐，下楼梯。然后绕过左边的建筑物。”  


Isaac迈开腿跑了起来，他记得左边的建筑物是实验楼，绕过去的话……  


“进入后面的建筑！”Isaac想起来了，后面的建筑是那天去过的体育馆。  


“进去之后，从球场后面的小门进去。”Isaac抹了一把头顶的汗，后面的小门！好像是器材室。  


终于到了器材室门前，门没有锁，他用力地一推！  


这扇小门“啪！”地一下撞在墙上。  


在看清楚里面的景象之前，先是迎面而来的狂放的信息素浪潮。隐约能辨认出里面一丝熟悉的味道，是Benji的信息素。但他清新的味道几乎被整个甜腻腻的omega的信息素淹没掉，各种花香奶香食物的香味夹杂在一起，不是什么好闻的味道。  


这股信息素浪潮几乎令人反胃。  


里面的人们的视线瞬间被他吸引过来。  


他定睛一看，呼吸瞬间加快。  


器材室装球的铁笼子里，居然关着好几个学生。他们有男有女，蓬头垢面，似乎已经被关了很久。此刻他们浑身湿透瘫软，在笼子里蠕动着，嘴里发出难耐的呻吟。而Benji正拿着不知道从哪里找出来的巨大钳子，试图手动夹断锁着笼子的链条，但那链条太粗了，任凭他力气再大，也只是蹭破了一点铁皮。

Benji此刻的状况并不比笼子里的人更好。他的嘴唇几乎咬出了血，脸色从之前的潮红变得惨白，身上的衬衫更是被汗浸透，因为生理反应，他的腿间鼓出了巨大的一块，哪怕是Isaac也知道那是因为什么。  


他青筋暴出，眼睛里布满了红血丝，在看到Isaac的那一瞬，他的手似乎被汗打滑了一下，整个身体撞在笼子上，发出巨大的震慑人心的声响。  


这动静把愣住的Isaac惊醒。  


他飞快地冲到Benji面前，抓住他的一只手臂搭在自己肩膀上，用身体撑住他，然后打开抑制剂给他灌了下去。在抑制剂逐渐生效的短暂时间里，他看到Benji因为过于用力，手掌和指腹被摩擦破皮，甚至渗出了鲜血。有点不忍地，他拿自己的袖子拭去了Benji手上的血，抬头看着他皱着眉等待恢复理智的样子。  


“呼……”大概过了两分钟，但好像一辈子一样长。  


Benji长长地呼出一口气，然后把湿透的头发往后拨弄了一下，站直了身子。  


“你……没事了？”Isaac试探地看着他的眼睛，他往日温和的眼神似乎逐渐回来了。  


“嗯，谢谢你，Isaac。”Benji清了清嗓子，但声音还是有点嘶哑，“抱歉，这么狼狈的样子吓到你了吧？”  


“不会。”Isaac摇摇头，“你是怎么找到他们的？”  


他指了指笼子里几乎已经不成人样的omega学生们。  


“发情的omega的信息素对alpha来说就好像导航一样，先不说别的了。你有顺便带一些omega抑制剂出来吗？”  


“嗯！在这儿。我带了这些，不知道够不够！”  


Benji稍微有点惊讶地愣了愣，然后低头露出了一个无言的笑。  


“怎么了？”他的表情让Isaac不解。  


“待会儿再说，我们先给他们服下吧。”  


“好。”  


五个笼子里一共关了十七个学生，12个女omega，5个男omega。他们有的纠缠成一团，有的在栏杆上摩擦着身体，做出各种不堪入目的抚慰行为。花了整整半个小时，他俩才给他们所有人喂下了抑制剂。  


但依旧没有喘息的时间，因为他们还不知道该如何释放这些学生。  


“钥匙在总务处老师那里。”率先恢复理智的一个男学生开口说道，“是他把我们关在这里的。”  


Isaac惊讶地瞪大眼睛，“是他？”  


“谁？”  


“那天和我们对接的管教材的老师，你也见过的，姓罗。”  


Benji回头安抚陆续恢复理智的学生们，“你们再等一会儿，我们去去就来。”

“谢谢你们。”那个最先恢复理智的男学生带着大家朝累得瘫坐在地上的两人鞠了一躬。  


“呼……呼……”Benji喘着粗气，朝他们摆摆手，“没事没事，你们也先坐下，把事情和我们说清楚，到底是谁做的这种事，为什么要这么干？”  


学生们面面相觑，真的也都席地而坐了下来。  


“智元，你说吧。你是最早发现的。”学生中有个人招呼领头的男生，大多数学生面色阴沉，似乎不想多说话。  


也是，刚从那么羞耻的状态中恢复，估计此刻他们正深陷自我厌恶。  


“嗯……好。我叫孙智元，是这一届高三的学生会长。我和之前的总务处老教师吴老师关系很好，经常去帮他整理教材。有一次，我去仓库帮他拿东西的时候，误打误撞见到了抑制剂仓库没有上锁，里面还有人说话，我凑上去偷听，发现了一个秘密。”  


“里面是我们校长和吴老师在说话，吴老师似乎是惹怒了校长，校长很生气，说什么‘这个药是我花大价钱，找了很多途径才弄到的，非用不可’之类的，还威胁吴老师说，如果不照做，他的下场会很惨。”  


“药？”Isaac问了一句。  


“对，我听他们说了很久，好像是说，我们学校的领导原来一直都在学校提供的牛奶里给我们添加一种可溶解的药丸。校长管他叫做平和药丸（peace pill），据说长期服用会使人情绪稳定，帕值在正负5的范围内几乎不会波动，而且可以提高学业能力。但是据说有一个副作用，就是长期服用的人几乎百分百分化成beta。”  


“分化是自然规律，强行控制分化方向的行为是犯罪。”Benji插了一句，“是情报局严厉打击的重罪。”  


“是的，我知道。吴老师很抗拒，原因还不只这个，他似乎发现，服用了药丸的学生还出现了一些不好的副作用，但我没听清是什么。不知道校长拿什么威胁他，他只能照做。”智元回答，“本来我想报警的，结果第二天吴老师就失踪了，甚至可能死了。我非常害怕，不敢声张，只能提醒身边最好的朋友们，倒掉牛奶，不要喝。结果在这个学期，我们陆陆续续都分化成了omega。前两天，我们倒掉牛奶的事情被发现了，总务处新来的罗老师和体育老师用帮忙搬器材的借口把我们骗到这里，然后就把我们关了起来。”  


“你们的父母不找你们吗？”  


“他们告诉父母说我们被派去森特做游学旅行。还威胁我们说，如果不老实供出吴老师在哪里，就告诉父母我们坐的飞行器失事了，我们所有人都遇难了。他们以为我们觉察到药丸的存在是因为吴老师告诉了我们，以为我们会知道他的行踪。但我们真的什么也不知道，他们问不出什么，就把我们一直关在这儿直到集体发情，让我们生不如死。”  


Isaac从口袋中掏出之前发现的药丸，摊开掌心，  


“是这个吗？”  


“我其实没见过药丸本身，也许是吧……”智元犹豫着说。  


“我在抑制剂仓库找到的，上面写着‘P’，很有可能就是你所说的peace pill。”  


“Isaac，先把它收起来带回去。我改天找人检测一下成分，谢谢你的细心。”  


Benji站起身，拍拍手，示意所有学生集中注意力。  


“同学们，我是情报局派下来的监察员，曾经是情报局探员，你们可以信任我吗？”  


孩子们纷纷点头，毕竟是救了自己的恩人。  


“好，那你们先跟我一起去一个地方躲一阵子，暂时先不要回家。我和Isaac哥哥会照顾你们的。”他重新打开联络器，“知焕，帮我把我的大型飞行器从家里调过来，然后目的地设在上次我们去过的那个健身房窝点，我有些人要安置一下。另外，记得帮我把今天学校所有摄像头的记录都用昨天的版本替换一下，辛苦你了。”  


“收到。”知焕应了一声，又补了一句，“裴济旭，你想做什么？”  


“我要招魂，黑白两道的魂，我都要招。”  


他神秘地笑了一下。Isaac和他对上了眼神，大概猜到他想做什么了，伸出拳头和他撞了一下。

把孩子们都安置好之后，回程的飞行器只有他俩坐在驾驶座和副驾驶座了，空空荡荡的反而让人有点空虚起来。  


Benji看了一眼旁边被自己拐出来忙到半夜神情疲惫的文字编辑，有点不好意思地说了一句，  


“对不起。我不知道会把你卷进这么麻烦的事。”  


“没什么，硬要说的话，好像还是我先起的头。”Isaac偏过头，看着他苦笑了一下，看着Benji握着操纵杆的手，他想起了什么似的。  


“你手上的伤口，好些了吗？”  


“没事，蹭破点皮而已。谢谢你。”Benji余光看到Isaac雪白袖口上棕褐色的血迹，内心好像突然被抚摸了一下一般柔软下来。  


“我理解你想救他们，但也不要那样勉强自己。”Isaac把目光投向窗外，故意不看他，压低了声音说道。  


Benji笑了一下，“你明知道我那幅样子，不完全只是为了救他们的……”  


Isaac回过头，发现Benji正苦涩地笑着，他哑着嗓子说，“和你急着救他们的本能不一样，驱动我去打开笼子的，比起善意，更多的是性欲。你知道如果在你到来之前，我真的打开了笼子，会发生什么吗？”  


Isaac回想起白天看到的，他猩红的眼睛，和被欲望冲昏了头脑的，侵略性的眼神。想起了他紧紧抿着的嘴角和滚动的喉结上挂着的汗水。他汗湿的头发和在omega浓烈甜香的信息素里散发出的一缕一缕的清新味道。  


他不敢想象，也抗拒想象Benji假设的情况。  


“Isaac，这就是所谓的alpha，高贵理智强大，但在动物本能面前不堪一击，和野兽也没什么分别。让你看到我这么羞耻的一面，其实我有点难过。”  


Isaac无言地望着他，轻轻摇了摇头，眼神里是温柔的神色。  


“你知道白天你掏出omega抑制剂的时候，我为什么笑了吗？因为我太惊讶了，在这么紧急的场合，你还能考虑到可能会有omega需要抑制剂。你那么细心、冷静地面对当时的情况，我太惊讶又太敬佩了，觉得当一个beta真好。也许也不对……我认识不少beta，但像你这样的好像还真的是第一次见。”  


Isaac伸出手，放在Benji握着操纵杆的手上，他也不知道自己这个动作的用意是什么，只是Benji语气里苦涩的味道让他难受，想打断他的话。  


这个动作确实打断了Benji的话，他望着Isaac，一时竟然陷入了沉默。  


沉默中，Isaac发现Benji的帕值缓缓地跳动了起来，最后停在了近来的在他脖子上看到的最高值——798。  


“那个格子宽大的铁笼其实挡不住你的，如果你真的无法克制的话。”Isaac轻声说道，“你的自制力足够让你骄傲的了，Benji,别那么沮丧。如果你是野兽，也是我见过的最温柔的野兽了。”  


他没有说，甚至内心也不愿意去细想的另一句话是：  


野兽状态的你其实看起来……也不让人讨厌。

Benji的计划非常成功，学校方发现被关的学生们凭空消失，但不知去了哪里，不敢轻易告知家长原本准备好的飞行器遇难说辞。  


同班的同学报到警察处，突然变成了十几个人的失踪案。孩子们的头像和信息在拜欧区每一块LED屏幕上反复播放，请求目击者的线索。  


两三天后，Isaac作为目击者去警方报告，说在某处目击到了某一个学生。这是Benji和他商量好的位置，那个地方离健身房窝点很近。  


窝点信息警方并不知情，但有人知情。  


果然，当天深夜，Benji在健身房楼下的街角，截住了一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影。  


“吴老师，你居然没有跟着phantom离开拜欧，是有什么未了的事情吗？”  


Benji挡在老人面前，摘下了套在头上的黑色卫衣的帽子，笑得人畜无害。  


“你，你是谁？”  


“他是我朋友，别怕，吴老师。”Isaac也从另一边的墙角拐出来。  


“洪先生？”吴老师看到认识的人，瑟缩了一下，转身想逃，但是被Benji抓住了手臂。Alpha的力气很大，他根本无法挣脱。  


三个人潜入健身房楼下已经打烊的无人咖啡厅，坐了很久。  


Benji和Isaac并肩坐着，看着对面老得仿佛有一百多岁的吴老师，他灰白色的胡子已经很长，甚至连眉毛也杂乱无章。他的眼神空洞无神，嘴角细微地颤抖着。他好像刚从下水管道里爬出来一样，浑身散发出腐烂的味道。  


这和Isaac印象里那个总是微笑的干净熨帖的老人家仿佛不是同一个人。最可怕的，是他脖子左侧那个触目惊心的伤疤，那个疤大到，让人惊讶于他还能存活于世。  


Isaac淡淡地讲述最近他们两个所做的一切。老人家不开口，两个人也并不逼迫他。  


当吴老师终于开口的时候，已经是后半夜。  


“其实药丸的事，不是这一任校长才开始做的。”他慢慢说道，“我在任的三十年间，牛奶里一直都有添加成分，上头说是营养剂，主要功能是给青春期情绪不稳定的孩子们安神补脑的。年轻时的我从来没有多想，系统安排我做什么就做什么。我以为我们学校的各项数据平稳，学生乖巧不惹事，真的是因为学校治理有方。”  


“您是从什么时候发现不对劲的？”  


“是从这一任校长上任之后，他的孩子和他几个熟人的孩子也转来了这个学校。然而他们所有饮食都不和其他孩子一起，而是单独在校长办公室吃。我去了解了一下，发现这些孩子从来没喝过我们配的牛奶。然后我出于好奇，带着这个药丸去了一趟森特，找了一个药剂师检验了一下，发现这个药……几乎就是毒品。吃多了的孩子会对‘平静状态’成瘾，几乎无法再产生冲动和激情。戒断症状是激烈爆发类似于像omega发情一样的状态，但不会受孕。服用时间过长，几乎必定分化为beta，丧失了一切被分配到非beta适用的高级岗位的可能性。”  


“Isaac，我……三十年间给整整十几代的孩子喂下了这种药，还一辈子保持着900多的帕值，系统究竟是怎么判断一个人的？我难道不是该死的罪犯吗？而我知道了真相开始忏悔，帕值却一夜之间降到100，我……我是一个罪人……”  


“你什么都不知道啊，你不知道自己做了什么，你不知道这对孩子有害……” Isaac温柔地拍了拍老人的手背。  


“做了一辈子的事情，影响了无数的人，却不去深究自己究竟在做什么。Isaac，无知不是罪吗？”  


Isaac的手僵在原地，老人嘶哑的一句话，让他内心被砸出一个窟窿。  


影响无数人，却放任自己不加深究。  


无知不是罪吗？  


第二天，震惊拜欧区的学生失踪案告破了。吴老师在知道Benji是情报局探员之后，单独和他聊了很久。  


最后不知道是谁说服了谁，总之吴老师决定自首，结束躲藏的生涯，并告发他任上经历的几任校领导。  


这些人中有已经去世的荣誉等身的alpha教授，但大部分都已经是在森特担任教育界高官的体面人。他们在拜欧这个小小的学校里，默默操纵了三十多年间无数学生的人生，在被抓的时候，仍不觉得自己做错了什么。  


甚至连帕值都绿得让人心惊。

这次的事件惊动了森特的警方和情报局，各个机构分别下派人员来参与调查。  


Benji虽然全然参与，但不能揽任何功，甚至还要小心不暴露自己曾经介入过，消除他的痕迹花了知焕好大的力气。  


相反，Isaac倒是作为一个上报了情报的目击者，被授予了“公德市民”的称号，森特来的警方带着奖牌上五处来感谢他。  


那个警察刚要离开的时候，却突然被走廊尽头一闪而过的身影吸引了注意力。  


“Benji前辈?”刘知尚犹豫地叫了一声，那个人躲躲藏藏的背影顿住了。  


“真的是Benji哥？”知尚摘掉帽子，一路小跑地追了上去。  


“哎，真该死……应该溜得快一点的。”Benji皱着脸骂了一句，然后挤出一个微笑转过头。  


“啊——知尚啊——好巧哦——你来给我们Isaac送奖牌啊哈哈哈。”Benji不自然地笑着，不情愿地伸出手。  


“哦，哥……”知尚没有和他握手，而是抱了抱他，拍拍他的背“我知道你被调到拜欧当监察员了，没想到就是这里呢。”  


Isaac倒是没想到这个给自己送奖牌的小警察居然是Benji的旧相识，他抱着奖牌也走上前。这个长相温和憨厚的小警察也是个alpha，他进了五处之后，就带来了一股奶香奶香的无花果味道。  


Isaac看着龇牙咧嘴的Benji觉得有点好玩。  


“你完成任务早点回去吧啊。我还有点事要去忙一下。”Benji推着知尚就往外走。  


“你有什么事要忙？”Isaac坏心眼地问了一句，“不是下班了吗？”  


Benji回过头给他使了个眼色，平时挺好的一个哥哥，这时候怎么这么没有眼力见呢。  


“Benji哥你下班了的话，我请你吃饭吧。”知尚憨憨地笑着，突然好像想起什么似的，把Benji拉到一边，小声说，“哥，我跟你说一个这次中学生失踪案的绝密信息。这次的被查出来的，学校里使用的禁药，源头是phantom。”  


“什么？”原本老大不情愿的Benji听到这个名字，突然警觉了起来。  


“你是说……”  


“对，”知尚原本笑眯眯的脸也严肃起来，“恐怕和他有关。”  


记忆中那张脸又浮现在眼前，甚至那个人琴酒味的信息素都几乎在鼻尖涌动出来。Benji回头看看好奇地探头探脑的Isaac，内心沉重地叹了口气。  


“你告诉我做什么？我已经不是探员了，也没资格参与追查phantom的事情了，我现在是一个监察出版机构的闲职。”  


“哦……”知尚有点没趣地垂下了眼睛，“我以为你会想知道和他有关的情报。”  


Benji虽然有点烦这个傻傻的高中后辈，但这时候他垂着眼睛的样子又让他有点不忍心。毕竟他是那次事件中被伤得最深的人，却永远不知道记仇是什么意思。  


“你不恨他吗？知尚？你为什么还这么执着于找他呢？”  


知尚把警帽戴了回去，正了正，一脸认真地说，“我也不知道……Benji哥，这话我只对你说。我虽然很想抓住他，但我也……有点想念他。你和他，是影响我最深的两个人。这辈子，就算你就这么算了，我也一定会找到他的。”  


……………………tbc……………………


	4. 第四章

第四章

知尚其实只比裴济旭和安重载小一岁，但跳了级的两人成了高三学长的时候，知尚才刚进这个高中。

这时候的裴济旭已经开始长个儿，拔高了之后，脸上的婴儿肥也褪去了不少，16岁的他混在18岁的同学们中间并不显得不合群了。安重载骨骼也分明了起来，肤色白皙的他，挺直的鼻梁和俊秀的下颌角逐渐显现，不似小时候那么像小女孩了。但他的个子比不上裴济旭，为此内心还默默地嫉妒了一阵子。

他俩拿下了高中最后一届的综合竞技的冠亚军之后，上台给安重载献花的男孩，就是刘知尚。

知尚看着这个还没自己高，但是蝉联了三年冠军的学长，激动得完全说不出话，甚至连递花都忘了，到头来还是安重载自己一把把花夺了过去。

“啊，对不起学长，恭喜你。”知尚手还维持着捧花的姿势，盯着安重载的眼睛呆呆地说了一句。

安重载和身边站在亚军领奖台的裴济旭对视了一下，觉得这个傻呵呵的学弟有点好玩，也笑了一下，回答他，“谢谢你，但是你看……”

知尚顺着他的手一回头，发现一起上来献花的人都已经下台了，只有自己一个人还愣着，旁边等着cue流程的老师们，都皱着眉看着自己。

“哦哦，我这就下去，对，对不起。”

正是这次尴尬的相遇，让裴济旭和安重载两人，看到那个在学生活动中心外徘徊的男孩的时候，就第一时间认出了他。

他背着书包，戴着个帽子，不时地透过窗户看一眼，然后继续徘徊。

安重载不是个爱管闲事的人，但裴济旭好奇心重，忍不住跑到这个学弟身边，就着他的视线往教室里看了一眼。这个房间似乎是高一学生综合竞技的训练室。每一届实力最佳的几个学生，可以申请拥有专门的训练室和教练。

“怎么，你很想进吗？”裴济旭低着头眯着眼睛看了一下对方的校牌上的名字，“刘知尚同学？”

“嗯……也不是……”知尚踌躇地说。他看了一眼也在慢慢走过来的安重载，不知道怎么开口，“我……我……”

安重载也走到他面前的时候，他终于憋出来了那句话，“我其实进了特训小组的。”

“啊？”裴济旭惊讶地瞪大眼。

知尚从口袋掏出一张纸，上面是他的学籍报告，上面有他入学的索值帕值动态图。确实，在表格的某一行，写着“推荐进入综合竞技特训小组”。

“那你在这里走来走去的干嘛？”安重载问，“进去啊。”

“但是，但是他们都不欢迎我。”

“为什么？”裴济旭问。

“不知道是谁告诉特训队队长，我的父亲是警局局长，我的伯父是情报局官员，他们就认定我的索值是篡改过杜撰出来的，觉得我是靠假数据被系统判定进特训小组的。第一次合训的时候，没有人和我组队做任务，也没人给我教材，我觉得太尴尬了，就不敢进去了。”

“你是吗，我的意思是，篡改数据进的小组？”安重载皱着眉头问。

“我应该不是吧……”知尚有点委屈地说，“但问题是我也不知道，我真的没有要求家人做过这种事。而且我也不知道篡改数据是不是可能。”

“这种事怎么可能不知道呢？”裴济旭插嘴，“平时我们竞技课也偶尔有对抗，小比赛也有，你的表现怎么样不就能反应出来了吗？”

“智力竞赛和机械战士格斗我的成绩都很好，在我们年级是拿得出手的，拿过几次小比赛的冠军，但是我的演说很差……”知尚低着头，“我一到关键时候就说不出话……所以他们问我的时候，我也没办法反驳，可能我真的没有资格吧。”

“但是演说的权重有那么高吗？”安重载看了一眼裴济旭，Benji也冲他摇了摇头表示不知道。

“不管怎么说，你被分配进了小组，不让你参加是什么道理。”裴济旭用手推了一把知尚的后背，说，“走，我们带你进去。”

看到两个传奇的学长走了进来，一屋子高一学生都突然安静下来。

看到他俩身后默默跟着的知尚，他们又露出了不解的表情。

“你们没有人要和他组队吗？”安重载冲着学弟们问了一句，一群学生面面相觑，谁也没回答。

他走到坐在第一排的学生面前，问了他一句，“同学你好，能看看你的索值动态图吗？”

这个男生站起身，看起来比安重载长得还老成些，体格也大些，但这个三届冠军的压迫感真不是开玩笑的，他忍不住乖乖从书包掏出那张纸。

“唔……你这不是还没知尚高吗？”他环顾一圈，“所以你们在嫌弃他什么？”

“谁知道他是真是假的……”不知哪里有人嘟囔了一句。

“觉得他是假的，那在比赛中赢他不就好了吗？暗搓搓地抵制他算怎么回事？”裴济旭也插了一句。

“有人自愿要和他组队吗？”裴济旭举起一只手，冲着大家问道。

鸦雀无声。

学生们心中对知尚这个人更加心情复杂了，他家底难以猜测也就算了，甚至传奇的学长也帮他说话，来头一定很可怕。

“学，学长。”安重载身边的男生怯怯地说了一句，“我们刚好是奇数，其他人都已经两两组好队了，现在没法拆开，拆了就会有另一个人落单的。”

“哦……是这样。”安重载沉吟了一下，朝裴济旭扔了个眼色，“我们这届比赛之后，高三的特训小组没有任务了吧？毕业前我俩轮流来高一这个教室给知尚当搭档你觉得怎么样？”

“嗯？”裴济旭一副吃了一惊的样子，“你不是最怕麻烦了吗？倒也不是不行……”

整个教室的人都惊呆了，但最吃惊的还是知尚。

“这，这怎么好意思……学长……”知尚慌乱地举着两只手，好像要把安重载的决定推回去似的。

“你小子，我们只是闲着也是闲着，但能证明你自己的只有你自己。你要是不拿出点实力给我们看看，我俩的面子都会被你丢光的。”

于是高三的最后一个学期，裴济旭和安重载时不时地混进高一的特训小队去殴打小朋友。

说是小朋友，其实大家也就差一岁。慢慢的，知尚的实力显现出来，大家也就接受了他，他也渐渐稍微有了些自信。但是他还是呆呆的，总get不到裴济旭的意思，裴济旭没有安重载那么有耐心，总是被他气得不行。不去特训的时候，总是绕着他走。但他俩本质上都是善良得要命的家伙，有意无意地教了知尚很多。因为有这两个人撑腰，知尚虽然还是总是对人软软地笑着不知道横着走，但至少没人敢欺负他了。

意想不到的结果是，他俩居然在知尚这一届，交到了更多朋友。

也许是年纪更相近吧，比起逐渐分化，性别特征越来越明显的同届高三哥哥姐姐们，还是高一无忧无虑的家伙们更亲近得起来。

知尚永远记得高一的那次综合竞技比赛，那是在裴济旭和安重载毕业的两周前。

他拿了季军，是意想不到的好成绩。站在领奖台的时候，他激动坏了。

但让他瞬间当机，铭记一生的瞬间是——安重载拿着奖牌和花混在一群高一的学生中朝自己走来。

他穿着和自己一样的校服，黑色的短发软软地趴在头顶，因为猜想到自己震惊的场面，嘴角忍不住偷笑着，眼睛眯成了一条缝。他混在高一的同学们中间并不显眼，但从舞台的一边冒出来的瞬间，自己眼里就再也看不见别人。

甚至有点想哭。

所以他低头让学长给自己挂上奖牌的瞬间，眼泪啪地就掉在了自己脚尖。

“哭什么啊，傻子。”安重载一把把花塞进他怀里，揉了揉他的脑袋，“好不容易证明了自己，要笑才行。”

“嗯！”然后知尚哭得更响了。

“嘿！看这儿！”台下响起了裴济旭的声音，安重载一把揽过知尚的脖子，朝着台下声音的方向比了个V。

“把你拍得这么丑的照片也留着。”Benji嘲弄地耸了耸鼻子，把照片往知尚那边一丢，重新端起了咖啡杯。

知尚迅速拿起照片，塞进了自己办公平板的套子里，仿佛多见一会儿光也怕它褪色似的。

坐在一旁的Isaac匆匆扫过一眼，看到上面白白净净地比v的少年，但没看清楚脸就被知尚收起来了。他有点在意地眨眨眼，也端起咖啡喝了一口。

他不知道为什么这两个老同学约见面，连自己也被叫来了。不过听他们聊森特的校园往事，还挺有意思的，毕竟和拜欧的学校氛围太不一样了。拜欧的中学根本没有综合竞技这种东西，大家都疯狂地赶学习进度，然后在高三听天由命地等着系统分配。

“这是我唯一一张和他的合照了……”知尚喃喃道，似乎还没从回忆中走出来。

“你说phantom是peace pill的来源，但这说不通啊。Phantom以往的宗旨不是引诱beta叛乱，鼓励alpha和omega反抗婚育和职业分配，明明是应该冲着鼓励冲动，煽动犯罪的方向去的，他们研制这种让人压抑的药片干嘛？”Benji放下咖啡杯，把话题带回来。

“反作用的药，也就是让人冲动和迷幻的药也有，叫做fantasy pill，同样的大小上面印着字母f。他们估计是拿不同的药片控制内部成员。只不过不知道P药丸是怎么流入到正常社会里的，我们还在查这个源头。”

“有什么进展吗？”

“似乎是森特中心科学院的某个姓安的医学教授被策反了，加入了phantom。据调查，他在叛变之前，就在分配给他的科研任务之外，长期偷偷研制精神控制类药物。他……”知尚抬头看看Benji，露出一个You know who的眼神，“他在失踪之前和这个教授有过接触，搞不好也和教授叛变有关。”

“也姓安，他们两个有血缘关系吗？”

“目前查到的是没有，这个姓安的教授是个alpha，很年轻，就比你和那个人大3岁而已，就已经是教授的级别了。如果不叛变的话，科学院的很多同僚都觉得他会是科学院神经医学将来最重要的权威。”

“咳咳，两位。你们聊这么重要的情报，我坐在这儿合适吗？”Isaac轻轻用手指敲了一下桌子，有点不好意思地说。

“啊，洪先生，Benji哥说，您是帕值5年不变的纪录保持者，说你是最不会叛变的人了，所以加入也没关系。而且您刚刚还提供了情报被嘉奖，我相信您的人品。我跟你老实说吧，全世界我最信任的人就是Benji哥了，他说没关系的人，肯定没关系的。”

Isaac皱着眉看着Benji，比起知尚对Benji的盲目信任，Benji对自己的盲目信任更难理解。

“还有，其实这也不是什么绝密信息了。刚才我说的一切在森特是被媒体都公开报道过的，因为phantom的成员都被通缉了，他们的背景和相貌都不停地在所有屏幕不定时播放。但核心成员都藏匿得太好了，至今还没被发现踪迹。估计大部分时候他们都在哈默内，偶尔才会流窜到森特或者拜欧，这时候通常是制造一些事件来扰乱社会安定或者策反一些重要人物。他们似乎在不断发展力量，你看，这就是被策反的那个姓安的科学家。”

知尚从平板中调出照片，递给Isaac看。

照片里是一个穿着白大褂的青年，很瘦，黑色的短发梳着中分，上半张脸看起来就像个老老实实的中学老师，但他不笑的嘴角倔强地向下撇着，神情中似乎带点对什么的不满。

嗯，好像叛变了也不奇怪。Isaac心里默默地想着，又喝了一口咖啡。

拜欧五区中学的领导上上下下换了一波，那几个受害学生患上了严重的PTSD。知尚回到森特之后上报了这个情况，为了避免引起进一步的伤害，警局协同情报局帮他们修改了一些数据，然后安排他们全家迁移到森特去居住。

他们离开之前三三两两地来出版五处看过Benji和Isaac，分别向他们表示了感谢。孩子们大大方方地拥抱了Isaac，但在Benji面前有点畏畏缩缩。他们都是omega，分化了之后其实蛮少见到这样成年的长着一副还不错的皮囊的alpha，而且他们都目睹过Benji发情的样子，再次出现在他面前无论男女都好像有点……害羞了。

“Isaac哥哥，”一个女孩子抓着Isaac的衣袖摇了摇他的手臂，“你帮我们拥抱一下Benji哥哥替我们说声谢谢吧，我们有点不太好意思。”

“我？”Isaac吃惊地指着自己，有点听不懂这逻辑，“为什么是我？”

“你又不需要害羞……”那个女孩子脸红地低声说，然后轻轻推了他一把。

他有点犹豫，Benji倒是很理解的样子，歪了歪脑袋，笑出一口白牙，朝他张开了双臂。

“Isaac，来吧，我接受你的道谢。”

Isaac无奈地笑笑，朝他走过去，“我可没什么谢你的。”

Benji也往前一步，把这个个子比自己小上不少的文字编辑拥入怀中，在他耳边轻轻说了一句，“真没什么可谢我的？”

他的气息吹在耳边让人觉得痒痒的。而且被抱住的时候，alpha仿佛带着青绿色的信息素把他从头到脚包裹住，Isaac突然理解了omega的孩子们不敢与他拥抱的原因了。连他这么心如止水的人，都觉得心跳似乎加快了一点点。

他把手环住Benji的背轻轻拍了拍，沉吟了一下，回答了他一句，“谢谢你找到了吴老师，谢谢你解决了这一切。”

下一秒他吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，因为Benji听到他坦白的话之后突然收紧了这个拥抱，他感觉alpha有力的臂膀紧紧箍住自己的背，甚至自己被这股力道抱得不得不稍稍踮起一点脚尖。Benji把脖子放在他的左肩，脸埋在他的背上，说了一句，“也谢谢你，Isaac，为了我在这里遇到的一切。”

他的声音闷在Isaac棉布的衣服里，但听得出来，每一个字都带着笑意。

很快，他们就找回了平静的日常。

Isaac依然每天紧锁着眉头盯着“托尔斯泰一号”安定地生产着不好不坏，和过去十年大同小异的文学作品。没什么惊喜，也没什么困难。

Benji依然每天在不同办公室打扰辛苦工作的编辑们。他和唯一的女alpha，前台小姑娘Shannon建立了独特的友谊，经常合伙捉弄办公室的老实人。虽然每次都把编辑们弄得气急败坏，但从前平静无波的五处，这两三个月以来莫名地多了很多笑声。Benji脖子上的帕值也在一点一点地回升。

也没有人计算过，但果然Benji好像还是最经常赖在Isaac的办公室。

此刻的Isaac正弄完一本没什么新意的爱情小说，抬头看看正在自己办公室玩飞镖的不务正业监察员，突然有点生气。

“你怎么可以这么闲？”

“这不是你们都太老实了吗？”Benji又掏出一个飞镖，“哒”的一声，飞镖稳稳地落在靶子中间。“Yes！”他握了握拳，露出了一个小得意的表情。

“你们这么老实，监察员不就是摆设吗？”

Isaac一只手撑住下巴，忍不住笑着问，“所以你是想让我们犯事儿吗？好让你有的放矢，不无聊？”

Benji举起一只手煞有介事地摆了个制止的动作，“诶？Isaac大编辑，这可是你说的，我可没这么说。”说着又扔出了下一只飞镖。

动作间，Isaac留意到他脖子上的数字，已经涨到了815，虽然依旧是蓝色，但变成了浅浅的好像天空一样的蓝色，和刚来的时候的深蓝已经全然不同。

这是马上要回到850档，变成象征着优秀的绿色前的征兆。

他突然想起了一件事，忍不住开口问，

“所以，裴监察员大人，既然我们这里这么风平浪静，你真的有必要在这里待半年吗？”

Benji动作停了停，然后回过头盯着Isaac，“编辑大人是想我提早离开吗？你是嫌我烦人，还是想等我走之后做坏事？”

“噗……”Isaac笑出声，快下班了，他一边收拾起桌上的东西，一边打趣Benji,“也许两者都是吧，所以你要不考虑早点走？”

“Isaac先生要做坏事，那我就更不能走了。”Benji也收拾起自己玩了一下午的玩具，笑着回答。

“裴济旭！！！”Shannon这时候突然冲了进来，“啊，不好意思Isaac，我不是故意的，没吓着你吧？”

“我没事，怎么了？”

“Princess丢了！”

“什么丢了？”Benji没听懂她在说什么。

“孔雀！你们都不看新闻的吗？！”Shannon急得大吼，“拜欧动物园剩下的唯一一只孔雀！我不是给你说了，我的宝贝Princess，我每周都要去看的Princess！丢了！”

小姑娘平时酷酷的，这时候急得脸通红，看着快哭了。

Isaac也忍不住跟着着急起来，他很喜欢动物和植物，也经常去动物园看那些硕果仅存的动物们。22世纪发生灾变之前，据说地球动物的多样性非常夸张，但那次之后灭绝了将近7成，拜欧这样的生态环境之下，野生动物更是少得可怜。拜欧动物园只有两只孔雀，一公一母，但繁育的小孔雀就算举全区财政也无法培养成活，上个月母孔雀还死了，只剩一只公孔雀形单影只。

Princess恐怕就是Shannon擅自给那只公孔雀起的名字。她是个重度孔雀迷，前台她的办公桌上，摆满了孔雀的摆件和照片。

人家是男孩。Isaac内心默默吐槽。

“上个月Princess的伴侣死了之后，野生动物保护中心的官员就决定要把Princess运到森特的野生动物园去养。拜欧动物园这么久没有培育出小孔雀让他们很失望，所以亲自派人过来接Princess了。”

Shannon伤心又愤怒地说，“靠，这个鬼地方，连我最后一点小小的希望也要剥夺了！这样也就算了，结果他们不知出了什么疏忽，居然有一个饲养员半路带着Princess跑路了！现在Princess生死未卜，这些混蛋！！！”

小姑娘气得狠狠砸了一下桌子，一时之间，她的信息素也在室内蔓延开来。和她火爆的脾气不太搭的是，她的信息素居然是甜甜的像香蕉一样的味道。Isaac闻见过，据说是一种叫做“含笑”的花的香味。

“所以你找我做什么？”

“你去给我把我的Princess找回来啊！”

Benji和Isaac不解地对视一眼，“我怎么知道那个人带它去哪儿了？”

“你不是有飞行器吗？我认识的人里只有你有飞行器，你可以去空中看一下啊。”她着急忙慌地打开Isaac的电脑，点开地图，指着一个地点说，“那个饲养员是在这个地方失去联系的，他没有飞行器，充其量就是开着陆地行走的车辆，应该走不远，你看看他会往哪边走？”

Benji和Isaac都凑到电脑前，摸着下巴思考起来。

“这个地点，不可能往东或者往南，这两边都是往人员更密集的市区走了，带着这么大一只野生动物的笼子，不可能不吸引人注意。”Isaac说着，看了一眼Benji。

“没错，往北边也可能性也不大，北边完全是光秃秃的荒野，没有任何可以藏匿的地方，他会非常显眼。那只能是往西走了吗？那个方向是……”

“森特？！”Shannon大喊，“本来就是要接去森特保护起来的，他带走了它，又跑到森特去做什么？难道……”她露出了担忧的表情，“难道他不想让Princess受保护，他要把它带到无人的地方伤害Princess？”

“应该不是……”Benji仔细看着地图，“西北这边，森特和拜欧接壤的地方有一片森林，是离拜欧最近的山林了。他估计是想把Princess带到野生环境里去。”

“该死，这和杀了Princess有什么区别？现在任何一片野生环境都不是脆弱的动物可以存活的地方，这个家伙！”

“Shannon你冷静，我们能分析出来的，警察也能分析出来。估计警车已经追上去了。”Isaac担忧地看着这个年轻的同事，安抚道。

“但是不够快！Benji我知道你的飞行器比警察快，而且，这个饲养员知道一定会被找到和追上还要带走Princess，我有一种很不祥的感觉。”

在空中盘旋了整整三小时，Isaac终于在漆黑的地表发现了一个小小的光点。

“那里！”

Benji也发现了，飞行器上自带的光感捕捉定位系统迅速缩小范围，并自动调整飞行目标。

十多分钟后，飞行器降落在了光点出现过的地方。这是一条河边的一块小小的河滩。光点恐怕是那个人之前点亮过车灯，因为河边有一小片草被压塌了，似乎是有人坐在这里过的痕迹。旁边还留下了车辙。

但此刻河边空无一人。

Shannon刚想跟着他俩走下旋梯，却又犹豫了一下在门口欲言又止。

“怎么了？”Isaac发现她为难又焦灼的眼神，关切地问了她一句。

“我有夜盲症。”Shannon沮丧地说，“晚上什么都看不见，但是我想和你们一起去找Princess，怎么办？我怎么这么没用！气死我了！”

Benji拍拍她的肩膀，把她推回飞行器内部，做了一个睡觉的手势，对她说，“臭丫头你就在里面睡着吧，我和Isaac会帮你把那只鸟弄回来的，你放心好了。”

Shannon举起拳头朝他挥了一下，“你最好说到做到，弄不回来，你就死了。而且我的宝贝一根羽毛都不准掉，它掉一根羽毛，我卸你一条胳膊！”

“行行行！”Benji扶额道，“你这是拜托人的态度吗？Isaac我们走。”

他俩举着手电筒，走入了夜间的森林。

手电的光像两根雪白的柱子，晃动着驱散了夜间漂浮在空气中浑浊的黑暗气息，给两个人摸索出一条道路。

这个时代的森林其实没什么危险，毕竟可能会伤人的大型野生动物都灭绝得差不多了，就算有也在森特的中心公园里圈养着。

但黑暗，黑暗代表的未知，本就会让人有些惴惴不安。

“Isaac，我俩怎么回事，怎么又大半夜在这里加这种不必要的班了？”Benji一边拨开眼前挡路的灌木，一边问。

“我也想知道，自从你来了之后，我大晚上没事在外面瞎晃的次数比我前三十年的都多。你可真是个麻烦制造机。不过今天这事，就算Shannon不提，我也会有点着急。那只孔雀真的挺漂亮的。”

Benji作为一个森特长大的人，对拜欧人民对动植物的这种执念不太能理解。但Shannon和Isaac都是他的好朋友，他们一着急，他也就没法不被卷进来。

“我是因为你和Shannon才出来的，你们才是麻烦制造机。”

和Isaac斗着嘴，好像黑暗的森林也不显得那么阴森无聊了。

这时候Shannon仿佛感应到了似的，发来一条信息，Benji打开，发现是那个出逃的饲养员的信息。

照片里是一个方脸的很憨厚的小伙子，看起来很年轻，应该就将将二十岁左右。

“李江浩，男性beta。去年高中毕业之后就在森特中心动物园做实习孔雀饲养员了，一直勤勤恳恳，从来没有出过乱子。今年刚转正，这是他转正之后第一次出差，就是来拜欧接这只被Shannon叫作公主的公孔雀。没想到会把它拐走出逃。这孩子完全看不出有什么坏心眼的样子，应该不会真的伤害一只鸟吧。”Benji看着平板，复述完之后，冲着Isaac评论了一句。

Isaac耸耸肩，继续往前走。

突然，不知道是踩到了什么湿滑的东西，他突然身子往旁边倒去。Benji反应很快，一把抓住他的手臂，却也被带得失去重心，两个人一起往旁边的一个斜坡滑去，脚下似乎找不到什么可以拦阻的植被，两个人一路滑了好久。

“咚——”地一声，两个人打着滚掉进了一个水潭。

水潭不深，大概就到Benji的腰部，他挣扎着站起身，用右手撑着找不到重心的Isaac，帮助他也站稳，左手摸了摸自己的脸，吃痛地深吸一口气，

“嘶——好疼，我的脸好像被什么东西划破了，你没事吧，Isaac？”

Isaac惊魂未定地喘着气，一只手紧紧抓住Benji的手臂，另一只手放在胸口，似乎还没反应过来。

“Isaac？”

“哦，哦我没事，就是吓了一跳。谢谢你，下面的泥潭好软，我差点站不起来了，貌似我左脚还陷在里面。”

“哦？是吗？拔不出来吗？”

“嗯，好像有什么东西缠住了。”Isaac两只手搭在Benji肩膀，借力使了使劲，却还是不行，甚至因为用力蹬右脚，导致右脚也陷了进去。

“你别动。”Benji看他不得要领的样子，赶紧制止他，“我来想想办法，我脚底好像有岩石，可以踩实。”

他把手掌放在Isaac的腰上，抓住他的腰。

本意是想借着浮力往上拉一把Isaac，结果手掌贴住的一瞬间，两个人都有点走神。

刚才滑落水潭的过程中，Isaac总是扎进西裤里的衬衫滑落出来。现在衬衫下摆正在水中漂浮着，以至于Benji伸进水下的手，一下子贴在了他赤裸的腰部肌肤上。Benji也没料到会直接接触到他的皮肤，手下细腻的触感让他心脏停跳了一拍。

Isaac的腰很细，Benji的手很大，两只手一围住，Isaac仿佛一条落入渔网的小鱼一样紧张起来，一瞬间瞪大了眼睛看着眼前距离不到二十公分的脸。反应过来才发现，自己的手臂还紧紧环在Benji肩膀上。

他的腰很怕痒，忍不住瑟缩了一下。

感受到他的瑟缩，Benji赶紧松开手，他清了清嗓子，说了声，“不好意思。”

“没事……我只是，有点怕痒。”

两个人莫名又沉默了两秒。

此刻月亮升到了半空中，云霭褪去，月光突然变得很明亮，静谧的水潭变成了深蓝色。

Isaac强迫自己移开视线，看着水潭上月光被摇摇晃晃出碎裂的银色波纹，居然有点心乱如麻。这种奇怪的感觉，他从来没有感受到过。他平静了一下自己，稳住声音说，

“大概这样也是出不来的，我的脚被泥潭里的水草缠住了，好像死结一样紧。”

“那没别的办法了。”Benji把头发往后拨了一下，“我下去帮你解开，你站稳了。”

没等Isaac回答，他就深深吸了一口气，然后吐光了肺里的空气，潜到了水底下。他在水底睁开眼，潭水不干净，睁开眼很痛，但他强忍着来到Isaac腿边。

果然，水下黑乎乎的未知植物把Isaac的脚死死缠住，他动手开始解，但很困难。花了好长时间才解开了最外面一层，他忍不住冒出水面透了口气。Isaac还没来得及说什么，他又潜了下去，这次他捡了块石头去割那水草，稍微有点成效，但还是没能一次性成功。当他再次冒出水面的时候，Isaac看着他血红的眼睛有点不忍起来。

“等会吧。”他按住Benji，制止他下潜。

“没事的。”Benji重重眨了几下眼，笑笑地说，“我马上就好。”

然后又潜了下去。这次他终于松动了最里面缠得最紧的部分，Isaac稍微用了用力，脚终于可以动了。Benji抓住Isaac的脚踝，把上面脏脏的东西拨开。

眼前的画面让他在水底愣了愣。

深蓝色的水中，自己握在手中的脚踝，纤细温暖，毫不挣扎。他甚至可以看清他脚踝上的筋脉，因为过于瘦削而突出的骨头，握住的时候，几乎可以感受到Isaac的血液在手中汩汩流动。

身体，这是人的身体。这是在我手中的，人的身体。

憋了太久气的他突然无法继续，然后就呛了水。

双脚被解放出来的Isaac赶紧摸索着踩到岩石上，把眼前狼狈呛水的家伙捞出水面。

所幸电子产品还都足够防水，一样一样捞出来，试了试都还算有用。

两个人坐在水潭边，各怀心事地休整着自己。

Isaac侧过脸看看坐在一旁的同伴，他的衣服湿透了，头发也滴着水。刚才因为水下睁眼而布满眼睛的红血丝至今还没褪去。他的侧脸似乎确实被划出了一道伤口，估计流了点血，但是因为不停入水，此刻没有血的痕迹，但破了的皮被泡得有些微微的发白。

这个人做事，也太自说自话了，感染了怎么办。他有点担心地想。

此刻他回想起自打认识以来，Benji做的一切。

是alpha的共性吗？总是这么兴致勃勃地介入他人的事，不怕受伤地投入进去，不计代价不计后果。他想起刚才贴住自己腰部和脚踝的温暖手掌。

Alpha都是这么，热情温暖的生物吗？

他回忆着自己认识的为数不多的alpha，忍不住推翻这个推论。

好像，似乎，只有坐在身边的这个人，给自己带来过这样强烈的感受。

“这个水潭，是那边那条溪流汇聚过来的，上面森林的路那么难走，他带着笼子里的孔雀估计更难。”Benji却似乎已经平静了下来，指着淙淙流下来的溪流说。

“看起来是这样，溪边貌似还算有可以正常行走的路。”

“走吧Isaac，我们沿着溪流往上游走，估计没错。”

“但是你没事吗？还有，我们的衣服还湿着……”

“吹着风走路一会儿就会干。走吧，Shannon还等着呢。”

“好。”

两个人相互扶持着站起来，深一脚浅一脚地往溪流上游走去。

溪流两边的森林，传来各种窸窸窣窣的声音，听起来却并不吓人，倒像是大自然的窃窃私语。月亮也跟着两人静悄悄地移动着，好像不放心似的，温柔地挂在天空。

这样的夜，他俩都是第一次经历。

很累，很糗，刚才滚落的时候弄的伤口很痛。但是两个人隐约都……不希望这个夜晚太快结束。

“啊。”Benji轻呼了一声，拿电筒照在溪流上，然后迅速淌进了水里。

Isaac也看到了，那是顺着溪流漂下来的，在月光下闪闪发光的……

一根长长的孔雀尾羽。


	5. 第五章

第五章

“和你预想的一样，”知焕打着哈欠，对着镜头说，“他的帕值芯片定位在莫名奇妙的地方，我看了一下是在河道里，估计是在你降落的那个河滩取下来扔进水里的，然后冲到了那个地方。”

“好。”Benji和Isaac已经在溪边徒步了将近两小时，没有什么多余的力气了，他简短地回复了自己的联络员。

“我说，找人拉着我加班也就算了，找一只鸟还要半夜叫醒我，信不信我明天一早就把你给举报了？”知焕的声音从联络器中传来。

不信。Isaac内心默默回答。我算是看出来了，要举报你早举报了。

但他当然没有真的说出口，只是觉得知焕这个家伙也真的是可爱极了。

“算我欠你的，等我回森特一起还你，你想想要点什么，我工资负担范围之内的。”

“得了吧，你那点工资，还没我的一半。你给我少惹事，早点调回来分担一下我的任务才是正事。”

知焕骂骂咧咧地断开了联络。

两个人的眼前，出现了一个岔道。溪流往上游，一分为二成了两条。

Isaac停在原地看了看Benji，“看来，我们要分开走了。”

Benji不知道为什么，产生了一种极不情愿的情绪。但Isaac是对的。

“好吧。我往左边走，你往右边。我们保持联系。一旦发现踪迹了，就把导航开起来，另一个人要迅速汇合。毕竟谁也不知道，那个家伙有没有什么危险。”

“好的。”Isaac冷静地回应。

“呐，这个你拿着。”Benji把手上的孔雀尾羽递给Isaac。

“为什么？”Isaac接过来，不解地冲着他摇了摇这根漂亮的东西。

“这个东西怪好看的，挺衬你。”Benji笑嘻嘻地说，“还有，让Shannon看到我拿着的话，搞不好以为我弄掉的。我胳膊还想留着呢。”

Isaac被他逗笑，点点头，把尾羽插进裤子口袋，拿左手护着，开始往右边走。

“Isaac，”Benji叫住他，“拜托，注意安全，别再和刚才似的，我不在你身边可没人捞你。”

回想起刚才在水潭里的一幕，Isaac感觉脸热了一下，压住嗓音回了一句，“我知道了。”

一个人沿着溪流又走了大概一个多小时，现在是夏季，大概过不了多久，天就要亮了。

Isaac发现自己一直在不断地攀升，现在已经身在半山腰了。他不断地用电筒扫着路面，渴望发现不久前有人走过的痕迹。如果是带着一只孔雀，可能也会有粪便或者羽毛之类的线索。但走了这么久，还是毫无踪迹。

他现在相当确定李江浩应该选了Benji那条路。

但，等等，那是什么？

黄黄绿绿的溪边小道上有一个小小的橙色的圆点。

他蹲下来，用手指捡起，放在眼前仔细看了看。

这是一颗药丸，形态特别眼熟。

翻过来一看，反面居然印着一个小小的字母F。

他倒吸一口冷气，回想起那天知尚对Benji所说的话。这是phantom他们组织研发的另一种，让人冲动和迷乱的药丸fantasy pill！

他刷地一下站起身，惊恐地拿手电向四周扫了扫。这里也有那个组织的人出没吗？我和Benji被发现了吗？他们在暗处我们在明处，我居然这么大大咧咧地在这儿走着，也许下一秒就会落入圈套？

四周黑暗的丛林在前半夜似乎还是静谧浪漫的，但在Benji不在，自己孤身一人的此刻，变得可怕起来。

“滴滴滴滴——”联络器突然尖叫起来，吓得Isaac的电筒都掉在了地上。

下一秒，他才反应过来，是Benji发来的消息。联络器上显示出地图和一个发光的圆点，跳动了几下之后，路线和方向都跳了出来。Benji的文字消息也随之出现。

“发现了，速来。”

Benji定位的地方是一处山脊，Isaac费力地赶到之后并没有看见他人。他拿着电筒找了很久，才发现了一个隐秘的岩洞。电筒的光柱照进去的一瞬间，他看到横在地上的一只脚，这吓了他一跳。

“Isaac是你吗？”Benji的声音传来，Isaac悬着的一颗心放了下来，然后循着声音走进了岩洞。

Benji面前躺着一个人，似乎刚从昏迷中醒转，脸色糟糕，正在痛苦地咳嗽。

Isaac仔细辨认了一下，发现果然是那个逃走的饲养员李江浩。

“他怎么了？”

Isaac也在他们身边蹲下，他看着这个少年，有些担忧地问Benji。

“他刚才试图自杀，在外面的树上吊了一会儿，我在最后关头找到的他，把他解下来了。但他昏迷了好久，现在半醒不醒。”

“自杀？”Isaac没想到会是这样的场景，“他绑架了一只孔雀，是为了来山林里自杀？那孔雀呢？”

“我找到的时候就没看见，或许是他把它放走了。”

“他这么做的目的到底是什么？”

“我也不知道。看，他醒了，我们问他自己吧。”

李江浩的眼神慢慢聚焦，最后惊恐地停留在两个陌生人身上。

“我没有死吗？”他问出了一个很傻的问题。

“我看着像死神吗？”Benji不会说人话地回了一句。

Isaac瞪了他一眼，安抚着这个年轻人说，“这个家伙把你救下来了，江浩对吗？你还这么年轻，为什么要做这种事？”

江浩坐起身，不信任地往后退了退，背靠在岩洞的墙壁上，缄默不语。

“我们不是来抓你的，我们只是担心那只孔雀。你是饲养员，你总知道，这种娇生惯养的生物，在现在的自然环境中活不了多久吧。你说实话，搞不好我们不会把你交给警察。”Benji也耐下性子，好好地跟他解释。

“呵，活不了多久，但至少他还是一只真正的孔雀。你们把我交给警察吧，我不会把它交出来的。”

Benji和Isaac对视了一眼。

“江浩，这是什么意思？什么叫‘还是一只真正的孔雀’？”

江浩瞥了他一眼，又闭上了嘴。他防备心太强，似乎完全不想对这两个陌生人说实话。

Isaac灵机一动，他摸索着口袋，掏出一个东西。

“我也是他们的一员，你看这个——”Isaac把那个捡来的小小药丸放在江浩面前，他不知道这样能不能骗到他，内心十分紧张，但这值得一试，“我是最近才联系上的，还没来得及加入，所以帕值显示器还没来得及拆掉。我和这个人之所以赶在警察之前找到你，是为了帮你，不是为了害你。”

Isaac沉稳地说出这一番假话，他自己都有些佩服自己的演技了。Benji不可思议地看着他，仿佛看到了一个不认识的人。江浩困惑地仰头思考了起来，Isaac趁机向Benji眨眨眼，示意他自己在演戏。

“啊对对，我们是来帮你的，上头的人说怕你一个人的时候做傻事，让我们俩过来盯着你。果然你这孩子就做这种事，你要是死了，我们不就又少了一个有有灵魂懂反抗的人了吗？你怎么对得起联络你的那个人呢？”

他俩一唱一和，说得和真的似的。江浩悔恨地抱住了脑袋。

“对不起，我也想加入你们，一起为组织做一些事情的。我……但我真的没有什么活下去的动力了……”

“到底发生了什么？”Isaac柔声问。

江浩捂着脸的指缝中有泪水溢出，忍耐了多年的悲伤仿佛终于找到了宣泄口，他一边哭泣着，一边给Isaac和Benji讲了一个长长的故事。

江浩的姐姐素妍是远近闻名的才女和美人。她从小就有极高的绘画天分，自从5岁的时候去过一次动物园，回家把孔雀的样子回忆出来并且画下来的时候开始，周边的人就知道，她是一个绘画天才。

她最爱画的就是孔雀，总可以把孔雀的眼睛，纤细的翎毛，斑斓的尾羽画出不一样的神采。别人的画，再写实也不过像照片一样。但她画的孔雀，仿佛是有灵魂的。她笔下这种稀有的生灵，在画布上骄傲地睥睨着这个时代的人类，任何看过的人，都绝对无法忘怀。

东罗的出版总局有艺术出版中心，她十五岁的时候就立志要去那里工作。

“我要改革这个时代的艺术创作，我要向森特的人们提议，放开绘画自由，让所有普通的画家都可以开画展，展示她们喜欢的作品。”

当时7岁的小小江浩听着15岁的素妍说着自己的雄心壮志，觉得自己的姐姐是天底下最厉害的人类。又聪明又漂亮又有志气，他觉得拥有这样一个姐姐的自己真的好幸运。

所以当10岁的江浩，某天从学校回来，看到痛哭的姐姐把整个画室砸得乱七八糟的时候，他惊呆了。他从没见过这样的姐姐。

后来，他懵懵懂懂地听说，是因为姐姐分化了，分化成了omega。

但他不明白这有什么好愤怒和悲伤的，因为他们的妈妈也是omega啊。妈妈是世界上最温柔最善良的人，姐姐有什么好不满意的呢？

很快他就知道为什么了。18岁的姐姐在高中毕业之后，被系统分配去了婴儿护养专业学校，因为在这个人口稀少，出生率低，婴儿存活率也不高的时代，omega一生最大的任务就是在青壮年持续生养，并且尽可能把每个孩子健康抚养长大。她请求被分到艺术大学，但系统的指导意见里，完全没有这个选项。

江浩的童年阴影，是姐姐在被送去护养学校的前一天，在院子里把所有的画付之一炬。

她不顾弟弟哭喊着的阻拦，把一幅一幅天才的作品丢进火堆，火光冲天，映在她的脸上，却没法把她冷若冰霜的脸融化一点点。她从头到尾都没有哭，但小小的江浩哭得趴在地上无法起身。他束手无策地，看着那些画变成灰烬，回过头愤怒地喊着爸爸妈妈，爸爸妈妈却只是无言地躲开他的眼神。

第二天他还没醒，姐姐就被送到另一个城市上学去了。

后来的十年，是飞快的十年。在这十年中，江浩慢慢长大，长成了一个乖巧沉默的孩子。

姐姐在上学的城市遇到了一个alpha，相爱，结婚，生子。她慢慢的变得柔和，安定，每次江浩见到她，她都比之前更胖了一些，也越来越像妈妈。

江浩不太经常去看姐姐和姐夫一家。他不是害怕看到不幸福的她，他更害怕看到的，反而是幸福的她。

那张冲天火光中冰冷坚毅的脸庞，好像终于，被融化了。

江浩十八岁的时候发生了两件事。

二十六岁生第三胎的姐姐，在难产中去世了。孩子也没有留住。

姐夫很快就标记了另一个omega，他很优秀，不会在悲伤里停留太久。

在这个世界上，那些神采飞扬的孔雀的画，和画孔雀的那个女孩。

都消失了。

两个月之后，江浩分化成了一个beta。他没有欣喜也没有失望，毫无感觉地活着。

他在高中毕业后系统给出的出路分配里，选择了就业，而不是继续学习。因为缺人的岗位里，有森特动物园的孔雀饲养员。他的索值足够他去上不错的大学，但他看到那个岗位的瞬间，鬼使神差地就放弃了所有其他选项。

又两个月之后，他进入森特中心动物园开始实习。

其实辛苦而又忙碌的实习生活，稍微有治愈到江浩。没想到每天不到天亮就起床，给一些脑容量大小不到指甲盖的鸟类准备食物和水，清理它们的粪便，给它们配药，给它们检疫这些琐事，填满生活之后居然可以填补不少内心的空虚。

那段时间，看到骄傲地迈着步的孔雀们，和动物园客人们真心欢喜的脸，江浩久违地愿意微笑。客人们当中那些天真的小男孩的脸，好像小时候的他自己。

无论如何，美丽的事物的存在，就足够治愈人心。

直到有一天，他的领导把他叫到会议室，宣布了他的转正消息。

他的喜悦还没有结束，就被告知了一个，事实。

他和动物园的游客们做梦也想不到的事实。

那些孔雀都是假的。

森特，整个东罗岛早就……没有真正的孔雀了。活着的孔雀，都已经死了。

但是这个时代的AI技术和机器学习的水平，足以在把孔雀制成仿生标本孔雀的同时，让它们呈现出与活着的孔雀一模一样的生活习惯和姿态。除了不会繁殖之外，它们和活孔雀一模一样，连和它们朝夕相对的江浩，也看不出来哪里不对。

之后的半年里，江浩活得像一个行尸走肉。

其实知道这个事实之前和之后，他的日常没有任何区别。

但他再也没有笑过。

面对着围栏外孩子们单纯的笑脸，他内心甚至有一种罪恶感。每当公孔雀面对着大众，“啪”地一声开屏，激发出人群惊喜的欢呼的时候，罪恶感几乎要将他淹没了。

他签订了保密协议，永远不能把这个秘密透露给外人。

但他无法不去想象，真正的孔雀是什么样子，它们是生灵，所以会死。它们会死，所以在活的时候，会竭尽全力地生长，长出炫目的羽毛，发出嘹亮的鸣叫，它们会向雌孔雀奋力地展示自己，这一切都是为了留下后代。它们会和其他的雄孔雀凶猛地争执，而不是像现在这样和平共处，一起展示自己的美。它们会死，所以它们的生命短暂但是美得很尽兴。

但仿生孔雀不会死。它们会永远这么骄傲，淡定，它们不需要后代，所以不需要再美得那么有侵略性。

江浩内心认识到一个事实——孔雀这个生物，已经灭绝了。

但是那天动物园来了一个男人，他在孔雀围栏外看了一天，看得比谁都仔细。

然后，在下班的路上，他截住了江浩。

“饲养员先生，你们拿假的孔雀来糊弄游客，是不是太过分了一点？我可以告你们诈骗吗？”

那是江浩第一次遇到安重载。

江浩被phantom策反几乎是自然而然的事，但他是卧底在岛立国家机构的成员，所以并不需要挖掉帕值显示器。他一直在森特待命，直到phantom给他发任务。这所谓的任务一直都没有来，这也让了无生趣的江浩又浑浑噩噩地活过了半年。

直到最近，他收到phantom的线人传来的消息。

“其实世界上还有真正的活孔雀。”

“拜欧动物园的公孔雀，其实是活着的，但那也是最后一只了。”

“拜欧的雌孔雀死了，森特中心决定把公孔雀转移到森特中心动物园饲养。”

“你知道那意味着什么的。”

收到这个消息的他浑身战栗，仿佛他二十年的人生，就是为了这一刻而活的。

所以当开车的司机下车去便利店买水，他就夺过了方向盘，按照预定的路线，把孔雀带到了最近的森林里。Phantom的人在这边接应他，帮他取下了帕值显示器。

他们把孔雀放到了森林深处，任由它自生自灭。

“去吧，自由地死去，比做成玩偶活着要有尊严多了。”江浩看着孔雀的背影，在内心说了一句。

Phantom的人离开之后，他却不想离开。

好多好多从小到大的画面在他面前闪过，幼儿园时期的他在姐姐的画布旁坐着，因为调皮被姐姐抹了一脸颜料；姐姐因为长得太美，还没分化就被几个alpha跟踪回家，还是个小屁孩的自己拿着扫帚出去赶人；姐姐把画一幅一幅装裱起来，挂满了整个房间，然后满脸笑容地来回欣赏；姐姐在分化之后把颜料全部倒进厕所，把空白的画布剪成一条一条；姐姐心如死灰地看着最后一只孔雀消失在火焰中……姐姐灰白的尸体，被推进焚化炉。

他在树上甩开绳索的时候，甚至流露出了笑容。

三个人走出那个岩洞的时候，刚好天亮了。

他们在地势蛮高的地方，极目望去，可以看到阳光一层一层地照亮这个世界。往西边看，是属于森特连绵不绝的绿色和夹杂其中的诗意家园；往东边看，是拜欧冰冷的混凝土色的旷野和点缀期间的工业园区。阳光平等地洒在这个人间，反射回的余温却在这一条不算高的山脉两边，骤然分野。

可真是个美丽平和的新世界。

Benji和Isaac一人搀着江浩的一只胳膊，扶着他看了一会儿日出。

“答应我，江浩。先别死，你和你的孔雀，都给我好好活到寿终正寝，不然就是对不起你的姐姐。”Benji看着日出慢慢地说着。

江浩侧过脸看着他，似乎不明白这是什么意思。

“但我也不知道它现在去哪儿了，在这里它活不过三天。”

“但你是专业的饲养员不是吗？如果给你环境，食物，空间，你可以好好照料它的对吧？”Isaac问。

“理论上是的，但其实我没有养过真正的活孔雀……”江浩低下头没自信地说。

“那……何不养养看呢？东罗的孔雀灭绝了，你难道不想看看，别的岛是不是还有活着呢？那个人来找你，就一定为你准备了这条路的。”

江浩暗淡的脸上，逐渐开始沾染朝阳的颜色。

Isaac扶着江浩在树荫底下休息，Benji这个莽撞的人自作主张要在白天重新去搜寻“公主”的踪迹。

“就算要老死，也要漂亮够了再死。”他对江浩眨眨眼，“你怎么舍得让它在这里饿死冻死，臭小子！等着，我去把它给抓回来！”

Isaac和江浩就这么大眼瞪小眼地等了两个小时，几乎快要失去耐心，打开联络器让Benji回来的时候，这家伙终于出现了。

那个滑稽的场面，Isaac一辈子都忘不了。

沿着溪流，这个高个子的男人抱住孔雀的肚子和翅膀，死死地压住不让它挣扎。孔雀高扬着脑袋，不停地凶狠地啄他的头发，把他的头发啄得乱七八糟。看起来这一人一鸟似乎经历了一番殊死的搏斗，孔雀虽然没什么事，但Benji灰头土脸，衣服又脏又皱，好像和孔雀一起在粪便里打了百个滚一样狼狈。但他的表情一点都不狼狈，甚至兴高采烈。

他一步一跳地朝Isaac和江浩跑来，一边跑一边大喊：“我找到公主大人啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

阳光落在他乱糟糟的头发上，落在他黑色的眼睛里，落在他飞扬的嘴角，好像不要钱一样的迸发出快乐的能量。Isaac在听江浩讲述故事的时候一直忍住没有落泪，但此刻，他惊慌地发现，来不及反应，来不及掩饰，突然有颗泪珠划过脸颊掉落在自己的衬衫上。洇出一小片湿湿的痕迹。

明明是搞笑又圆满的场景，他却哭了。虽然嘴角还是笑得停不下来，但眼泪也止不住。

Benji冲到他面前，发现了他的眼泪，也渐渐停下脚步，嘴角慢慢落了下来。

他把Princess往江浩怀里一塞，有点手足无措地问：

“Isaac你怎么了？”

Isaac用袖子抹了一把眼泪，吸了一下鼻子，重新绽放笑容，“我没事，我只是很感动。”

“真的没事？”

Isaac拉着他走到阳光底下，仰起头，闭上眼睛感受阳光，说了一句：“我只是觉得很幸福，今天的天气真好。”

江浩和孔雀留在原地，等待着裴济旭联系的人来接应。

Isaac和Benji一边往回走，一边盘算着该怎么和Shannon解释这一切。毕竟她说过，Princess要是掉了一根羽毛也要和他们算账，但现在，他们只带回了一根羽毛。

但最终他们还是决定对这个朋友坦白。

Shannon听完了整个故事，并没有像想象中的那样暴怒，而是难得的在整个回程都保持沉默。回到家的时候，她有些疲倦，但十分有礼貌地问了一句，

“我可以留下这根羽毛吗？”

“当然，这就是带给你的。”Benji把羽毛塞进她的手里。

“谢谢你们。”Shannon转身走进楼道。

“Shannon，别难过，Princess会过得很好。江浩非常爱它。”Isaac忍不住叫住她，又补了一句。

Shannon回过头，她的眼神有些落寞，但脸上是真心的微笑，“我知道，还有，Isaac，以后它不叫Princess了，它可是只公孔雀呀！”

那一天Shannon的神情，此后再也没有出现过。她还是和往常一样，对大多数人都嘻嘻哈哈，乐不可支，对比她高三百多级的Benji凶巴巴，颐指气使。

她把所有的孔雀的周边都收起来了，但闲着无事的时候，会一个人默默地看着天边。

她想象着，有朝一日渡过重洋去到别的岛上的princess也许会找到另一只雌孔雀，然后抖一抖羽毛，再次用尽全力，开屏求爱。

虽然她看不见，但那一定美不胜收。

但洪以撒有个心事。

这个心事过于沉重，让他觉得自己的帕值可能真的要稳不住了。

和那天阳光下抱着孔雀奔向自己的裴济旭的画面，一起深深留在脑海里的，还有一个秘密。

那颗小小的F药丸，是phantom与江浩联手的铁证。

江浩遇到的那个叫做安重载的男人，也显然是phantom的人。

自己急中生智靠F药丸假装是phantom成员而卸下了江浩的防备，但Isaac心里清楚，自己和phantom毫无联系，不过是冒险的猜想而已。

但Benji卷入的，就显然没有这么简单了。他知道那个策反了江浩的人是谁，而且知道他有能力把江浩和孔雀送出海外。这也就算了，他甚至……可以联系到一个团队，让他们来接走和安顿江浩。虽然不知道那个团队是否和phantom有关，甚至或许就是phantom本身，如果真的是如此……Benji在做的事情，变得扑朔迷离了起来。

他到底是什么人，他到底在做什么？

那个男人……策反了江浩的人，是不是被知尚三缄其口不愿提及姓名的人？是不是那个……导致Benji流放到这里的人？

破碎的只言片语，没有任何实打实的联系，他也不敢轻易去质问Benji。但他就是忍不住这么猜想。每一个故事里，都有一个神秘人的身影，谁也不光明正大地聊他，但他似乎在左右着一切。这个神秘的身影，让他如鲠在喉。

本来嘛，等到Benji结束监察之旅，回到森特，一切终结。此事与他这个拜欧五处的小小编辑再无瓜葛，无论Benji之后是平步青云，还是因为胡作非为而被流放到哈默内，都与他无关。

但怕就怕……

但怕就怕……

Benji又趁着午休的间隙，磨磨蹭蹭地挪着脚步来到了他的办公室蹭空调。

“Hi......亲爱的Isaac，今天上午过得怎么样？”

他挪到Isaac办公室的沙发，两条腿一蹬，就躺在了自己的沙发上。

“还是你这里舒服。”

“怎么可能，每个资深编辑的办公室设备都是一样的。”

“我不管，就是你这里最舒服，不要吵我，我要在你这儿睡个午觉。”

说完没多久，他就好像真的累坏了似的打起了小鼾。

“明明上午也在浑水摸鱼，到底是为什么这么困这家伙。”Isaac摇了摇头，无奈地笑笑。

怕就怕……不知道从什么时候开始，Isaac似乎习惯了这个不务正业的监察员每天来烦着自己。甚至觉得和他一起在城市的各个角落冒险的回忆有些美好。

怕就怕……他是一个特别依赖习惯的人。

怕就怕……他好像有点，不希望他离开了。


	6. 第六章

第六章（上）

这天原本平平无奇，和任何一个枯燥的周三并无不同。

甚至连打开门发现Benji比自己还要早就坐在自己办公室的沙发上这件事，也并不罕见。

如果不是Benji脸上的表情，和他接下来说的话，Isaac根本不会在很久以后还记得这一天。

“对不起，Isaac。昨晚我收到消息，我被提早解除了监察任务，恢复原职调回森特了，上头有个案子点名要我去查。”

Isaac愣了一愣。

“什么时候？”

“下周一。”

“你的帕值？”

Benji侧过身，第一次，Isaac在他脖子上看到了一抹绿色。853。

“那很好啊。为什么要跟我说对不起，你等这一天很久了吧，恭喜你官复原职。我很为你高兴。”Isaac的眼睛无目的地在办公室里转了几圈，没有去看Benji，一边说着一边尝试挤出标志性的微笑。

Benji从沙发上站起身，走到Isaac面前。

他侧过头盯着Isaac脖子上的帕值，发现依旧是他俩第一次见面的时候，那个固执的数字，这让他微微皱起眉头。

Isaac躲开他的视线，快步走到自己办公桌前，随便掏出了一些文件，心不在焉地整理起来。

Benji没有跟过来，只是站在原地。他举起双手放在自己的后脑勺，看着这个三个多月里他最喜欢待的办公室略有点发灰的天花板，问了一句：

“明明是你等这一天很久了吧？你总让我安静点安静点，这下这个办公室总算又是你一个人的了。没有我吵你，Isaac你真的很高兴吧。”

“你说得没错。”Isaac快速地打开计算机，戴上耳机。

他平时开工都有点磨蹭，从没有一刻像现在这样，想要尽快用工作填满自己的大脑。

满打满算，离Benji离开拜欧只剩五天。出版五处其他人也得知了这个消息，纷纷对他表示祝贺。处长决定在周末给他搞一个欢送会，要求所有人都要参加。这不是Benji亲自告诉他的，是午餐时间，其他编辑七嘴八舌地讨论的时候，Isaac听到的。

多么似曾相识的画面，在Benji到来之前的那个午休，Isaac也是这样漠不关心地吃着自己的饭，听同事们聊起他的到来，氛围和今日听他们聊他的离开并无二致。

他往嘴里又塞了一口饭，今天食堂的饭菜味道好糟糕。

果然自始至终，我们都是这样的关系。他活在人们的讨论里，我活在人群之外。他默默地想着。

三个多月的共处，或许会是美好的回忆，但森特的alpha精英和拜欧的像社会零部件一样的beta，人生并不会也并不需要更多的交集。他抬头环顾四周，平时总喜欢和自己挤在一张桌子吃饭的Benji，今天却不见踪影。仔细想想，回到原本平静的生活，可能也不是什么坏事吧。

但今天食堂的饭菜怎么就这么难吃呢？

前一天早上通知了Isaac自己要离开的消息之后，Benji就再也没出现在他眼前。听Shannon说，小金带着他，加紧把已经定好的文化场所监察行程安排上，他们一起出门执行任务去了。这几天Benji突然进入很忙的收尾交接阶段。

Isaac已经30个小时没有看见无所事事在自己身边晃荡的Benji了。

整个出版五处安静得有点陌生。

他等待着咖啡机慢慢地吐出滚烫的美式，无意识地扫视着周围。咖啡机旁边盛黄糖包的篮子空了，他习惯性地打开柜子，抓出了一大包。

填满了篮子才突然想起，这一层的同事们没有一个喜甜。只有那个小屁孩口味的监察员，无糖不欢。这些黄糖，是自己专门和后勤的阿姨们说，让她们准备的。

我得戒掉这个看见篮子空了就随手补上的习惯。他抓起咖啡杯喝了一口。

毕竟下周开始，也不需要了。

今天的咖啡豆换了吗？他皱着眉盯着杯子里荡漾的黑色液体。

怎么比以往的苦这么多？

周五Isaac稍微有点迟到了。久违的，前一晚他有些失眠。脑子里乱乱地充斥着几个月来有些非日常的生活，做了一个记不得内容但十分累人的梦。这让他摁掉了两次闹钟，最后以迟到收场。

但打开办公室门的瞬间，他还是稍微放慢了一点节奏。推开发现办公室依旧空无一人，他摇了摇头，走到自己的办公桌前。

真的有这么忙吗？

他已经48个小时没有看到Benji了。

而这个时长在午餐阶段更新到52个小时。

下午下班之前，他终于在大厅远远看到了Benji。他穿着第一次见面的时候穿过的深蓝色制服，头发梳得很齐整，远看身量颀长笔挺。他和处长以及几位领导在大厅的另一侧，皱着眉讨论着些什么，似乎没有发现Isaac的经过。

Isaac盯着大厅的尽头，没有看着前方，一不留神撞翻了因为被清理，而被后勤人员放到过道中间的垃圾桶。

“哐——”金属撞击大理石地面发出巨大的声响。大厅每一个角落的视线都瞬间集中到这里。

Isaac站起身，狼狈地拍打着裤子，慌乱地和阿姨道歉。一抬头，发现远处Benji也盯着此处。猝不及防的，视线就这么对上了。

大厅四个角落都有人，但起身的一刹那，他的视线不由得就往那一处飘去。

嘈杂的大厅里，他们隔着远远的距离沉默地相望。

于是今天晚上又失眠了。

连续两晚在床上辗转真的很消磨人，Isaac睁着眼睛到凌晨两三点，刷地一下从床上坐了起来。

他的身体告诉他，他想要去某个地方。

那个地方离他家并不远，他穿好衣服，拉出自己的传家宝——一辆自行车。这是这个时代少有的交通工具了，但他很喜欢，每当他心烦意乱的时候就会骑着它到处晃荡。

今夜月光很亮，远远的他就看到了香樟树浓密的树顶。拜欧政府在香樟树旁安置了一些射灯，所以那附近比公园别的地方要明亮一些。也正是因为这灯光，他发现，三更半夜，树下的围栏上居然还靠着一个人。

世界上居然还有另一个半夜来公园散心的人吗？

一定也是个没朋友的家伙。

他骑着车靠近，但总觉得那个身影……

高高大大，站没站相，戴着帽子仰着头的样子……越看越熟悉。

甚至，空气中熟悉的青绿色信息素的味道也幽幽传来，一时之间，他竟然分不清是夜空下树木的味道还是那个人的味道。

“吱——”他猛地刹住车，停在了十米开外。

那个人也闻声回过头。

可不就是Benji吗。

“Isaac？”他瞪大眼睛，“你怎么会来这里？”

“这是我该问你的吧？这是我的秘密基地，你怎么会在这里？”

“这可是大家的税金供养着的公共财产，怎么就是你的秘密基地了？我也是有权享用的公民。”

Isaac拖着车靠近，停在一边，也和Benji一起，靠在了围栏上。

“你马上就要回森特了，森特植被密度那么高，你也瞧得上这么一棵树吗？”

“这棵树不一样。”Benji抬头，没有看Isaac，他拨弄了一下悬挂下来的浓密的树叶，低声地回了一句。

Isaac盯着他的下颌，问：

“有什么不一样？”

Benji顿了一下，低下头看着Isaac的眼睛。

“你说有什么不一样？”

Isaac被他反问得哑口无言，他说不出来，他不敢猜测。

良久他也只是避开了视线，深深地吸了一口清新的夜晚空气，然后转移开话题。

“最后这一周，你挺忙的。”

“是啊，通知来得太临时，很多定好的行程来不及取消，只能提前。”

“我老说你不好好工作，但其实作为监察员，你还是挺负责的。”

“难得你居然会说我一句好话，Isaac。不如再多说几句？”Benji又恢复了他嬉皮笑脸的本性，“所以一连三天见不到我，是你夸我的前提？”

“大概吧。”

“那以后要很久很久都见不到我了，怎么办？再次见到的时候，你是不是得给我写本传记夸一夸我才行？”

“传记？”Isaac被这个字眼戳了一下，他突然想起盘桓在他心头很久的那件事，“谁有能力给你写传记？你这个浑身都是秘密的家伙。如果哪天你有传记了，麻烦借我拜读一下，满足一下我的好奇。”

“哦？Isaac对我很好奇吗？”

Benji凑近了他，“有什么好奇的，可以直接问我本人啊？”

他脸上带着不羁的表情，眼神却很认真，似乎真的在鼓励自己。问得太多就真的越界了，但Isaac感受到那种迫切。这样偶然都能碰见，该不会是老天都在鼓励我吧。

而且他盯着Isaac的眼神分明也是在说，快问我，只要你问我，我就什么都告诉你。

就算是会错意，也不管了。

Isaac把视线投向遥远的星空，问：

“安重载是谁？”

Benji的笑容停滞了一下，然后更大地笑开了。

“编辑大人，我知道你满腹疑问，但是你的这个切入点找得很有意思哦。”

“你别误会，是你和知尚聊天的时候不避讳我，我才听到的。我只是觉得，最近的这几次事件，似乎都和这个名字相关，没有别的意思。”

“我误会什么了？还能有什么意思？”Benji不怀好意地追问。

Isaac瞪了他一眼，“不说我回家睡觉了。”

Benji还是忍不住笑，只能咳嗽了两声收敛表情。

“我估计你猜到了不少吧。”

通常大部分学生会在高三18周岁的那一年分化，分化结果也会直接影响到系统对于学校和专业的分配。

但裴济旭和安重载作为多年来唯二的两个跳级生，是极少数在分配大学的时候仍未分化的特殊案例。

在学校，他们是互相追逐的对手，虽然裴济旭总是在综合竞技比赛的最后关头输安重载一点点，三年来每次都与冠军失之交臂。但他也心服口服，这并没有影响他们俩之间的感情。因为在校外，他们是共同承担一个沉重秘密的战友。

无数个日夜，两个少年背靠背坐在小木屋里阅读，仿佛两个荷枪实弹的士兵在战场上互相掩护，用数百年前的沉淀下来的文字的力量，合力对抗这个世界的平庸。

高中的时光，他们一起研读完了Benji私藏的所有文学作品。

在阅读中，他们第一个感受到的不适的点是——历史上的人类竟然只有两个基本性别。

这样过于宽泛的性别分类，使得当时的社会分工极度混乱。承担生育功能的只有女性，但即便如此，女性居然一步步地还在抗争。

她们中有的人成为英法战争中的英雄，有的人担任了将近一个世纪的国家元首，有的人成为了被永世纪念的科学家，有的人拥有高超的大提琴技术却放纵地去勾引姐姐的丈夫。

但即便是不忠于生殖义务的生殖性别，也会因为其才华和实力而受到文学家的推崇。

更匪夷所思的是，男性中没有omega，所有男性都不会生育，但即便如此，同性居然也会相爱。

甚至还有知名的诗人、音乐家、数学家，因为爱上同性而被起诉，被迫害。他们疯了吗，没有任何生殖的冲动，却甘愿为这么一份虚妄的感情去赴死？

一开始的时候，他们觉得当时的世界真的太混乱无序了，书本中的主人公，都愚蠢又冲动；书中的社会，都存在重重无法化解的矛盾。

他们反复地变革，战争，推翻，又一次次地陷入恶性循环，像无头苍蝇一样地寻找着和平的出路，碰得头破血流。人类文明发展了那么长的历史，怎么就想不到像今天这么完美的解决方案呢？

但这样的不适应，只维持了很短的一段时间，逐渐的，他们开始被这样无法预料的人生轨迹吸引；逐渐的，对几个世纪前的人类，他们从疑惑，到同情，到理解，甚至最后开始羡慕。

好像那样无法预料的人生，更有意思，更值得一过似的。

这样的想法很危险，一旦多想，帕值就容易不稳定。但这个念头还是此起彼伏，不住地出现在两个少年的脑海。

虽然那几十部作品，每一部都经得起反复咀嚼，推敲，但读到第几十遍的时候，也终于无味起来。连《白鲸》这样庞杂的作品，安重载都开始可以在脑中默写段落的时候，他知道，不把那个移动存储终端里的其他作品读取出来不行了。

好像尝过肥美的肉类，再难回到素食的艰苦一样，他看待这个世界的眼光已然不同。

曾经习以为常的一切，存在的立足点都让他充满疑惑。所谓的日常，真的是日常吗？

毫无悬念的，高三毕业的时候，他们两个人都在系统推荐的专业里，齐刷刷地选了直通情报局的岛防与情报专业。

一切都风平浪静，顺理成章地进展着。裴济旭在大二上学期的某一天分化了，早上醒来满屋子植物的味道让他差点以为自己睡在了后院的林子里。

他的信息素味道被安重载好一顿嘲笑：“你这信息素，怕是吸引不到什么omega。毕竟夏天洒水车一洒，随便哪条街道上都是你这个味儿。你走在路上，发情的omega都没法辨认你在哪儿哈哈哈哈。”

这样的嘲笑维持了大概几个月，直到大二下的某一天，岛防训练的野外实战训练中，安重载突然晕了过去。

被送到校医院之后，这个惊雷般的消息瞬间传遍了整个校园。

学校建校以来，第一次有学员在校内分化成了omega。

原本分化并不会带来如此过激的反应，但偏偏那天是野外实战训练，安重载身边挤满了正挥汗如雨地奔跑，射击，操纵着机械战士的alpha，在剧烈运动中，alpha的信息素浓度堪比性*爱中释放的的浓度。他在几百个alpha当中默默分化了，引发了第一次应激性发情期。

安重载的家人是森特的高官，他的父亲来校医院看过之后默默离开了。他的母亲和校长讨论了很久，央求校长不要把她的孩子除名。

但校长最终拒绝了她。

“就算他从这所学校毕业了，这个专业对口的单位也不会要他的。不如早点转到合适的学校，他还年轻，从头开始适应omega的社会身份还来得及。”

躲在门外的安重载听到校长这样回答自己的妈妈。

“可是他是个天才啊！”妈妈的声音带上了哭腔，“我已经放弃了一切。我不想我的孩子，也和我走上一模一样的路。”

“安太太，跟您一模一样的路有什么不好呢？您的丈夫是森特高官，您一辈子不需要去踏足拜欧，哈默内之类的恶劣环境，您衣食无忧，家里还有服侍的佣人。您的家庭是金字塔尖的家庭，是其他岛民一辈子的努力目标。您因为被一个优秀的alpha标记，已经走上了最便捷的捷径，不要再说这种不知感恩的话了。为了您的孩子好，还是让他早些去做好omega必要的学习，像您一样尽早找个优秀的alpha吧。”

“但进情报局是他14岁开始就一直在念叨的愿望，他为了这一切，没有一个假期在休息，几乎都在不断的学习和练习。他比他身边所有的alpha都优秀……”

“但他迟早要被标记，要生育。您也知道的，本岛禁止omega独身和主动不育。不尽生殖义务可是重罪。而且您自己也是omega，发情期和孕期的时候omega有多脆弱您比我有数，这样的你们，怎么才能担任岛防和情报这么重大的任务呢？”

校长点开办公平板，展示了一个页面给妈妈看。

“系统是最公平和理性的，在系统面前人人平等。你看看吧，他的分化结果出来之后，系统已经为他重新计算，推荐了新的学业和工作路径。您不要再求我了，我也很可惜失去了这样第一个天资聪颖的学生，但我没有权限去违逆系统的判断。”

在母亲的啜泣中，安重载默默地离开了。

他回到校医院，发现裴济旭正一个人蜷缩在自己病房外的长椅上，头不住地一点一点，似乎是等太久睡着了。

他已经服用了抑制剂，抑制住了第一次发情。但即便如此，那个睡着了的发小，身上散发的信息素也凶猛地向自己袭来。

从前只觉得平凡的植物味道，居然在如今omega的身体闻起来，是如此的甜美。他闻到了风穿过香樟的叶片，裹挟着九里香灿烂雪白的花瓣的味道，沁入 心脾让人通体舒畅的同时，还心痒难耐。抑制剂的副作用让他头疼，但闻到alpha信息素的瞬间，连头疼似乎都消失了。身体不由自主地想要靠近他。

“你这个味儿能吸引什么omega啊？”自己嘲笑的声音在脑中回响。

现实是，自己居然是第一个被吸引的omega。

安重载无力又愤怒起来。

这时候，裴济旭醒了。

他抬起头，睡眼惺忪，一时竟不知道自己在哪里。看着陈设是医院走廊没错，眼前穿着病号服的也是自己来探望的好友没错，但这漫天的酒味是怎么回事？他好像掉进了一个陈年的酒窖，鼻尖被琴酒馥郁的芬芳包围。他甩了甩头，想要更清醒，却几乎被这味道弄得微醺了。

突然他想起，来医院之前被告知安重载分化成了Omega的消息。灵光的他瞬间了解了这个味道的来源。

不知道该作何反应，他瞪大了眼睛看着眼前朝夕相处了5年的家伙。

“裴济旭，我被开除了。”

安重载首先打破了沉默。

第六章(下)

Benji从跳级的第一天开始，到安重载分化为omega开始，整整讲了一个小时。

他有点话痨，这个故事讲得太长，太慢。但Isaac盯着他的脸，静静地听着，只是点头，甚至一次也没有打断他。

Benji伸了个懒腰，似乎是站得有些累了。他看着眼镜滑落到鼻尖的Isaac，低声和他确认：

“这个故事你还要继续往下听吗？”

“为什么不呢？你还没有讲到他和你的离职，和phantom之间的关系。”Isaac推了推眼镜，确定地说道。

“我累了，除非你招待我去你家，给我泡茶，不然我嗓子干到讲不下去了。”

“行吧。”

这是Benji第二次去Isaac家，和他想象中的一样，Isaac家的陈列和几个月前没有任何变动。要说没有的话……Benji被Isaac书房一角的某物吸引了注意力。

几个月前他的五斗柜上只放着一个花瓶，现在花瓶后面，还靠墙放着一副用镜框装裱起来的东西，Benji一眼就发现了上面自己大大的签名。

那是他写给Isaac的乐谱。

看到他莫名其妙的笑，Isaac顺着他的视线看了过去。发现他在笑什么之后，瞬间大脑当机。完蛋，没有想到他会突然来访，那东西还没机会收起来。

“编辑大人很珍惜我的作品嘛。”

“咳咳，我只是很喜欢音乐。”

Benji饶有趣味地欣赏着Isaac开始泛红的脸，夸张地点了点头。

“对，对，我知道你很喜欢音乐。”他环顾了一周，“但是我有个好奇的事情，为什么你不把你自己写的歌也装裱起来，做装饰呢？”

Isaac被问到语塞，他一边走到厨房去倒水，一边随口找了个理由：“我，我自己的歌……随时都可以装，不用你挂心。”

“嗯嗯，有道理，有道理。”Benji一边继续点头，一边走到柜子旁边，拿起那幅乐谱，用手抹了一下上沿的灰尘，“落了这么厚的灰，Isaac，你是我走的当天就给裱起来了吧。这三个月都没想着把自己的也裱起来吗？”

他把乐谱好好地放回，然后自来熟地在书桌前坐了下来。

Isaac气呼呼地走过来，把杯子往桌子上一放，威胁地说：

“你到底说不说你的故事了？”

Benji仰着头看着他气急败坏的表情，觉得很有意思，笑得停不下来。

“我说，我说。”

“后面的部分，只能说个大概。”

Isaac也拉了条椅子，在他身边坐下，他脸上的红潮褪去，重新回到认真听故事的状态。

“他离开了我们学校之后，去了一个教育专科学校，那是给omega设立的机构里，和生育最无关的了。此后我们俩渐行渐远，他再也没有来过我家，而且搬到了别的地方，连地址也没有告诉我。”

“你一定很难过吧。”

“对，不如说很寂寞。在那时候，他是世界上唯一懂我在想什么的人。重新听到他的消息，是在半年后，知尚也被分配进了我们学校。”

“他不是警校的吗？”

“我们学校也有刑侦类专业。实际上，他并不想做警察，高中的时候，他经常异想天开地告诉我，想去做建筑师。但是他家是警察世家，所有分化为alpha的家庭成员，没有不当警察的，所以他苦恼了一整个高中。他高三的综合成绩出来之后，系统给出的选项里，有岛上最好的建筑学院，当时还特别开心地打电话告诉了我。你也知道，我这个人不靠谱的嘛，就撺掇他不要听家里的，去选择那个学校。”

“嗯，然后呢？”

“然后他就来了我们学校的刑侦专业，傻呵呵地穿着制服在校门口堵我。我没想到他还是妥协了，把他骂了一通。”

“家里的压力太大了吧？”

“不，他神神秘秘地告诉我，他不是因为家里的压力而选择做警察的，是另一个很重要的人说服了他。”

“安重载？”Isaac惊讶地问出声。

“没错。”

“为什么？”

“当时我也不清楚。大学的最后两年，我几乎没有怎么见到过他，只偶尔从知尚口中听到他的一些消息。我不知道他为什么不和我联系，甚至觉得他在躲着我，直到后来……”

“你们发现他加入了phantom，成为了phantom的一员？”

Benji看着Isaac笑了一下，“你果然猜到了很多啊。”

“我成为探员的那一年，他回来找过我一次，那次见面发生了一些事。抱歉，这件事我不想展开说得太详细。总之那次之后我再也没见过他。”

“嗯。你继续。”

“两年后，知尚也成了警察。他成为警察的第一年，森特发生了一起严重的兵变。拜欧的岛民可能没有关注，当时有两个驾驶机械战士的特种兵被策反了，一个姓曺，一个姓李。他们在执行击杀岛外入侵的恐怖分子的过程中突然倒戈，射杀了森特方面的指挥官。监控系统在拍到他们逃离的影片中，发现了安重载，正式确认他为已知的phantom成员。他的帕值显示器，也丢在了那个现场。”

“那次击杀行动是军方，警方和情报局联合行动，参与人员和收网时间都是绝密。但是调查中发现，他在行动之前就策反了那两个人，说明在那之前，联合行动的消息就走漏出去了。”

“情报局开始调查他的社交关系网，发现知尚和我，是他最有可能的情报获取途径。”

“是你吗？”

Benji低头沉吟，“其实不是我。”

“所以是知尚？”

“我盘问过他，但我怀疑知尚也并没有主动给他提供信息。更大的可能是，他通过和知尚的关系，不知道用什么方式，窃取了知尚父亲，也就是当时的警察局长的情报线路，知道了一切。”

“所以……打从一开始……”

“对，不知道从什么时候开始，或许从他离开我们学校开始，他就已经加入了phantom。他劝说知尚成为警察，就是为日后利用知尚做准备。”

“那为什么到头来还是你被贬职了呢？”

“因为知尚那条线没法查，一查就要查到警局和军方高层，遇到了极大的阻力。到最后问责的时候，我的情报数据库里却被做了一条被入侵的痕迹。”

“？？？”Isaac震惊地问，“什么叫‘被做了一条泄密的痕迹？’”

Benji冷笑了一下，“就是——我的数据库前一天还是完全清白的，第二天，我就多了一条被黑客入侵窃取了机密的纪录。”

“你被栽赃了？”

“看你怎么看这件事了，毕竟在我们这个时代，你所经历的真实，未必是真实。系统判定的真实，才是真实不是吗？”

Isaac咬着嘴唇，有些难过地听着他的话。他懂他在说什么。

“当知焕帮我查出我被伪造泄密的事情之后，我非常愤怒，帕值一下子跌到了600以下，这更加使得我违规的事情显得板上钉钉了。”

“然后我经历了漫长的一次又一次审问和调查，终于排除了我和phantom成员有直接联系的嫌疑，认定我是数据安全防范不够严格，疏忽中被入侵了数据库泄露了情报。虽然没有主观故意，但导致了严重后果，所以被施以惩戒，我在森特做了半年义务劳动之后也许上头觉得我的锅背得差不多了，所以安排我到外地来监察半年，只要我不乱说话，不惹事，他们承诺半年之后我就可以回去做我原来的事。”

“你知道最可笑的是什么吗？”Benji喝了一口水，压下眉毛笑着问。

“什么？”

“在我被伪造泄密纪录之前，作为一个新人探员，根本就不知道那次行动相关的一切信息。我的权限就没到可以了解那次行动的程度。但第二天，那个机密不仅出现在我的数据库，还被入侵者窃取了。”

他笑着摇摇头，“一切，都由系统说了算。”

Benji醒来，发现已经是周六下午了。

他们居然真的就这样聊了一宿，自己也不知在什么时候睡着了。

他的身上盖着一条毯子。Isaac也没有回房间，而是在自己对面的沙发上睡得人事不知。

他的眼镜放在沙发的扶手上，没戴眼镜的脸……真的十分好看。

Benji内心抽痛起来，第一次在五处大厅见面那个拘谨的编辑，他在香樟树下仰头微笑的侧脸，在自己突如其来的狼狈发情期，为自己拭去鲜血的白色衣袖，跟着自己在夜空下东奔西跑的身影，在水潭里自己的掌心碰触到的纤细后腰和脚踝，以及昨夜自己在深夜徘徊的时候突然降临在自己身后——仿佛知道自己在想念他一样的默契。

该死，再过两天，两天后的这个时候，他就要离开了。

他到底怎么看待自己呢？他的一言一行似乎都在在意着自己。但那真的是……和我一样的在意吗？如果是的话，他为什么那么平静呢？

甚至连脖子上的数字都和初见面的那天一模一样。

洪以撒，你为什么要是beta？

不如说，洪以撒，你为什么是这样的洪以撒？

仿佛想起什么，Benji站起身，扫视着身后的书架。果然，在一排托尔斯泰一号的作品中，那本薄薄的册子依旧夹在不起眼的角落。他看了一眼熟睡的Isaac，忍不住掏出了那本册子。

Benji借着午后的阳光，读起了书里的故事。

这是一个童话，但是和AI创造出来的，给孩子们的童话不同。这好像是一个写给成年人的童话，它讲述了一个只有一个人的星球，和星球上唯一存在的那个人的故事。

这是一个很短的故事，Benji很快就看完了，并且原模原样地放了回去。

虽然没有署名，但Benji很确定，这个故事是Isaac自己写的。里面温柔又冷淡的语气，和稍微有些无厘头，仔细咂摸又很有深意的剧情，怎么看都像是他的风格。

其实他没告诉Isaac，他被派来这里监察，还有一个原因，就是——拜欧五区的街头，时不时出现了一些漂流图书。

都是一些充满隐喻的小故事，没有署名，但绝对不是托尔斯泰一号，也不是其他任何AI的作品。这样自由创作的内容是违法的，虽然规模很小，但是还是引起了森特出版中心的注意。于是刚好自己这个背锅的，就被派来调查此事了。

“编辑大人……哦不对，作家大人。”Benji内心默默地想，“唉，你可真是会为难我。你要我怎么上报监察结果呢？”

周六Benji自作主张地在Isaac家逗留了一天，周日他们俩一起去赴了五处同事们一起举办的欢送宴。

Isaac酒量不好，没喝多少就在一旁睡着了。处长看他可怜，把他安置在了酒店的另一个包厢。

Benji和大家都混得很好，喝着喝着，聊到动情处，编辑部几个感性的小姑娘甚至哭了起来。

Shannon倒是没哭，但是难得的没有一直揍他，取而代之的是威胁：“你要是回森特敢说五处的任何一个人的坏话，我一定找到你然后把上次没卸下来的胳膊给卸了！”

Isaac失眠了几天，这一场宴会后却睡死了过去。

第二天，他是被同事拍醒的。

“Isaac，快醒醒，接监察员的飞行器来了，我们一起去送送他。”

于是他蓬头垢面，满脸胡茬，甚至睡眼惺忪地被拎起来，带到了停机坪。

Benji和森特来的一行人已经换好了制服，又恢复了第一天时候那正儿八经的精英派头。出发的点已经过了，但Benji一直不肯登机。

“你来的时候迟到也就算了，走还要晚退？有点时间观念会死吗？”

朴知焕也没有登机，站在他旁边数落他。但他看着Benji盯着某个方向，默不作声的样子，又心里有数地闭嘴了。

他知道Benji在等谁。

所以当那个身影被人拉着出现在停机坪的另一头的时候，Benji的动作也完全在他预料之内。他还没等那人靠近，就冲过去，拥抱住了他。

“你不想来送我吗？”Benji把Isaac紧紧地搂住，在他耳边问，“居然来得这么晚。”

“有这么多人送你，不缺我一个吧。”

“Isaac编辑大人，要趁我离开以后做坏事了吗？”

“嗯，没错。你一走，我立刻开始作奸犯科。”

所以你能不走吗？当然这一句没有说出口。

“好遗憾，我真的很想看你作奸犯科的样子。”

Isaac从他怀里挣脱出来，仰头盯着他的眼睛说，“没有你的腐蚀，恐怕我要做一辈子不会作奸犯科的模范岛民了。感谢上天。”

“裴济旭！你差不多一点，森特的领导还在等我们回去汇报！”飞行器上传来不耐烦的呼唤。

“Isaac，你的表情，可真不像感谢上天的表情。好了，我真的得走了。”

说着，他又侧了一下脑袋。Isaac知道他在看什么，但看他的表情，估计自己脖子上的数值依旧没变。

“再见，Isaac，再见。”

飞行器缓缓升起，气流往下喷出，送行的人被强风吹得头发在空中乱糟糟地抖动。Benji站在窗口往下看，一个，三个，六个，渐渐的，昔日的同事们都转身离开。

最后只剩下一个人。

那个人仰着头，一直盯着天空。

他的眼镜渐渐模糊，然后脸也渐渐模糊，最后连身影都变得小小，然后隐藏在云层下面再也看不见了。

在那之前，他都一直没走，停在原地看着天空。

Benji突然想起昨天看的那个Isaac写的故事。那个故事没有署作者的名字，但故事本身是有名字的。

如今看着消失在云层下方的那个一直目送自己的身影，那个故事的名字突然钻进脑海。

它叫——《带我走》。


	7. 第七章

第七章

“认真的吗？我被提早调回来，是为了调查这种东西？”Benji看着知焕打开的屏幕，皱着眉头问。

屏幕上是一个相册，相册里是五颜六色的各种小小的器具，这些器具形状各异，单看前几个还看不出具体是什么用途的，粉粉蓝蓝好像小玩具。直到鼠标往下拉，一些形状相当仿真的同类产品出现了，Benji才意识到这些东西大概是干嘛用的。

它们都是性玩具。其中一些仿真器官做得过于细致，任是谁也看出来了。

用于自我慰藉的玩具，在东罗岛是限制销售产品，和许多药物一样是由森特政府把持销售权的。因为此类产品如果大规模普及，会一定规模上阻碍岛民履行生育义务。所以，按规定，此类产品购买时必须出示婚育证明，证明是婚姻内调剂而非单身人士解决需求。

无论如何还是有一些人会钻空子，所以单身人群中偷偷私藏的也不为少数。

但这个问题一向都不是情报局会涉足的领域。

“这产品事小，但关键是这次这个人，需要你去盯着。”知焕调出另一个页面，“金佑星，男性Omega，27岁，至今尚未被正式标记。他在森特三区开了一家电子产品商店，看起来是卖体感游戏suit的，据我们摸底，他的店同时也在非法售卖性*玩具。”

“那让警察盯梢，哪天有交易了，收个网，不就解决了吗？找我回来干嘛？”

知焕白了他一眼。

“我知道你在拜欧流连忘返，不想回来。但是你听我说完行不行？”

“谁流连忘返了……”Benji撇撇嘴，不服气地顶了一句，看到知焕严肃起来的表情，又闭嘴了。

“关键是，先前倒戈出逃的特种兵记得吗？其中有一个叫曺翰洁的，他不仅是机械战士操纵员，同时也是电子工程师，平时爱好游戏，在被策反之前他就经常出入这里。本来没有引起情报局的注意，但是最近又抓了一个phantom的成员，他和曺翰洁没有任何共同点，唯一的重合行踪，就是金佑星的这家店。上面的意思是，让你将功赎罪，这次一举把这个事件调查清楚，从这个切入点进去查一查，如果真能把人找出来，你就可以彻底洗掉之前数据库失守的纪录，以后权限提升的机会还会回来。”

Benji低头思索了起来，他进情报局最大的目标，是为了攒够权限，使用情报局独有的，可以读取所有移动终端上的数据的设备。之前因为贬职前功尽弃，这次机会确实不容错过。

“OK，这任务我接了。”

“说起来你不记得这个人吗？”

“我应该记得吗？”

“他是你高中校友，和知尚同一级的，也是综合竞技特训小组的，你没印象了吗？”

知焕这么一说，Benji想起来了，当年他和安重载常常往知尚他们的特训教室跑，有个成绩很冒尖的学弟，确实叫金佑星。但那时他瘦瘦小小黄黄，留着短短的头发，话也不多，他们几乎没什么交情。

Benji又看了一眼知焕刚刚调出来的金佑星的照片，不由得感叹了一句，男大十八变，分化成Omega居然美貌值会提高这么多吗？

照片里的人留了一头略长的棕色卷发，盖住了眉毛，只稍稍露出眼睛。他的脸很小很瘦削，鼻梁又细又高，略锋利的颧骨和下颌，却配了一双勾人的狐狸眼。嘴角似乎带笑，又似乎是什么都没有的冷漠，是让人过目难忘的长相。

“你用这层关系去套套近乎，也许他会放松一点警惕。”

于是回到森特的第三天，Benji还没算真正喘过气来，就开始出任务了。

他站在这家叫做digital sheep的商店面前，观察着店的四周。这家店的位置不错，对面是新筹建的岛际会议中心，正在为明年即将在东罗召开的世界岛群大会做准备，不时有身着同款文化衫的志愿者出入。志愿者大多数是年轻人，恐怕是游戏的主要受众——同时也是另一个见不得光的产品的主要消费群体就对了。

这家店不知道是什么时候开始开在这儿的，如果是在世界岛群大会申办之前，那可真是未卜先知，注定要赚翻的商业头脑了。

Benji刚想推门，门自动打开了。店里面冷气开得很足，高高的货架陈列着不同的新款游戏，几个假人模特穿插其中，身上戴着全副武装的体感suit，近几年的热门款都有。Benji工作以来就不太有时间玩了，但其中好几套他也有收藏。

听到自动门的动静，坐在柜台后面一个低着头的店员应声抬头。这个年轻人染着一头鲜艳的红发，坐着不动也散发出挺明显的信息素味道。他站起身，身材高大，和Benji差不多的身形，目测是个刚分化没几年的alpha。Alpha之间信息素的味道会稍微有点冲突。但这个年轻人的味道还挺舒缓清凉的，和Benji后院种的尤加利味道差不多，让人莫名挺有好感。

“客人您好，看游戏吗？您是什么设备，我们这里的suit挺全的。”

“我随便看看。”

Benji在店里逛了起来，一边盯着橱窗里的游戏介绍，一边假装不经意地问，“你们老板呢？”

“您说佑星哥吗？这会儿出门有点事儿，要不了多久就会回来。”

“哦……那我等他一下吧。他是我老同学，多年没见了，我也想会会他。”

“是吗？那您在这儿坐会儿吧。要不我给您一套suit，您试玩一下新款？这个游戏40分钟左右一个回合，您玩上一局，佑星哥怎么也回来了。”

“不了不了，我太菜了，不好意思在外面玩游戏。你要是有时间的话，我们聊聊吧。”

这个红发戴着一堆耳钉的年轻alpha外表看起来还有那么些桀骜不好接近，实际性格却好像乖巧讨喜得很，听顾客这么一说，立刻放下手中的游戏，从柜台绕出来，拉了把椅子在Benji面前坐下。

“好啊，佑星哥的朋友就是我的朋友，您想聊什么？”

“我怎么称呼你？”

“我姓黄，叫我珉渽就可以了。”

“珉渽，我也和佑星失去联系很多年了，他是什么时候开始在这里开店的？”

“我是去年开始才来这里打工的，佑星哥应该开了有些年头了，也换了不少地方，具体什么时候搬到这里我倒是不太清楚。去年因为岛群大会申办成功，这里生意好了不少，佑星哥一个人忙不过来，所以招了我。”

“这家店营业时间是几点到几点？我在想以后什么时候来逛比较合适。”

“我们开得挺晚的，下午2点才开，一直营业到午夜。毕竟喜欢游戏的人里，爱熬夜的多。”

“那你打工也挺辛苦的吧。”

“还行吧，跟着佑星哥不辛苦，我就干干体力活，大多数和供应商和客户的交互都是佑星哥在做，他比较辛苦。”

自动门刷地打开，Benji还没来得及回头，一股浓郁的玫瑰香味就从背后包裹住自己，一瞬间自己好像背朝下坠入了一个野蛮生长的玫瑰花园，措手不及到让人觉得危险的程度。

本能让他猛地一下转过身，果然，金佑星领着另一人走进了店内。

“裴济旭？”

来人居然一秒之内喊出了他的名字。

“金佑星？”

“你怎么会在我店里？”

“你怎么会记得我的名字？”

“哈——”金佑星似乎觉得这个问题很可笑似的，也没直接回答。他把手上拎着的东西往柜台里一扔，对跟在身后有点畏畏缩缩的另一个男孩说了声，“你先上楼休息吧。”

那个男孩似乎也是个omega，仔细分辨的话，金佑星强势的玫瑰味信息素里还夹杂着丝丝的薄荷味，大概是这个人的信息素。他低着头，匆匆逃离了众人的视线。

金佑星在Benji面前的沙发上坐下，给自己倒了杯水，一只手撑着沙发的扶手，翘起了二郎腿，唇边带着一抹笑，用审视的目光扫着眼前这个久未谋面的老校友。

“当年高调跑到我们高一来亲自带刘知尚的两个传奇学长，安重载和裴济旭，我们那一届谁会不记得呢？倒是我这个小角色，在特训小组的时候也没什么存在感，你居然还能记得我，我倒是挺荣幸啊。怎么，快三十了，突然对游戏感兴趣了？”

“咳咳，怎么说呢。”Benji看着他的表情，有点拿不准他坦然的眼神是真的天真无邪，还是洞察一切，之前编好的说辞，居然有点说不出口。不知道是什么原因，总觉得他身上某个方面和安重载有点接近。

“你这儿不止有游戏设备吧？”Benji索性直截了当地问出口。

金佑星顿了一顿，然后和站在他身后的珉渽对视了一下，珉渽好像对什么事恍然大悟似的点点头。

他俩同时笑出声，这反而让Benji有点摸不着头脑。

“我以为你至少会找个合适点的时间，而不是这种人来人往的大下午来问我。”佑星笑着喝了一口水。

“什么意思？”

“谁会下午三点来买情趣用品啊，你白痴吗？”

话题进展得太快，Benji觉得哪里不太对。

“他跟我说过你迟早会来。”佑星找了个舒适的姿势，靠在沙发上，完全没什么防备的样子。

“他？”

“Zai.ro哥。你估计还是习惯叫他重载哥吧。”

“你们果然是有联系的。”

“你不也和他有联系吗？”

“我们不太一样。”

“这倒是，你是个胆小鬼罢了。”

“这么说，你知道我现在的身份了。那你也是phantom的成员吗？在我这个情报局的人面前这么坦白真的OK吗？”

“我可不是。你看——”佑星亮出自己颈侧的数字，上面是一个绿油油的993，“我可是一个帕值高得吓人的优质岛民。你这个探员都还没我高呢。”

“那你怎么会和安重载有接触。你明知道他是在通缉的phantom核心成员。”

“无论是人还是鬼，该有的需求都会有。我做的，是人鬼两道的生意罢了。”

Benji意识到了他在指什么，有点尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“那你为什么不上报phantom成员的行踪，这也是良民的义务。”

“我的顾客信息都是绝密，而且他本人也不会真的出现，鬼买东西可跟你这种人买东西的方式不一样，不会这么大喇喇的白天跑来问我。”

“你知道私自买卖这玩意儿也是非法的吧。”

“我知道，但裴探员不会真的因为这件事把我给抓了吧。毕竟你跑到这里来打探，总不见得真的是饥渴难耐来买玩具的吧。”佑星垂下眼，眼神暧昧地问。

“他在哪儿？”

“他哪儿也不在，也许无处不在，毕竟是phantom，我怎么讲得准。”

“但他带走的两个特种兵，是真真实实犯罪了的人。他们团队的宗旨不是宣扬人性的吗？你知道那两个特种兵倒戈对着司令部袭击，死了多少人吗？他们也是父母养大的，他们也有人生和梦想。这我没法放着不管，你有任何那两个人的线索吗？”

“你要抓翰洁他们啊。”佑星翻翻眼皮，想了想，“翰洁最后一次来我这里买东西也是很久之前了，你们情报局手眼通天都不知道他们在哪儿。我一个卖游戏和玩具的怎么会知道。”

Benji站起身，凑到他面前，附身直视他的脸，alpha富有侵略性的信息素包裹住对方，他压低了声音问，“你什么都不透露，不怕我直接把你抓了？”

这时候站在佑星身后的珉渽用手抵住Benji的肩膀，警觉地把他往后推了半步，他的表情也冷下来，完全不像一开始笑眯眯，友好又热情的样子。

他这么一严肃，信息素的气息也贲张开来，无形中两股alpha的信息素仿佛两面互相较量的墙，在剑拔弩张地对立着。

“没事，珉渽。”佑星倒是不以为意地笑笑，拍了一下身后年轻alpha的手背，“裴探员，抓人好歹要人赃并获吧，我这儿满屋子可都是合法产品，你哪来的逮捕令抓我啊。”

Benji突然就破功了，他咧着嘴笑出来。

“别紧张，我觉得你这个生意做得挺好的，满足岛民白天黑夜的快乐需求，特别伟大。加油啊，生意兴隆。”

佑星回过头，眯着眼睛笑着看了看珉渽，“See？不用紧张。”

Benji歪着头看着他，“你很了解我？他跟你说了什么？”

“他说你是个胆小鬼里的冒险家。”

Benji走出店门，发现太阳已经西垂。他刚想离开，突然被叫住。

珉渽追出来，往Benji手里塞了个盒子。

“佑星哥说送你的见面礼，以后估计还有见面的机会。不用谢！”

没等Benji回答，珉渽就一溜烟地躲回店里去了。

Benji回头，从下到上又扫视了一眼这家店，突然发现二楼窗户处，有个人探头探脑地在看自己。

是刚才跟在佑星后面的那个omega。对上视线，那个人突然一瑟缩，躲回了窗帘后面。

Benji着眉。他不知道金佑星的用意是什么，他虽然是一个omega，在这个店里，却莫名有种保护者的姿态，这或许是他和安重载类似的地方。也许今天确实不是好的调查时机，罢了，先回吧。

他扭头离开，没注意却和一个路人撞了个满怀。

那人似乎是举着个导航仪在找路，这么一撞，他的导航仪和手上拿着的水瓶一起摔到地上，发出巨大的声响。Benji也没好到哪里去，刚从珉渽手里接的“见面礼”也砸了一地。

“对不起对不起。”两个人同时蹲下开始收拾，互相拼命道着歉。

道着道着，两个人都慢慢地停下了动作。

慢慢抬头。

看着对方的脸。

Benji觉得自己要么是在做梦，要么是眼花了。

或者这根本就是一个什么阴谋。

不然面前蹲着的人，怎么会是Isaac？

Isaac也张着嘴，十分震惊地盯着Benji。

天知道他真的是来工作的。

那天送走Benji之后，他在停机坪待了很久。当他失魂落魄地回头打算回办公室，却发现处长大人笑眯眯地站在他身后。

“Isaac，你和监察员感情很好啊。”

“啊，嗯……算是吧。毕竟这段时间我和他交流得比较多。他是个好人。”

“想去森特找他吗？”

“嗯？处长，我没听懂？”

“额……是这样。我先声明啊，绝对不是我不想出差啊。几天后森特有一个世界岛群大会前的宣传口会议，我得去开。只是开会也就算了，还得采访志愿者，回来编纂一个志愿者群像合集。志愿者都是Beta居多，上头是说通过采访，传达一下beta也是岛群大会的无名英雄这么个意思。你懂伐？我一个老头子，跑不动，想说你是我最得力的编辑了。如果你愿意代替我去森特，那再好不过了……我真的不是懒得出差啊。”

处长一如既往地掏出手绢擦擦汗，他可能是Isaac见过的最慈祥，但也最没有事业心的alpha了。

“啊……”Isaac张着嘴有点反应不过来，自己刚刚真情实感地难过了。但居然……

“Isaac你不愿意的话，我就找——”

“我去，处长。”Isaac赶紧回答，“我愿意。”

于是今天他就带着他的小行李箱，人生第一次来到了森特。

今天一整天工作的时候，他真的很犹豫，不知道该不该联系Benji……准确地说，该怎么跟他解释呢？你前脚刚走，我后脚就来了。怎么解释都觉得说不清楚。

但此刻，见到他的此刻，看到那双眼尾下垂的温柔眼睛也圆圆地瞪着看着自己。他虽然惊讶，但内心还是觉得……

来了真的太好了。

Isaac回过神来，低头继续收拾满地的东西。Benji漂亮的礼盒被自己撞翻了，他一件一件地帮着捡起来，越捡越觉得手中的东西不对劲。

最开始的几只椭圆形的小小的像鹌鹑蛋一样的蓝色物体，上面连着电线。他没反应过来。

然后是一些看起来像是带盖子的杯子一样的东西。这时候他依然没有反应过来。

直到他捡到了一个……振动棒。而它做得……十分仿真，和男性的那玩意儿长得几乎可以说一模一样。

他目瞪口呆地抬起头，震惊地看向Benji。

Benji也不知道盒子里是这些东西，顿时大脑当机。

他张了张嘴，不知该从何开始解释，只能疯狂地摇手。

“I、I、I……Isaac你听我解释……”

晚上9点，Isaac总算结束了工作。从岛际会议中心出来，带着满满一个硬盘的志愿者采访视频，晚上他要把这些内容输入电脑，由现场报道生产AI进行加工和筛选，然后再由他略加整理，最后传回拜欧五处。

他发现Benji的小型飞行器就等在外面，而那家伙驼着背靠坐在路旁灌木的栏杆上，低着头好像睡着了似的。

他没真的睡着，因为Isaac的脚步声让他突然抬头，然后快速地跳了起来。

“你总算出来了。怎么要加班到那么晚！”

“为什么不在飞行器里等？”

“里面有点闷……”Benji挠挠头，又小声加了一句，“也有点想早点看到你的意思。”

Isaac想假装没听到这一句，但好像失败了，因为他咬着下唇侧过头避开Benji的视线笑了。

“所以五处给你安排的住处在哪儿？我送你过去。”

“好。”

一登上这架在拜欧的时候东奔西跑已经坐惯了的飞行器，一些熟悉的回忆就铺面而来。

不过在看到后座上那堆零散放着的来自佑星的礼物的时候，温馨回忆突然戛然而止。

对了，忙了一天工作的Isaac突然想起，还有这一茬呢。

他侧过头，狐疑地看着Benji。

“你……回森特后……工作压力很大吧？”

憋半天，为了缓解尴尬，他憋出这么一句话。

Benji哭笑不得地说，“这些不是我买的……”

飞行器缓缓起飞，Benji一五一十地，把今天的经历讲给Isaac听。

“你也太老实了，这是你的工作吧，没必要跟我透露得这么清楚的。”

“咱俩什么关系啊，没必要瞒着你。”

“什么关系？”Isaac恶作剧地盯着他的眼睛，追问道。

飞行器里很暗，他的眼睛却亮闪闪的，看得Benji的心脏漏了一拍。

“还能什么关系，我们各自有把柄在对方手上，一方背叛，就是两个人一起坐牢的关系。还有比这更铁的关系吗？”

Isaac笑笑地倒回座椅上。透过飞行器的挡风前窗，他眺望森特的夜景。

森特的夜景并不惊人，因为建筑物密度不高，高层建筑也很少，所以灯光很稀疏。拜欧的房子外表面，总是布满了大片大片的LED屏幕，无时无刻不在播放广告，但森特的房屋外表面通常是五颜六色的墙砖，鲜艳可爱。这里房子和房子之间有浓密的植被间隔，现在入秋了，白天时看植被一层焦糖红夹杂着一层奶油黄，像美术课本里出现过的油画。而晚上看起来，那起伏的地表，好像母亲的怀抱一样温柔。

他白天刚刚踏上这片土地的时候，人生观就被颠覆了一次。

森特真的太美了。

他又回头看了一眼专心操纵飞行器的男人。

这么有趣又生机勃勃的人，果然只能在这样的地方长成吧。

“我真的没想到能这么快见到你。”Benji似乎是感觉到了他的视线，低头沉下嗓音说了一句。

“我也是。”

然后是一小段沉默。

现在想来，他们共处的时光，偶尔会出现这样的一小段沉默。

沉默总是让人尴尬的。

但好像在他俩之间，从来不会。

沉默的几秒，他们看向不同的方向，但心似乎靠得很近。

近到几乎可以听到对方心里的声音。

“你要待几——”“我会待一——”

沉默后，他们又同时开口。发现一个要问的，一个要说的，果然是同一件事。

“我会待一周。”Isaac说完。

“只有一周吗……”

“工作只排了一周。”

“不能留下玩几天吗？就当观光了，你们编辑也该有假吧，不能请几天假吗？”

“一周后拜欧还有工作要……”

“啊啊啊啊又是工作。”Benji打断他，“还记得我认识你的第一周的时候就问过你一个问题，beta在做什么的时候最快乐。”

“我记得我回答的是，做好自己该做的事的时候。”

“当时我还问你，没有因为想做而做的事吗？只是做起来开心，就会去做的事。”

“嗯，然后我带你去看了那棵樟树，还傻乎乎地暴露了自己在写歌的事实，被你这个不良分子抓住了把柄。”

“这两个问题的答案变了吗？Isaac？”

Benji还是没有看他，只是盯着眼前的仪表盘发问。

“嗯……第一个没变，我还是觉得要做好该做的事。”

“第二个，好像变多了一件……”

“除了去看香樟，多了一件因为想做才做的事……”

Benji呼吸加快，内心有一种甜蜜的预感，让他喘不过气来。

但他拼命平复，想好好听清楚Issac对于他这个问题的回答：“是什么？”

“来见你。”

“我可以把这个当作表白吗？”

“随便你。”

Isaac眯起眼睛，比起嘴角，他的笑意总是先从眼睛里流出来。他舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛觉得自己很好笑似的，摇了摇头然后看向窗外。

“只有一周的话……”Benji快速地在仪表盘上点了几个键，飞行器的方向开始调转，“那一点也不能浪费，你不准住宾馆。”

“那去哪儿？”

“我家。”

Benji自作主张地把人载回家，关好飞行器的门，走下旋梯，发现Isaac正站在自己家门前，微微张着嘴，一脸艳羡的表情。

这个人总是张着嘴的样子好傻。

自家的房子，是21世纪遗留下来的老建筑，是个二层楼的独栋带花园的小洋房。自己住了那么多年，没什么特殊感觉。但此刻在Isaac惊叹的眼神中，连Benji的眼光似乎都受了影响，夜间昏黄的路灯中，自家静谧的砖红色小房子格外的美。

祖父母去世之后，爸妈就搬到他们的老房子里去了。Benji现在一个人住在这里，其实蛮冷清的。但今晚踏入家的一刻，因为身旁有另外一个人，连走在地板上的声响都似乎有所不同。

简直温馨得叫人感动。

他领着Isaac把房子内外都参观了一遍，指着四处的相框，讲了一通小时候的趣事。最后，在秋夜风中，带着他来到了——传说中的那个藏着宝藏的workshop。

Isaac终于见到了那些书。

听Benji讲述和安重载相交的过去时，他最好奇，最感兴趣，简直急不可耐地想要见识一下的，就是这箱书了。

这是只有安重载和裴济旭共享的秘密，也许在好奇之外，对于这个事实——他也有连自己都不愿承认的嫉妒。

他抚摸着这些书毛糙的封皮，想象着那两个少年如何千万遍地打开，翻阅，思考，沉迷。一时之间，他的情绪复杂起来，不知该遗憾自己平铺直叙毫无波澜的过往人生，还是感激最终还是被命运牵引到此处的当下。

他也看到了那个造型普通的移动存储设备，它不大，也是和普通硬盘差不多的金属盒子，但是插口处的样子非常怪异，确实和这个时代的任何读取设备都不同。据Benji说，他找了几个靠得住的信息技术专家，但他们都一筹莫展。鉴于里面内容的特殊性质，又不能广撒网地去找人破解，一直到现在也还是没能导出剩下的资料。

“我可以借一本看看吗？”

“不行。”Benji调皮地笑着。

“嗯？”Isaac瞪大眼睛。

“要说‘拿’，我的东西你不用‘借’。而且，我不允许你只‘拿’一本，照我说，你在我家把他们都看完了再回去才好……”

Isaac早该料到他不在嘴上欺负自己不舒服的个性的，但他没和他计较，反而是笑着抬手把他的头发揉乱。

毕竟，他也很想在这里都看完。

对于这个亲昵的动作，Benji很受用，他抓住Isaac作恶的手，按在墙上。Isaac没想到他这一招，另一只手抱紧了书，缩着往后一退，就被逼到了墙角。

Benji索性把另一只手臂也撑在墙上，仗着alpha的身高优势，把这个初来乍到的哥哥围在自己的阴影当中。

Isaac无措地看了看四周，被信息素包围的他简直没法抬头直视Benji的眼眸，但这也由不得他了，因为Benji伸出手，用虎口握住Isaac的下巴，强行抬起他的头，逼迫他和自己对视。他其实也在紧张，因为这种幸福就握在手中的感觉，此刻真实得让人害怕。

“你你你，发情了吗？我我我，我不是omega，你冷静。”Isaac稍微有点慌张。

“我没在发情期。”

“那就好。”

“但你还是不能随便碰我。你碰我，我就好像要立刻发情了。”

这话太直白了，惊得Isaac的脸瞬间涨红。

“Isaac，你是因为想见我所以来见我的，我好开心。”

他没有在讲假话，因为Isaac注意到，他颈侧的数字在不停地疯狂跳动，忽明忽暗，但一直在上升。

“虽然你这个家伙，从来不会因为我帕值波动，但我可以擅自认为你喜欢我，才会深夜这样没防备地出现在我秘密小屋里吗？”

“不可以。”Isaac也有样学样地调皮起来。

“我不是喜欢你。”Isaac左手还被按在墙上，只能用拿着书的右手，伸到Benji后脑勺，拉着他的脸靠近。

他凝视着他的眼睛，轻轻说了一句，“我是非常非常非常非常喜欢你，好像大脑被病毒感染了一样不受控制地喜欢你，好像世界上只有你一个人存在一样地，喜欢你。”

他闭上眼睛仰起脸吻了一下Benji。

然后又睁开眼睛，补了一句。

“好像，又多了一件。”

“嗯？”突然被吻的Benji此刻大脑一片混乱，完全无法思考。

“因为想做，所以要做的事……”

“因为想吻你，所以要吻你。”


	8. 第八章

第八章（上）

  


Isaac在陌生的房间醒来，一时之间判断不出叫醒自己的这一阵悦耳的声音是什么。他推开窗，馨香的风从后院的树丛中灌进来，他看到树间有白色的鸟类在跳动，忽而扑棱出秃噜噜的声音。它们仰着小小的脑袋，精致的红色小喙指向天空，精灵一样的鸣叫仿佛不是来自它们圆圆鼓鼓的白色胸膛，而是上帝撒在他们周围的透明音符。  


人类居然可以被这样好听的声音叫醒吗？  


“噗呲——”  


闭着眼享受的他，脸上突然被喷了一阵凉水。  


他的刘海被弄得透湿，水几乎冲进鼻子，把他呛得咳嗽起来。  


还有点懒懒的睡意被怒气代替，他抹了一把脸，定睛一看，发现在楼下花园里拿着浇花水管的Benji一脸得逞的坏笑，看到自己怒气冲冲的脸，更是捂着肚子大笑起来。  


“清醒了吗，编辑大人？你还真的挺能睡的，我们家客房很舒服吧？”  


Isaac朝他比了比拳头，在睡衣外随便批了件外套，就下楼找他寻仇去了。  


Benji看到他朝自己奔来，三步并作两步地在盆栽间躲避起来，但水管拿在手中好像锁链一样地困住他，跳来跳去的他怎么都逃不出那一小片。  


最终他被Isaac捉住，堵在角落。  


“对不起对不起，这不是帮你清醒一下吗？多凉爽啊！”  


“是很凉爽，我帮监察员大人也再醒一醒神吧，免得脑子里整天想着怎么捉弄我。”  


Isaac伸手去抢Benji手中的水管，水龙头没有关，被他一抓，水管变了方向，水流朝上一喷，哗啦啦淋了两个人一头一身。Benji来不及阻止，只能用手抓住他作乱的两个手腕。“啪——”的一声，水管掉落在地面，自来水汩汩地流出又渗进花园的土壤。  


但两个人无心去管了，因为反应过来的时候，他们已经贴得太近了。  


Benji牵制着Isaac的手腕高高地举过头顶，这样一来，Isaac就被拉得更近了一些。他们的衣服都被淋湿了，此刻两人的体温透过湿漉漉的衣服，蒸腾出一股热气。尤其是alpha的身体，Isaac发现Benji滚烫的掌心烧灼着自己的手腕，这让他呼吸开始急促起来。  


而Benji眼前的场景也很要命，Isaac的胸膛在自己的两公分开外，起伏得越来越快，越来越凶，一点一点地贴着自己的身体。他的头发也湿了，在激烈的动作中，湿漉漉的刘海被拨到一旁，露出了光洁漂亮的额头和浓密的眉毛。  


Isaac的嘴唇在自己十公分开外。昨天只是浅尝辄止地碰了碰，还没尝到味道呢，那家伙就抱着书跑了。而此刻，他薄薄的嘴唇上也淋了水，比平时看起来鲜嫩了一些……他微微张着嘴，露出一小片白白的上排牙，仔细看的话，还能看到右侧有一颗小小的尖尖的虎牙，可爱到让人心悸。  


他的酒窝浮现出来，看来短暂的怒意早就消失了。  


Benji早就想说了，Isaac刻板的眼镜下，有一双甚至谈得上媚态十足的眼睛。作为东亚人他的瞳色很淡，看起来时而温柔时而冷淡，但眼角弯弯，稍微带点笑意就有点勾人的意味了。许是自己带着非分之想才这么觉得吧，但……Anyway！他好诱人啊……  


“抱歉，我被水一淋，反而更不清醒了，怎么办？”Benji盯着Isaac的嘴唇，咽了口口水，喃喃地说。  


“所以你要继续捉弄我了吗？”Isaac也压低了声音，其实他也忍不住去看Benji的嘴唇。  


Benji又靠近了一点。嗯，这下只剩五公分了。他嘴唇上的纹路都清晰可见。  


而他们的胸口已经完全紧贴在一起，呼吸间带来些许的厮磨。  


“不捉弄也可以……只要你待着不动，不要逃走……”  


“我为什么要逃走……”  


“还说呢，”Benji终于低头吻上他，他轻轻地贴了一下，在Isaac的唇齿间漏出一句，“昨天你招惹了我，就逃走了……我还没满足呢……”  


“唔……”已经再没有间隙可以交谈，因为Isaac的嘴唇被软软的口腔包围。他的上下唇瓣被先后吮吸着，偶尔又被密密地啃咬着，Benji吻着吻着，调皮地轻微拉扯着他的下唇，两人都忍不住轻微笑出来。但笑意瞬间又被更加浓情的侵入击散。趁着Isaac笑开的嘴角，Benji的舌头迅速地探入他的口中，这次他的beta没有躲避，他温柔的口腔也在迎接着他。这使他满意地眯起眼睛，这才是我要的亲吻。他又啄了一下Isaac的上唇，然后游弋到他的嘴角，他抱着Isaac的后脑勺，深深吸一口气，鼻腔只有淡淡的人类洗浴产品的味道，这是beta身上才会有的毫无侵略性，但让人舒适安定的味道。  


Isaac仰着脸，享受着落在唇边和脸颊那一处处有点痒又有点舒服的灼热亲吻，忍不住咬着下唇闭上眼睛。他颤动的睫毛太过可爱，Benji的吻又忍不住落在他薄薄的眼皮上。Isaac从没想过人身体上最薄的皮肤竟会有如此鲜明的触感，被Benji热热的舌头舔过，好像热泪要涌进眼眶一样让人难以自持。  


“不要一直舔我的眼睛……”Isaac闭着眼笑推了他一下。Benji也笑了，他拨开他的刘海，又吻到了他的额头，“但是你的眼睛很漂亮，我们第一次去看香樟树的时候我就发现了……”  


此刻Isaac也仿佛置身于那天的香樟树下，Benji身上香樟树混合九里香的浓郁又清新的气息丝丝缕缕地从身体的每一个毛孔进入，浸透了他的细胞，拥抱住他的感官。Beta钝感的身体仿佛被打开，他整个人都活了过来。而活过来的知觉更需要直接的慰藉，于是他环住Benji的腰，主动把他抱得更紧了一些，然后重新找到了他想要的——Benji的嘴唇。  


“Isaac，你还记不记得你今天也还要去工作。”这场忘情的深吻结束，他们彼此拥抱着，虽然濡湿的衣服黏在身上很难受，但对方身上的体温让谁都不愿主动先离开。  


“我记得。”Isaac浑身发烫，脸红得不行，他把头埋在Benji肩膀上，微不可闻地说了句，“啊……好不想去啊……不想上班了……”  


Benji笑了出来，这个人间螺丝钉，敬业好公民终于也有不想上班的时候了。意识到这居然是因为自己，好像一口蜜堵在他的心口，他兴奋地想要大叫，但还是忍住了，只是侧过脸又亲了那人通红的耳垂一口。  


“那就不去了……”  


Isaac一下子就从他怀里抬起头，“那怎么行，我说着玩的。”  
他抬手看了一下表，震惊地发现，本来以为是几分钟打闹，居然耗去了半小时。  
“你真是耽误事。”  
他扔下一句抱怨，就匆匆跑回房间换衣服去了。

开了一天的会，终于揉着脖子从岛际会议中心出来的Isaac，毫不意外地看到了等着自己下班的人。  


“你有这么闲吗？”  


“我可不是专门来接你的，只是干活儿顺路而已。”  


Benji一把搂过Isaac的肩，神神秘秘地指着一个方向。  


“呐，就是那里，昨天我去过的那家店。金佑星明里暗里提示我，让我半夜再去。今天咱们就在这边蹲守，看看半夜能守到一些什么妖魔鬼怪。”  


“但是现在才8点，离半夜还很久。”  


“我知道，看那儿——”Benji指着一家餐厅，“那家店靠窗的位子可以直接盯到digital sheep的店门和橱窗，我们先去吃个晚饭再说。”  


这家餐厅什么都好，装潢不错，味道也还行。就是信息素的味道太浓了一些，Isaac开始有点理解为什么Benji在认识自己之初会觉得beta没有味道很棒。此刻他坐在窗边环顾一圈，餐厅里一对一对的几乎全是情侣，而且生理特征明显，果然森特alpha和omega的比例很高。他们重重不同的信息素味道搅和在一起，空气都似乎变得厚重了不少。Isaac只能坐得离Benji近一点，渴望他自然系的信息素盖过这一切。  


“先生，请问您和您的伴侣要点什么？”服务员客气地招呼着Benji。  


Benji没有回答，看了一眼Isaac，然后又注视着服务员。  


“他叫Hong Isaac，不叫我的伴侣，我可决定不了他吃什么，你得问他。”  


“哦哦，是。洪先生，您要来点什么？”服务员看了眼色，立刻换上相同的恭敬态度对待Isaac。  


Isaac随便挑了个套餐，他微笑着看了看Benji此刻有些不太好接近的侧脸。这家伙啊，在原则性问题上就会流露出强势的一面。  


这幅样子还挺性感就是了。  


服务员走开后，Isaac勾过Benji的小指把玩着，随意道：“何必和他们这么较真呢？他们也是被培训出的服务习惯，你看他自己也是个beta，不会真的打从心里看不起beta的。”  


“话虽如此，但是我实在看不惯alpha的特权已经是默认的合理的这样的氛围了。我不舒服。更何况他无视的是你……”Benji反过来抓住Isaac的手指，“如果他管我们叫‘洪先生和他的伴侣’，我搞不好还舒服很多，哈哈哈。”  


“我看你就是想占我便宜。”  


“这么明显吗？”

吃到差不多10点，Benji不停望向窗外的眼神突然定住，露出了警惕的神情。  


Isaac也顺着他的目光看去。  


Digital sheep里走出一个人，看起来是个男性的身形，但是体型偏瘦弱，路灯下，他的头发被照出一股昏黄的金色，白天恐怕是更浅的颜色。他在路灯下吸烟，烟头一明一暗，频率很快，看起来他吸得很凶。  


Benji迅速地叫来服务员结账，一副伺机而动的猎手姿态。  


“这就是金佑星吗？”  


“不，不过对这个人我很好奇。他昨天被金佑星神神秘秘地藏在二楼，而且还鬼鬼祟祟地观察我。”  


路灯下吸烟的人扔掉烟头，没有重新走回店内，而是向暗巷走去。Benji连忙拉着Isaac起身，走出店门悄悄跟了上去。  


“你不用继续盯梢那家店吗？”  


“店一时半会儿不会逃走，这个人我有点在意。”  


果然是这样，和这个人重逢的第二天，又开始半夜跟他一起加班。  


开了一天的会真的很累的Isaac，此刻却感觉到一种跃跃欲试的兴奋。  


他们保持着大概50米的距离跟在那个金发男子身后，跟着走过了两个街区。尽管离得很远，但Benji已经根据信息素判断出那是一个omega，而且是一个已经被标记过的omega。他幽幽的薄荷味道遗留在夜空中，没有金佑星玫瑰味的掩护，显得更明显了一些。  


Isaac亦步亦趋地跟在他后面，他没有接受过跟踪的训练，特别怕暴露了两人的行踪。正在他担心的时候，金发omega在一扇门前停下，然后回头东张西望起来。  


说时迟那时快，在那人的视线扫过来之前，Benji瞬间把他按在墙上吻住了他。他瞪大了眼睛盯着Benji，用眼神问了一个“你干嘛”。  


Benji朝被盯梢人的方向使了个眼色，Isaac看了一眼，只能乖乖待着不动。  


金发男子用一个奇怪的节奏敲了敲门，门应声而开。他又张望了一下，闪身进了门。  


Benji松开了Isaac，有点好笑地摸了摸嘴唇，“没想到带着你出任务，还多了一个掩护自己的办法。”  


“你要不是拉着我，估计隐藏得更好，都不用掩护了……”  


“嘘……”Benji掏出联络器，接通之后，屏幕定位到了此处，他发现，此处是一个监控盲区。以那人进门的那个房子为圆心，方圆几十米之内居然没有任何一处监控，这很异常。不过这也是一个好处，他拉着Isaac大喇喇地靠近那座房子，在楼下仰望着开着灯的二楼窗户。  


如今他的权限被还原，不需要呼唤出知焕，他对着门口的密码锁面板扫了一下，门应声而开。门里黑洞洞的，如他预想的一样，一楼没有人。尽头的楼梯，是二楼洒下的灯光，他们在暗处犹豫了一会儿，哪里不对。虽然二楼亮着灯，但楼梯口没有任何信息素味道的残留。 

那个人消失了吗？


	9. 第八章（下）

第八章（下）

比起贸然闯进二楼，他们两人开始分头沿着一楼的墙壁摸索。在某个瞬间，突然灯光大亮，似乎是谁摸到了某个开关。暴露了吗？Benji一个箭步冲到Isaac身边，自动把他护在身后，然后掏出了武器。

Isaac从来没有见过武装的Benji，只见他手上是一只设计复杂的小巧左轮手枪，掏出的同时，一些电子机械元件也迅速展开，最后形成一个枪管粗大的黑洞洞的陌生武器。

然而亮了灯的一楼看起来只是一个普通的民居，Benji警惕地四处扫视。

瞬间，脚下的地板裂开，两个人一同摔进一个空洞。

迅速爬起，视觉适应了面前的景象之后，两人都惊呆了。这底下居然是一个类似于实验室，又类似于医院病房的地方。眼前穿着白大褂的人们似乎对他们早有准备，围成一圈盯着他们。

在他们当中，是那个金发的omega，此刻也正用一副说不清道不明的表情盯着Benji。

所以，是被发现，然后请君入瓮了吗？Benji脑子中闪过一百个如何应对的方案。

Isaac发现白大褂人员当中打头那个，高高瘦瘦，抱着手臂看着自己的人……怎么看都有点眼熟。

“安晟真博士，你终于出现了。”Benji的声音响起来。

Isaac起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。对！就是那个制造了P药丸，被phantom策反的神经医学专家。他回头看了一眼进入一级戒备状态的Benji，这家伙记人脸果然天赋异禀啊。

“我以为你早就逃到哈默内去了，没想到居然依旧隐藏在森特。而且居然就在这么容易找到的地方。”

“你别太天真了，裴探员，如果不是Vincent引你们过来，你们情报局找了这么久也还是没有任何我们的消息不是吗？”

Vincent恐怕就是那个被盯梢的金发男子了。

这一切都是一个套。

“所以你们把我引来的目的是什么？”

“Zairo第一次回来找你的时候，你不就知道了吗？”

Benji脸色一变，似乎又想起了不想回忆的事，他皱着眉回应：

“我以为我的立场，他很清楚了。”

“在你了解更多真相之前，你的立场根本站不住脚。”

安晟真继续道，“你一直是他最重要的游说目标，这一点我们都知道。他很少亲自出面，但出面几乎没有不成功的。你是他的发小，却几年都没有加入我们。老实说，我们其他人都不太理解他在执着什么，在我看来，你不过就是个没用的执迷不悟的小角色而已。”

“你说得没错，我是有一点自己的小小坚持，不值一提。”

Isaac想起一些事，忍不住鼓起勇气插嘴，质问道，“博士，您制造的P药丸，流入拜欧，毁了许多年轻人的人生。这一点您能负责吗？”

“呵……”安晟真和同样穿着白大褂的同僚们对望了两眼，笑出了声，“你看我像是几岁？你们稍微过一下脑子，想想那合理吗？”

Benji猛然醒悟，对，这个安博士目测也就比自己大不了几岁。但当时吴老师的证词中，说学校从三十年前就开始添加类似药物了。就算最新的P药丸是安博士制造的，三十年前的又是什么？

“Peace药丸是我研制的没错，但那是我在研究所的时候申请的正当研究项目而已，初衷是给伤员镇痛的合法药物。而你们在拜欧发现的那种药，是一种生理激素调节类药物，本质上与我的peace药丸完全不同，它致力于强行更改基因序列，从而改变身体激素分泌，是非常反人性的凶猛药物。不过是刚好我加入phantom之后，这个药物的存在也被揭发，系统需要一个合理的说法，所以安在我身上而已。”

“发生过的现实，未必是现实。系统纪录的现实，才是‘现实’。这一点不用我提醒，裴探员你恐怕比我还有发言权吧。”

安晟真挑起一边眉毛，心照不宣地看着他。

“那……拜欧的药物，源头究竟是什么？”

“如此强烈的作用，夸张的药性，如果没有最高级别的科学家和实验室，你觉得散落在各地的小小科学家单打独斗能研制出来吗？”

“你是说……”

“没错，它只能来自森特中心，来自最高级别的医学实验室。这是不仅是系统默许的，甚至是主动操刀的。系统在用这种方式，控制整个社会的ABO人口比例，用以维护稳定的社会结构。但是，如果个体想对分化进行干涉，则会获罪，哪怕同样的事，系统已经做了不知道多久。不仅人口，你们所想象不到的其他东西，也在精密的控制之下，只不过并不会被昭彰，更不会被记录。”

“比如？”Isaac问道。

“比如气候，我们学校的地理课本含糊其词的部分，你们去思考过吗？我们东罗整个岛并不算太大，但从森特到哈默内的气候和植被分布，你们想想，正常吗？”

Isaac脑中，森特的鸟语花香和拜欧冰冷的泊油路浮现出来。

他想起救了江浩那天看到的日出，在日光的照耀下，山的两侧陡然分明的风景——森特连绵不绝的森林，和拜欧可怜的荒野和工厂。

那种长久萦绕心头的怪异违和，此刻终于得到解答。

安晟真压下眉头，质问Benji：

“怎么样，你对你效忠的这个系统，还满意吗？”

在他们口中的Zairo，也就是安重载的吩咐下，二人被带领着在这个由储藏室改造的地下黑医院逛了一圈。走到尽头，眼前赫然是一间封闭的手术室。叫做Vincent的omega此刻和安晟真对视了一眼，然后由另一个医生带进了这间手术室。

安博士交待完同僚注意事项，就带着Benji和Isaac回到了自己的办公室。Benji还没来得及坐定，忍不住发问。

“Vincent生病了吗？他要动什么手术？你们这个黑医院是做什么的？”

“他没有生病，他是来做流产手术，顺便绝育的。”

Benji和Isaac深吸一口气。

这两个手术在这个时代，可以说是omega所能犯的最重的罪了。

“我们这里有生殖专业的医生，他们是Zairo最早同化的一批专业人员，事实证明，他这个思路真的太对了，基本上被解除了生殖义务的omega和alpha，百分百加入了我们。但Vincent很特殊……”

“怎么个特殊法？”

“他其实是一个性瘾者，又是omega。他的身体决定，他会不停被alpha盯上，不停被标记，无法拒绝。但他不愿生育，他只想一辈子享受性爱。”

“他做的这两样手术，不会对他的身体带来很大的损害吗？”Isaac忍不住插了一句。

“没错，但即便如此，他也情愿这么做。”安晟真眼里流露怜悯的神色。

“你们不知道他经历了什么。他被他人生的第一个alpha看上之后，被强行标记了。但那之后，他不愿为那个alpha生育，尝试逃离过一次，结果被他的家人联合那个alpha一起抓回去，甚至被戴上镣铐囚禁在房间，直到让他怀孕。但怀孕到一定时间之后，AO之间的性爱重新变得可能，于是Vincent想到了求助的可能。他央求alpha带他去佑星的店购买成人玩具，找机会在佑星店里留下了字条，说明了这一切。佑星告知了我们这些，伺机把他救了出来。”

“你们完全不明白，他来到这里，看到我们提供的服务里，有流产和绝育的手术的时候，脸上的表情。”

“那是一个已死的面孔，站在地狱里的人仰头看见地狱出口时，幸福到扭曲的脸。”

Isaac作为一个欲望低下的Bata，其实并不能足够地想象这种程度的情感。

但——一个患有性/瘾的omega，在这个社会真的是最最脆弱，最最身不由己的人了。理性世界的美好，在他面前，好像一座黑暗的大山，好像一只巨大的上帝的靴子，把他压在底下，把他踩进地底无法动弹。

身体和制度都告诉你，你存在的意义就是在alpha身下承欢和为社会生育后代。任何一丝想要为自己活的火星，在大脑中出现，都会迸发剧烈的疼痛。

自己？对他来说什么是自己呢？

不过话说回来，我又何曾找到过自己呢？

Isaac低头陷入了思索。

他们三个在办公室交谈到深夜，安晟真告诉他们。这个地下黑医院，就是大部分phantom成员离开森特之前的中转站，因为这里有专业的设备和人员，可以帮助卸掉帕值显示器，并且可以帮忙尽可能地掩盖信息素，逃避追踪。

在他们离开之前，安晟真对着Benji问了一个问题，

“所以Vincent的案例足以让你想通了吗？”

“Zairo让你把我引到这里，就是这个目的？”Benji想了想，“我一直都想得很通，但这和加入phantom不是一回事。”

“所以我说你在天真什么？不加入phantom，你指望这个世界自己变好吗？”

“我有我自己的小小坚持，我告诉过你了。而且你们的一些做法，我实在不能接受。”

“比如？”

“比如教唆机械战士驾驶员滥杀无辜。”

“你还在介意这件事导致你的贬职吗？那是系统把你当替罪羊而已。”

Benji似乎被这句话激怒了，他抓起安晟真的领子，虽然这个alpha科学家的个子也不矮，但他偏瘦，身形还是比Benji小上一圈。

“我在介意那些死去的人！你们非要牺牲一些人才能完成你们的所谓宏图大业吗？你可是医生！可以这么心安理得地藐视生命吗？”

安晟真歪过头嗤笑了一下，他清冷的雪松味信息素也贲张开来，形成一张不透明的网和Benji的气场对峙。

“我说了，在知道所有真相之前，你的立场就是个笑话。”

“那你们还在遮掩什么，把所有你们所谓的所有真相告诉我啊！”

“会有那么一天的，但不是现在。”安晟真甩掉他拎着自己衣领的手，把白大褂里的衬衫抚平，平静地开始整理桌上的文件。

“那好，”Benji想起了另一件事，“我走之前，问你最后一个问题，安博士，你必须据实回答我。”

“你问。”

“P药丸的事，我相信你的说法的话。那F药丸呢？”

安晟真猛然回头，他推了推眼镜，喉头滚动了一下，没有立即回答。

“fantasy pill，那种让人失去理性，被身体本能所控制的药。是你的作品吧，那可不是——你在研究所的时候，合法生产的药物了吧。”

“是我研制的。但本意不是……不是针对谁。我也有无奈的事。我也不知道事态会发展成那样，这一点，我确实得向你道歉……”

今晚第一次，这个看起来强势的科学家，露出了脆弱的一面，Isaac疑惑地看着他，又看了一眼表情似乎有些恼怒的Benji。

更多的谜团冒了出来，但比起这些，他还是不由得问出了好奇了很久的问题。

“对不起，可能不是我该问的问题。Vincent加入phantom的理由，我完全可以理解。但是像您这样的科学家，为什么会加入phantom呢？最开始撬动你的事件是什么呢？”

安晟真侧过脸看了他一眼，他眼神里全是复杂的情绪。

“洪先生，你是不是觉得站在这个社会顶端的精英alpha，就真的是自由的呢？”

“在这个蛛网一样的系统中，没有谁是真正自由的。就连蜘蛛本人也是。”

Benji和Isaac是和做完手术的Vincent一起离开的。

这个医院太小了，并没有足够的空间让他住院。Isaac看着几个小时前，还在一支一支疯狂吸烟，洒脱不羁的Vincent此刻面色惨白，包裹得严严实实，被两个医生搀扶着出来，送上了已经等在门外的车。

车窗摇下来，副驾驶座上长相精致的人朝Benji打了个招呼，他一挥手，玫瑰味的信息素也飘出来了一些。

“嗨，老同学，又见面了。”他毫不意外在这里见到Benji的样子。

驾驶座上，是昨天那个红发的年轻店员。他确认Vincent已经被安置好，就踩下了油门，似乎不愿多做停留。

Benji和Isaac目送车远去。

又是漫长的一天。

这个世界的真相，似乎正在缓慢向着他们打开。

或者不那么缓慢。

也许在回到森特的那一刻，这条世界线就被上帝按了快进，短短两天之内，发生了太多他需要慢慢消化的事。

但这一切没有停下来等他的意思。

这是Isaac看到新闻直播画面的第一反应。

他结束了又一天的志愿者采访工作，回到Benji的住所，却发现Benji一只手摸着下巴，一只手叉着腰，愁容满面地盯着墙壁上的显示屏。

他还没来得及放下采访包，就被新闻画面吸引了。

画面上跳动着“直播”的字眼，内容是警察在实施抓捕行动。

“犯罪嫌疑人Vincent Lee擅自接受堕胎和绝育手术，今日被家人举报，抓获于非法租住的住宅中。自去年开始，森特发生多起私自接受绝育手术，逃避生育责任的重大案件，其中大部分成员都被证明受到了暴力恐怖反社会组织phantom的教唆，沦为背叛家庭，背叛社会的犯罪者，流离于主流社会之外……”

画面中，Vincent被几个全副武装的警察从家中架出来，他的头发在阳光下果然是漂亮的浅金色，昨晚来不及仔细端详，此刻Isaac才发现，他的脸像娃娃一样精致。他似乎是个东亚与北欧人种的混血儿。哪怕昨天刚接受完手术，脸上毫无血色，他也是Isaac见过的，长得最漂亮的人类。

直播画面中，他的表情难以捉摸，好像是绝望，又好像是解脱。

跟随着他们走出门的，根据字幕显示，是标记他的alpha。那是一个高大健硕，像运动员一样的男性alpha。他一出门，就被镜头团团围住，他向着镜头一脸骄傲地宣布：

“我很高兴为东罗揪出了这个败类，在他逃走了之后，我花钱调查了所有可以让单身omega租住的楼群，才蹲守到了他。虽然他是我的omega，但这种毫无羞耻心和责任心的omega也是社会的蛀虫，为了东罗的稳定，这一切都是值得的。”

他西装革履，一脸得意，就差把“我这个优质的alpha又重回单身了”说出口。

那表情让Isaac一阵恶心。

镜头又对准了Vincent，他扬起下巴，对着alpha的方向轻蔑地笑了一声。

然后，在毫无预警的情况下，他掏出裤兜里的一个小小的利刃，瞬间划破了自己的动脉,最后一个瞬间，镜头定格在他颈侧的帕值——000。

Isaac头皮发麻，完全反应不过来。

镜头里一片哗然，然后新闻被瞬间切回了演播室。

“我们走！”Benji两秒内把沙发上的武器戴好，然后带着Isaac冲出房门，冲上了飞行器。在他们奔跑的过程中，他颈侧的帕值开始疯狂跳动。

糟糕了，数值在飞快地下跌。

这么长时间的相处，Isaac稍微有点可以理解Benji心中的小小坚持是什么。

他不能接受脆弱的个体被牺牲的必然性，而目睹这一切，会让他的心情急剧跌倒谷底。他好不容易恢复到绿色的数值现在岌岌可危。

Isaac抓住他的手臂，想让他镇定下来。但这没用，马上就要跌破850了！

当他们坐上飞行器，关上门的瞬间，Benji的数字跳成了蓝色。

但令人担忧的是，它还在不断下跌。

Isaac急得额头冒出了汗，但他完全不知道该如何才能止住这个可怕的趋势。

然而Benji却并不理会，他打开联络器，喊了一声：

“知焕！帮我定位到Vincent所在的地方。”

“你赶过去要干嘛？”对面的知焕的语气也有些慌乱。

“救人。”

“他割得很深，恐怕……”

“你看到他咽气了吗？啊？”

“你冲我吼有什么用，无论他死或者没死，你过去都会引火烧身的。为了一个陌生人，你不至于要前功尽弃吧？”

Benji从飞行器的面板上抬起头，凝视着知焕。

“我昨晚把一切都告诉你了。你不是不知道，他刚刚才真正地开始活啊，知焕，才过了一夜！”

“我知道……但你真的做好准备要和系统撕破脸，被划归到那一边去了吗？明明安重载影响了你那么久，你都还坚持着。”

“恐怕这次很难了……你看。”Benji侧过头，展示自己的帕值。

一个深蓝色的553。

一切又回到原点。

而它还在继续下跌。

“真是服了你，我是倒了什么霉，好不容易进了情报局，却被安排给你这个不省心的家伙。”知焕在那头扶着额摇摇头，“豁出去了，如果你真的被驱逐了，在系统和phantom之外，你总得有个真正的自己人。Isaac算一个，我也算一个吧。你说，要我怎么做？”

“我们的秘密通信线路，联系知尚。让他把警车和救护车的线路告诉我们，我……我来联系安重载，这种时候，只能求助他了。”

Isaac吃惊地望着他，他果然……

Benji回头望着他，“Isaac，陆地行驶的车辆，你会驾驶吗？”

“没问题。”

“对不起，我们接下去要做的事，可能再也没办法回头了。你也许永远也回不去拜欧，永远也没法回到你做好该做的事的人生了，你确定要跟我一起来吗？”

时间紧迫，Isaac的大脑自动开始搜寻过往人生中所有幸福的回忆，来说服自己停下这不理智的决定。但糟糕的是，前三十多年好像是一片空白，当关联到幸福，满脑子都是和Benji在深夜为了不相干的人奔波的场景。

“我确定。”

他听到自己的声音，无可挽回的坚定。

一个小时之后，他开着的救护车，被警车撞飞，哪怕在被巨大的冲击力弹出车窗的那一刻。

这句“我确定”也没有动摇过。


	10. 第九章

第九章分（上）（中）（下）

（上）阅读建议配合Viva la vida/ adventure of a lifetime/ arirang fantasy任意一首，建议演唱会版本 。

………………………………………………………………………………

刘知尚看到新闻直播的瞬间，就产生了某种预感。

这是第一次，一个omega在众目睽睽的直播中自杀，以那么惨烈的状况。他的脖子喷溅出鲜血，一下就浸透了帕值显示器。

所以，那条专属于朴知焕和裴济旭的秘密通信线路发来讯号的时候，他已经开着警车，全副武装开着车往同一个方向开去了。耳机里，裴济旭讲给他听的计划，听起来非常冒险而且孤注一掷。他一旦加入了，相当于放弃了森特的一切。

但，没什么好犹豫的。他们都有心理准备，只不过在等一个契机罢了。

屏幕跳出了一张图，是朴知焕发来的。

他划开，呼吸又停了一下。

图上是一个正在登飞行器的男人，他的头发变长了很多，黑色微蜷的头发盖住了额头和耳朵，帽子压得低低的。知尚已经很久很久没有见过这个人了，但他雪白的皮肤，侧脸的每一处线条，知尚都熟悉得不能再熟悉了。

他吐出一口气，镇定了一下。

我觉得我准备好了，可以骄傲地站在你面前了。

他把警笛掏出来，放到车顶，然后狠狠的踩了一脚油门。

东罗的救护车，驾驶室和后面的车厢是完全隔离开的。所以当这辆载着昏迷不醒的Vincent的救护车在半途临时停下的时候，后面的医护人员并不知道发生了什么。

知尚截下了在救护车前面护航的警车，车里是一个见过面，但谈不上熟悉的后辈。

“我来负责领航这辆救护车，你现在赶紧去增援另一边，phantom集结了，而且似乎有武装，需要人手。”

刘知尚板着脸快速交待着。

这个年轻的警员不解，这么重大的行动为什么任何线路都没有召唤，他将信将疑地回应着这个前辈：“前辈消息准确吗？为什么我没听说。”

“因为这是秘密线路的消息，”知尚调出联络器中安重载的照片，展示给这个后辈警员，“这是我们的线人传过来的现场照片，这个人你总认得吧。”

“这不是phantom的头目吗？他们这次的行动这么重大，居然连Zairo也出动了吗？！”

“对，所以为了悄悄包围他们，我们这次行动弃用了原先的老情报线路。你就算不相信我，总得相信这个。”

他掏出一块东西摊在后辈面前，是他出门前从自己老爸那里顺的警局最高权限徽章。

后辈吓得一哆嗦，也不废话，立即跑到后面的救护车旁，敲开车窗交待救护车跟知尚走，然后就带着自己的人手赶赴知尚指定的位置去增援了。

十多分钟后，救护车的司机换成了早已在某处等候着的Isaac。

知尚和Isaac摘下了两辆车的警笛，全速向哈默内方向开去。

但这辆救护车还是过于显眼，所以安晟真博士被安排半路接应他们。

把车内原有的医务人员绑好放在安全的路边，然后把Vincent转移到安博士的车上，替换上phantom的医务人员之后，Isaac重重地呼出了一口气。

在此之前，他是与phantom毫无瓜葛的beta，也是帕值永远稳定的优秀公民。作为这样的身份，他的存在给Benji和phantom的人争取了很多的时间，因为系统无论如何都无法定位到他。甚至不会去定位他。但他还是非常紧张，完成了自己这部分任务之后，他才发现，自己出了一身冷汗，浑身的肌肉因为过于紧绷，此刻有些酸痛。

“Isaac先生，上来吧，我们一起去哈默内。”

“好。”他正打算踏上安博士的车，车内的屏幕突然大亮，是phantom的联络员传来的前线动态。

所有人的视线都被画面里的场景吸引，Isaac感觉心脏突然被捏紧。

画面中戴着帽子，黑色卷发的男人正站在大型飞行器的前窗，抱着手臂捏着下巴，似乎陷入了为难。镜头继续往前，拉进，对焦，远处的情况让Isaac头皮发麻。

画面中在空中盘旋，被重重包围的，是自己最熟悉的黑色飞行器。是自己几个月以来一直在坐的飞行器！

飞行器四个方向的武器口都打开，黑洞洞地对着四周，但似乎是正在对峙，并没有开火。

而飞行器的四周，密密麻麻的飞行器组成了一个封闭的包围圈。镜头往下，所有的可以降落的空间，也都停满了警车。警车周边是密密麻麻的警察拉着黄色的警戒线，枪口对准了被围住的飞行器。哪怕当中的人，跳伞逃离，也会瞬间成为集火目标！

那架黑色的飞行器，被全方位地围困住，没有一丝缝隙。

Benji，那是Benji。

Benji早就知道，救护车被劫走的情报暴露之后，系统会迅速定位内鬼。而此刻帕值降到最低，突破红线，又有泄密前科的他本人立刻会成为一号追踪目标，被迅速定位围攻。

他把自己当成诱饵，把大量的情报局和警察局的力量吸引到自己一个人身上。

如今的他，好像一只被兽群围困的独狼，在空中徘徊。

Isaac突然后知后觉地明白，为什么自己会被安排去做劫车这么冒险的事了。

去他妈的冒险！

这是最安全的路线！

因为Benji这个家伙早就想好要拿自己当诱饵引开火力，然后等待安重载的支援。而劫车的Isaac跟着安博士奔赴哈默内，看似冲在一线，却是远远离开了最危险的地方。

他在……他在赌命的同时，还在保护自己！

这个领悟在Isaac脑海中炸开，他浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都竖了起来。

车内的广播路线传来phantom前线人员的声音，这是一把粗哑低沉的烟嗓，“Zairo哥和我和诗永的机械战士已经在十四大街的秘密仓库待命，这是定位，我们准备的火力，可以给裴济旭探员打开一个突破口。但是十四大街的出口广场被警车占据，我们几个没有办法进入，也就没办法进入和连接机械战士，这里请求支援。”

车里的人看了一眼安博士，犹豫着是否要往回开。安博士沉静地摇摇头，“只能寄希望于其他分处的队伍了，我们这里是医疗技术人员，必须得保存力量，不能有任何差池。照原计划，去哈默内！”

“好！”几个车内成员立刻归位，Isaac却站在打开的车门前不动。

“Isaac先生，快上车！还愣着干什么？！”安博士几乎有些恼怒地喝令他。

“对，对不起。”

Isaac皱着眉，低头道了个歉。然后迅速回头，跑向了那辆他刚刚弃用的救护车。

来不及解释了！

他坐到驾驶室，颤抖的双手点开十四大街的定位。甚至还来不及系上安全带，就把油门踩到了底。

快一点快一点快一点。

再快一点！

说好的，连坐牢也要一起的关系，凭什么！凭什么一个人去冒这种可能会死的风险！凭什么默认我就该被你保护！凭什么在你身边等待着营救你的人不是我！

飞驰在森特的道路上，Isaac几乎愤怒起来。

他驾驶的救护车赶到的时候，十四大街一片混乱，警笛大作。很显然，已经有分布在其他地方的phantom人员赶到了，一些警车被引开，另一些则与隐藏在车流中难以辨认的phantom成员陷入交火。

而他的救护车一出现，立刻成为各方势力的眼中的焦点——毕竟这个劫车事件，是引出phantom的导火索，所有警车的统一线路都被下达了那个命令——无论如何拦截下这辆救护车！

于是，十四大街目前派驻的8辆警车都朝Isaac追赶而来。在这辆白色笨重的厢式车后面，形成了一道闪着危险的红光蓝光的凶狠拖尾。

Zairo和翰洁第一时间发现了这个新的动态，互相对视了一眼，立刻着手开始降落。

10分钟之后，Isaac引着一堆警车开出几公里。他不断地查看后视镜，看着警车与自己的距离，脑子里完全没有如何成功甩掉他们的办法。

对啊，自己只是一个该死的文职beta，没有任何去解救Benji的实力，却还是拼了命地来了。

我大概是疯了吧。

这时候，后视镜里出现了他从未见过的场面，远处的一栋高楼突然打开，三个巨大的机器战士逐渐暴露出来。

“成功了！”他脑子里冒出一阵狂喜。

领头的那个机器战士是墨绿色的，经过了一番调整，它弹射升空，开始对着空中围困Benji的飞行器进行扫射。一时之间巨大的噪音和震动包围住这个城市，以及无形的冲击波也向地表袭来。

Isaac从来没有见过如此的英姿，但直觉告诉他，那架机器战士的驾驶员就是安重载。

一个omega，正带领着那些只信服他的人在挑战这个世界，在为了Benji大杀特杀。他瞬间就击溃了几架飞行器，Isaac看着它们冒着浓烟掉落下来，里面的人员带着降落伞弹射出来。

电光石火间，几乎已经是战斗场面。而远处密密麻麻好像蝗群一样靠近的，是闻讯赶来的军方机器战士。

这是Isaac被交错的另一条大街上全速追来的另一辆警车撞飞前，眼中的最后一个画面。

失去意识之前，他的最后一个念头是——交给你了，请让他活！

裴济旭你这个混蛋，我要你活！

第九章（中）

他站在窗前，望着窗外一明一灭的霓虹灯。

哈默内的夜晚总是有雾，准确的来说应该是尘霾吧，对面那家废弃酒吧的绿色荧光广告牌在尘霾中隐隐约约，看不真切。

偶有这样的片刻，他想要放弃自己执着于求索的习惯，让自己的思绪也被尘霾淹没。

但那从来都不是这个曾经名为安重载，现在被叫做Zairo的家伙能放任自流的念头。

他早就并非只为自己而活。

这次打断他游走思绪的声响，是有点克制的敲门声。

他知道是谁，只有一个人，会直到现在还抱有这种不必要的尊敬。

“进来吧。”

门缝里涌进来熟悉的皮革和橡胶交融的味道，他知道他没猜错。

李诗永拎着一个满是灰尘，破得厉害的包。走到办公桌前，他好好地把包里的东西一样一样地拿出来，陈列在桌上。

一个随身的平板电脑，一本笔记，一副粉碎的裱框的乐谱，一本书，还有些七七八八的日用品。

“在找到那个人的附近也找到了这个包，我估计你应该会想看看。”

“谢谢你，诗永，你真的很细心。”Zai.ro把略微蜷曲的头发拨到脑后，对着这个话不多的alpha同伴笑笑，“对了，翰洁和安博士那边怎么样了？有消息了吗？”

“安博士说，裴探员没什么大碍，降落的时候稍微磕到了一下而已。帕值显示器已经成功摘除，但人还没醒。翰洁那边，还没什么消息。”

“他们两个当中，任何一个人醒了，都第一时间通知我。任何动静都直接告诉我一个人，不要让任何其他人知道。”

“好。”

Zairo的目光在办公桌上游移，然后被其中某样东西吸引住了视线。

他拿起那幅裱框的乐谱，车祸的冲击太大，表面的镜框已经粉碎，拿起的瞬间，还在不停地往下掉玻璃渣。但他完全不在意地紧紧捏在手里，这首歌的名字叫作prologue。右上角署着作者的名字。

裴济旭。Benji。

这是一首原创的歌，原创这两个字，也是他和裴济旭从两百年前的古书上学来的。在这个时代，应该叫做“非法创作”。那个傻子，不仅写了，还送给了别人；不仅送了，还签上了自己的名字。他虽然看起来大大咧咧，但本质上是十分谨慎保守的人，硬要说的话，安重载还比他要敢冒险得多。但这样的举动，几乎就是把自己的动脉暴露在他人面前，只要这个包的主人愿意，可以随时毁掉他作为情报局探员的人生。

是这样的关系吗？

还记得，他们的年少时代，曾经一起读过一本讲述一个音乐家一生的长篇小说。从那时候起，裴济旭这家伙就天天嚷着，他也要创作属于自己的作品。

但还没来得及实现，他们就被命运抛到了不同的角落。

此刻他拿着裴济旭的作品，极力想要平静，但捏着边框的指腹变得发红，泛白。

那个家伙把自己最真实，又最脆弱的一面，送给这个包的主人当礼物了。

他拿起桌上那本薄薄的书。

他不认得那本书，那不是正规的出版物，但也不是裴济旭秘密空间里的书。上面没有署名，为了避免被发现被找到，这个时代的秘密创作者们都会用化名，或者不署名。他拿起来翻了翻，是陌生的内容，这大概是包主人的作品。

“诗永，帮我调一下他电脑里的数据，我想了解一下这个人。”

“好。”

安晟真看着屏幕上那行小小的字。

那是半年都难得收到一次的，来自Zairo的消息。

“把那段视频发给我。”

他知道他说的是什么，但不太明白他为什么会需要。

Zairo是一个高明的指挥家，他并没有告知所有下属他某个行为的动机的习惯，只在必要的时候才会解释。这几年来，他和Zairo见面次数有限。实际上，那人与外界传闻的不同，是个礼貌，柔和，有时候看起来还有些莫名其妙的钝感的人。

如果不是他的战略素养和战斗能力被几次行动的结果验证，恐怕没人敢相信这个眉眼弯弯，看起来总是笑得烂漫无害的，甚至比总是被夸年轻有为的自己，还要小三岁的男人，是phantom现任的首领。他看起来就像一个好欺负的高中老师。

他的实力，也只在必要的时候展露。

安晟真是少数几个在Zairo进入phantom之前就认识他的人，也是这个组织当中绝无仅有的几个知道——这个叫做Zairo的男人，曾经差点真的成为高中老师这件事——的人。

他调出自己专有的机密数据库，开始查找那段多年以前的实验视频。

不可避免的，自己专有的回忆，也随之纷至沓来。

那年的安晟真还是一个刚进入科学院的新人，他索值高居同期榜首，帕值也非常稳定。在别人还在为本科毕业发愁的时候，他已经早早地拿到了博士学位。站在科学院一水的中年人，甚至白发苍苍的老年人当中，他单薄的少年人体型和倔强不讨好的嘴角，显得特别不合群。

而在同期的人群中，如此不合群的异类还有一个。

他打量着坐在会议室的长桌对面，穿着和自己相同的白大褂，留着棕色齐耳短发的女孩。她额前平直的刘海下，长着一双古灵精怪的蓝眼睛，蓝得好像被无人区森林包围的清澈水潭。其他人都在聚精会神地听着前辈学者的成果介绍，只有她看似在听，却拿着触控笔在面前的平板上写写画画。屏幕反光，他并看不清这女孩在画什么。

她面前的桌上，立着她的名牌，上面也标注着她在调来中心科学院之前的原单位。

“Mackenzie Murray：原森特肿瘤外科研究所研究员，医学博士。”

两百年前的大动荡中，不同国家的人种在逃难中融合，东罗虽然是东亚面孔的人居多，但也偶尔会出现这种纯粹是古欧洲人面孔的人，在森特的alpha群体中，这个比例并不低。

会议结束了，那个女孩站起身，把平板收起来，随着人流走向门口。

安晟真也随之起身，忍不住跟了上去。他走在她身后，发现着女孩居然和自己差不多高。离近了，她身上和其他男性alpha完全不同的花香味信息素也清晰起来。虽然陌生，但十分好闻。

后来Mac告诉自己，那是小苍兰的味道。

他低着头跟在她身后不远处，满脑子思索着如何认识她。一个不留神，“咚——”的一声，他撞上了一块巨大的玻璃，整个人被撞得往后倒，一屁股坐在了地板上。一时之间，整个科学院大厅的人都看了过来。

原来，她迈着长腿迅速地穿过了自动门，自动门合上了，自己却毫不察觉。

他捂着脑门坐在地上抬起头，玻璃对面，那个女孩抱着双臂，一脸好笑地看着自己。她大大的眼睛眯着，唇角翘翘地，勾出了一抹调皮的笑意。

同期第一名的神经医学博士，索值高到破表的天才研究员，性格又坚硬又冷漠，像一块大理石板一样正直的alpha安晟真博士——捂着逐渐开始发红肿胀的额头，原地露出了傻笑。

嘶嘶嘶——他听到自己溶解的声音。

认识了一周之后，安晟真知道了两件意想不到的事。

第一件——是他好奇了很久的——会议上的Mac在画的东西。她画了一颗胃，人类的胃。她有个猎奇的习惯，每当做完一次手术，那个患者的病灶所在的器官，就会烙印在她脑中，每当无聊放空的时候，就忍不住要画下来。

——可爱的人，连怪癖都那么可爱。

当然，觉得可爱的只有安晟真，同期的其他朋友都觉得有点恶心。

第二件——他完全没有任何预期——Mac的姓氏Murray，莫雷，居然是那个莫雷。情报局特别行动处的长官Freddy Murray，森特权力中心机构里，掌握着这个东罗岛最多秘密的男人——是她的父亲。

安晟真瞪大眼睛看着眼前的照片，这个莫雷长官的长相很特别。他非常童颜，据Mac说自己的父亲已经50多了，但眼前的照片中显然是一张三十岁后半的人的脸。唯一带点违和感的，是与年轻面孔十分不搭的一头银发，虽然不搭，但显得高贵冷静，气质卓绝。

科学院的alpha科学家们，身世来头都不小，但Mac的家庭，谈得上神秘了。

“有什么好神秘的，真的神秘还能被叫做情报处的代言人吗？”Mac吸了口杯子里的饮料，把安晟真的脑门往后一推，“不过是个工具而已，跟你我一样。”

哪怕在午餐桌上，她的手也藏在桌板底下涂涂抹抹。安晟真有点想看，但又不想看。虽然他是一个医生，但还蛮容易被心理暗示的，胃口特别容易受影响。如果她画的是……什么过于逼真的器官或者组织……他看了眼自己的午餐，把好奇心压了下去。

然而他的小动作Mac看得一清二楚，她勾起标志性猫咪似的嘴角，偷偷瞟了他一眼。匆匆添了几笔，然后放下笔，“锵锵——”，她嘴里喊着，把平板展示在他面前。

安晟真本能地闭上眼睛，又忍不住眯起一条缝，看着画面。

居然不是鲜红的人体器官！

画面中是一株雪松盆景，遒劲的树干蜿蜒向上又折返，换了个角度往下延伸，虽然是植物，却拥有好像正在踏雪下山的豹子一般优美的身姿。枝桠从树干向两侧伸展开，舒展出浓绿色密密的针叶，好像浮动的绿色云朵，又像枝头涌动出的绿色浓烟。而同一个花盆中，还栽种着一丛花，花瓣从顶端的纯白，到花心逐渐染上柔和的鹅黄色，丛丛花朵叠加，俏皮可爱。

她居然画的是他们两人信息素的形象！

“Mac，要我说，你画植物果然比不上你画的人体器官。这个比例好成问题，树和花怎么会一样高呢？”

“我说它们一样高就一样高。”

“还有，小苍兰既不耐热又不耐冷，而雪松冷热酸碱都不怕，你强行栽到一个盆里，怕是养不活哦。”

“我偏要栽到一起。怎么，安博士没有信心养活吗？”

安晟真看着她精灵般的碧蓝色眼睛，第一次鼓起勇气抓住她的手。

“我是个科学家，科学家可受不了这样被挑战。”

她笑得更开了，反手与他十指相扣。

那两年是两人的创业期，在相爱的同时，两个alpha科学家各自带着研究项目组，做了很多事。他们总是私底下见面，心照不宣地守护着这个秘密——因为alpha相爱结婚虽然并非完全被法律所禁止，毕竟不是顺理成章的事。

而且他们还要面对一个极大的困难——alpha，哪怕是女alpha，也极不容易受孕，虽然不是完全没有可能，但安晟真绝对不愿意让Mac为了自己去冒那样大的健康风险。

而没有子嗣的婚姻，就是置Mac于不履行生育义务的两难境地。

他们义无反顾地爱了，但对前途也一筹莫展。

直到有一天，他接到了一个神秘的传唤，在一个废弃已久的工业实验室，他见到了Mac的父亲。真人看起来更是惊人，他看起来也就比自己年长不了多少。

花了三十分钟左右，莫雷把安晟真的生平所有事件给复述了一遍，安晟真听到一身的冷汗——他知道他是什么意思。

——你在我面前没有秘密。

“我的这支族群，已经绵延了超过十个世纪了。在这个历史还很短的新纪元里，你能明白十个世纪的意义吗？”

“我不太明白。”安晟真老老实实地回答。

“意义你可以不明白，我直接告诉你结论——结论就是，它不会因为你而停止。”

第九章（下）

安重载这个人有没有过认命的时候呢？

分化成omega，被剥夺了一切可能性，19岁的他被系统指派去了一所教育类专科学校。

他和刚入学的大一新生同龄，第一次踏进新的校园当中时，他给自己准备了一身透明的带刺盔甲。也许在外人看来，他淡定，游刃有余，看起来是超出同龄人的成熟。但实际上他像一只紧张的猫，每踏出一步，都在衡量着这个陌生的世界和陌生的人群。

然而居然没有想象当中的不适。

这个学校不是omega就是beta，他们本分，乐观，柔软，和从小自己就读的充斥着alpha预备役，明里暗里暗潮涌动着竞争味道的精英学校完全不同。

他进入这所大学的第一年，又开始包揽几乎所有学业上的荣誉。这让他有些紧张，当年被那个姓吴的学长围堵的记忆冒出来——如今的他还未必有当年拼了命反抗的勇气。

而且裴济旭也不在身边。他的背后空落落的。

但哪知在这里，被夺走风头的学长学姐们不仅没有欺负自己，还办了个花园午宴给自己庆祝。

站在清风环绕的绿荫底下，他的手里拿着一个纸杯蛋糕，却迟迟也递不进嘴里。因为这个派对上，无论是认识还是不认识自己的人，都会找这样那样的借口过来和自己搭话。他们才华有限，目光短浅，聊的都是些普通年轻岛民烦恼着的无聊事，和他们交谈甚至比不上和裴济旭聊天的百分之一有意思。

——但他笑得很开心。

他总在笑，笑声响亮，眼睛眯成细细的缝。

在这里，他逐渐意识到，原来——强大不是唯一重要的标准，那些系统里呈现出来的数值，没有一个可以说明一个人的价值。

说到底，决定一个人是否可爱的，还真的是“这个人是否值得被爱”这样一个幽微复杂的标准。

这个标准，只有人这样敏感的有机体，才能觉察出来。

从前的他眼中只有学业和未来的工作，但也许是分化这件事，也许是来到这个学校这个契机，让他突然发现——人，真的是很有意思的物种。

他逐渐接受了成为omega这个事实。

甚至后知后觉地领悟到，分化成omega之后，万念俱灰的自己，何尝不是在先入为主地，不自觉地在歧视omega这个群体呢？

安重载为了成为一个强大的人，暗自努力了这么多年，为什么就默认是为了成为一名alpha呢？

omega这个群体怎么就配不上我的努力了呢？

他咬了一口纸杯蛋糕，看着身边可爱的人们，心里想——更像是我这个，把自己关在一个人的世界，不懂爱人的人，配不上这个群体吧。

这四年他变了很多。早熟的他，年少时有些拒人于千里之外，冷静淡漠；而23岁成为一名实习高中老师的他，内核虽然还是那个他，但却变得友善，外放，甚至还不知从哪里学来了一点幽默感，一点可爱的骄矜，大概是被脾气太好的同学们宠出来的。

如果不是遇到了那个人，也许他会成为整个森特最好的老师。

那个人是一个学生的家长，一个四十多岁的alpha。他的长相其实是非常优越的，哪怕在alpha遍地的森特，他在人群当中也大有鹤立鸡群感。他穿着黑色的西装，头发一丝不苟地往后梳，浓眉和高挺的鼻梁看起来带点不同地区人类的血统。他面带平静的微笑，但那微笑让安重载感觉不适。

那微笑谈得上阴鸷。

更令他不适的是，他发现——整个班的家长都看着正在滔滔不绝的班导师，而这个男人的视线却盯着自己——一个无足轻重，坐在讲台边的实习老师。

他低头查阅了一下那个位置对应的学生——李睿恩，记得是个漂亮的黑发女孩儿，这是一个李姓的家长。

东罗岛姓李的人非常多，所以当家长会结束后，那人将名片递到安重载手上，他都不敢猜测这个姓李的人后两个字居然是——覃贤。

东罗岛森特中心情报局局长李覃贤。

情报局围绕统治全岛的系统建立的人事格局中，地位最高的是局长。但历任局长和其他部门的最高首领一样，上任之后便深居简出，不再代表情报局公开露面。所以对于平民来说，代表情报局的面孔，是特别行动处的莫雷主任。大多数人听过情报局长的名字，但对面孔通常没什么印象。

此刻他把这个实习老师单独叫到教学楼后面的一个空教室，颇有礼貌地做了自我介绍，当然有礼貌的只是他的言语和举止，他审视的眼神依旧让安重载感觉不适。 

而他朗姆酒味的alpha信息素也丝毫没有收敛地扩散在空中。

“您好，我叫……”

“安重载。”李局长非常顺口地接了下去，“刚才班导师介绍过你了，你忘了吗？而且，我知道你。”

这下连安重载这个淡定的人都吃惊了。

“别那么惊讶，我们局的人才大多都是你原来的大学输送的，所以每一届的好苗子，我们都会从大一开始建立档案观察。你那一届，你是档案编号001。”

合情合理。

话虽如此，安重载还是不能明白此刻这个权力中心的男人私下找自己有任何现成的意义。毕竟他进情报局的可能性已经为零，此刻不过是个平凡的老师而已。

“所以您找我有什么事吗？”

“也没什么要紧事，不过是觉得重载老师似乎在哪里都与众不同，让我很想认识一下。你学生时期的数据甚至比同时期的我还要好，情报局失去了你，我也很遗憾。”

那你倒是破格招了我啊。安重载腹诽。

“如果有什么能帮得上情报局的，我会尽力。”

“你作为一个omega，恐怕能帮上情报局的不多了。”李覃贤微不可见地勾了一下嘴角，“但能帮我的也许还有一些。”

这句话当时安重载并没有听懂是什么意思。

但此后李覃贤就经常到学校来，匆匆地见女儿一面，就找各种理由把他叫出去。也不谈什么正事，只是在打听女儿情况的同时，不咸不淡地问着安重载的私人情况。

这异常的举动一度让安重载十分不解，直到——有一次李睿恩无意中提到，她的母亲也是一个男性omega，在生产第二胎的时候去世了。她的父亲已经鳏居多年。

一口钟仿佛在脑海中被敲响，安重载整个人都被震颤地发起抖来。

原来那句话的意思是——“你作为一个omega，能帮一个alpha的还有一些。”

他还一度觉得，自己的能力也许被这个权力中心的男人无意中发现，从而获得了本没必要的赏识。

他不需要真的来招募自己，哪怕就是表现一丝惋惜，也足以让安重载感恩了。但到头来，这个体面的男人不过也就是一个，对着自己发情了的alpha而已。

那个人没有在惋惜什么，也许还在暗自窃喜安重载成为omega这件事。

赏识？欲望而已。

于是安重载开始逃避与李覃贤的会面，这并没有让这个男人来访的频率降低。

终于在一次避不开的场合，他低着头，握紧拳头，鼓足勇气告诉他：“局长大人，我和您不可能会在一起的，您不要再来找我了。”

“哦？”李覃贤脸色没太大变化，反而有些笑意浮出来，“我以为重载老师这样的omega，需要最优秀的alpha才能征服，我还是不配吗？也许是我来得太勤，让你误以为我的好感很廉价？我已经独身八年了，并不是轻易会想标记omega的人。”

这句话听起来诚恳，语气里却都是居高临下的傲慢，一下子就触到了安重载的逆鳞。

“一件东西再贵重，在不需要的人眼里，也没有价值。希望您明白这一点。”

安重载抬起眼睛直视着对方，“我也许会和一个alpha结合，也许不会，我也不知道。但前提是我和那个人要互相尊重，互相爱慕。而不是谁想征服谁，抱着这样念头的您，恐怕不会是那个人。”

“你说得很对，也很有意思。”

“不过我会让你知道，我被所有东罗岛的岛民所需要。你是其中之一。你需要我，只是还没发现而已。”

那个人挑着一边的浓眉，留下这么一句。

这句话像一个定时炸弹，潜藏在安重载心中。

从前风平浪静的日常，好像突然变得危机四伏。他变得比从前警惕性更高，但一个没有真正经历过情报局训练的普通老师，心机和手段又怎么能和情报局的头子，城府极深又位高权重的老狐狸斗争呢？

当他在那间陌生的房间醒来，感受到浑身难以言喻的燥热，仿佛被毒蚁所啮咬的疼痛和瘙痒从体内蔓延，像藤蔓一样地入侵他的四肢百骸的时候——他总算知道一个体面的森特高官可以卑劣到什么程度。

他读过几个世纪前人类的残忍和贪婪，他以为这个时代的人们与那时不同。

果然还是太天真了——人性无论什么时候，都未曾变过。你看不到罪恶，只不过是你看不到而已。

他被强制发情了。

不，他似乎是被诱骗着吃下了什么药丸，这比强制发情更难受。他的神智也开始模糊，脑海中出现了虚幻的画面，一个个原本不属于他的念头被植入他的脑海—— 

是我自己想要得不得了。

我好想要被alpha占有，被踩在脚下。我想被填满，想要被凌辱。

我的尊严一无是处，无论是谁，来标记我吧。

我什么都不需要，我只想被标记。

他用力地咬自己的嘴唇，锋利的牙齿割开唇瓣，开始有鲜血冒出来。疼痛换来了片刻的清明，他四处张望寻找一丝自救的可能。

而这片刻中，他发现天花板的某处居然安装了一个摄像头。他内心一惊，那人居然不仅要让自己屈服，还要用这样的方式羞辱自己。愤怒夹杂着悲痛，混合着身体的欲望，一下子逼出了他的眼泪。

安重载很久，很久没有哭过了。

房间里至今还没有人，他不知道会出现谁。但这拖延让他胆战心惊，阴谋的策划者知道，拖得越久，他会越发失去理智。他想看安重载完全雌伏，摇尾乞怜的样子。

安重载这个人有没有过认命的时候呢？

不认，我不认！

他用力地捶着地面，发出一声怒吼。

安晟镇坐在监控摄像头前，看着这一切。那个实验对象似乎发现了摄像头的存在，此刻正绝望地透过摄像头，与自己四目相对。

如果恨意是有形的，那人的愤怒早就刺穿了摄像头的玻璃。

安晟镇头皮发麻，他快要被无限的罪恶感击溃了。

但那天黑衣男子的承诺又在耳边响起来。

“这药不需要大规模普及，不过是安博士你卖我一个人情。我的伴侣已经多年不会发情了，对此我非常难过。研究这种药对你来说不是什么难事，如果你帮我，只要初步实验成功，我就帮你劝劝莫雷，让你和他女儿的事更顺利一些。莫雷这个老哥有点倔，但我的话还是会听的。”

本来这个交易，就让安晟镇觉得有些名不正言不顺，研究过程中甚至连帕值都跌了不少。

但是真正让他觉得自己在做一件没有头脑的错事，果然还是在这个陌生的实验对象出现在镜头里的时候。

那是一个人！

那是一个有感受有知觉的人！

他在挣扎，痛苦地低吟，他怎么看都不像是自愿参与实验的——黑衣男子骗了自己吗？

安晟镇痛苦地揪住了自己的头发，他不知道此刻是否还来得及叫停。毕竟另一个实验对象还没有出现，他在犹豫。

这时候，监控室突然被破门而入。冲进来的身影，他熟悉得不能再熟悉，还没来得及看清来人的表情，他的嘴角就捱了扎扎实实的一拳！

Mac的拳头垂在身侧，也逐渐肿胀起来。她总是调皮地笑着的脸，此刻被愤怒撕扯得完全像是另一个人。女alpha的信息素也喷张开，一时之间浓烈的花香也变成了武器一般，把安晟镇呛得几乎窒息。

“谁让你做这种事！你最近躲着我，不告诉我研究项目，我偷偷跟踪调查了才知道，你居然在做这种事！所谓的Fantasy Project居然是这种计划！”

“我是个科学家，这不是邪恶的药。药物是中性的，只要用在需要的人身上，它也是挽救家庭的良药！”

“那你调查了吗？！这个人，这个omega他亲口告诉你他需要了吗？”

“李局长告诉我这是系统筛选出的最适合的实验人员，而且，他也没有要求我推广，只是想用在他久未发情的配偶身上而已！”

“你这个笨蛋！”Mac怒极了，眼泪也流了出来，她大吼，“笨蛋！！李覃贤的配偶早就死了！！！”

“什么？”安晟镇大脑一片空白，“那他为什么要……”

“我对你太失望了！我以为你是个有趣的人，但被别人操纵，被系统操纵的你，根本不配是人！你给我把这个实验叫停，并且向那个omega实验品赎罪。然后——我们再也不要见面了！”

Mac冲出了监控室。

安晟镇被羞愧和罪恶感哽住喉咙，绊住腿脚，居然一时不敢追上去。

对，对，先叫停实验。

他愣了好一会儿，才呆滞地回过头继续看监控摄像头。

没想到在Mac到来的这期间，另一个实验者已经不知被谁带进了这个房间。

安晟镇头脑炸裂，因为情况似乎已经来不及叫停了。

他也匆匆跑出监控室。

那是23岁的裴济旭在大学毕业，又结束了两年的情报局特训，正式成为探员之后的第一次团建。

还没有出过什么任务的愣头青们，在团建的派对上第一次见到了自己最大的上司，神秘的情报局局长。他不苟言笑，和每一个新人握手，点头。当经过裴济旭的时候，他却停留了好一会儿。

“你是跳级过的，这一届新人里最年轻的裴探员吧？”

“是的，局长您听过我了？”

“略有了解。你很优秀，今晚不要有禁忌，多喝一点。”

“谢谢局长，我会的！”

裴济旭被同事送进房间的时候，酒量不算小的他也喝得酩酊大醉。

成为情报局探员是他将近十年的梦，而梦实现的感觉，太美妙了，他通红着脸仰头倒在酒店的床上，看着天花板。

可惜那个和自己拥有相同的梦想的，本以为会是一辈子同伴的人，却不在身边。

想到这里，他又有点难过起来——明明那人比自己更适合做情报局的探员。假以时日，以那个人的实力和心思，或许能成为今天派对上那个黑衣男子的继承人也未可知。

迷迷糊糊的他，被角落传来的闷哼声吸引了视线。

他不知道房间居然还有其他的醉汉。

裴济旭坐起身，眨了眨在酒精的作用下视线模糊的双眼，那个倒在地毯上的醉汉身形看起来似乎很眼熟。

一股浓烈的琴酒香扑面而来。

“omega？情报局的晚宴上怎么会有omega的醉汉……”

等等，这个味道！

裴济旭钝重的大脑开始疼痛起来。

我真的在做梦吗？是因为想到那个人了，所以出现了幻觉吗？他重重闭上眼，再重新睁开。那个人也挣扎着，摇摇晃晃地坐了起来。

他总算看清了他的脸。

安重载。

面前这个男人面色潮红，眼睛里布满了红血丝，无神地盯着空气中的某处，似乎并没认出裴济旭。他额前的头发被汗水浸湿，满脸泪痕，嘴角带着血痕。因为仰着脸，露出一整段洁白的脖子，喉结异常滚动着，而他修长的手，在无意识地撕扯着自己的上衣。

这个人……是安重载。

裴济旭的酒一下就醒了。

但比酒精更强大的支配力，来自人类天生的荷尔蒙。

安重载的信息素原本没有这么浓，此刻的他显然处于异常的状态，释放出百倍于正常浓度的信息素，毫无预警的，裴济旭的发情期也被引诱得提前了。

他咽了口口水，绝望地意识到，自己的下身几乎立刻就起了反应。

带着尚存的理智，他跪倒在安重载旁边，扶起他，用力在他面前挥手。

“喂，喂！重载，你怎么了！我是裴济旭，你看着我，你认得我吗？”

然而安重载嘴里只有喃喃的呻吟，alpha的手掌握住他手臂的瞬间，他体内的疼痛和瘙痒突然解除了一些。裴济旭清新的信息素让他感到十分舒服，他本能地扑了过去，抱住了他的后背，然后把滚烫的脸贴在对方的胸口磨蹭。

裴济旭总算听清了他嘴里在念叨什么。

“抱住我，给我……我要你，快，我需要你……”

“白痴，你睁开眼看看我是谁？！”

“嗯……嗯……我……很难受……”

安重载的眼睛没有对焦，此刻他的力气格外的大，他把裴济旭压倒，然后分开腿跪趴在他身上，下身磨蹭着彼此，然后无意识地寻找着alpha的嘴唇。

“吻我……求你了……吻我……”

“安重载！！”裴济旭抓住他的肩膀，把他撑开了一些距离，“你不知道我是谁，你也不知道你自己是谁了吗？你是安重载！！”

“你是……安重载？”安重载已经失去了神智，只是重复着对方的话。他摸索着解开裴济旭衬衫的纽扣，把嘴唇贴在他身上，双腿把alpha的身体夹紧。

他的嘴很软，吻在胸口很痒，裴济旭的欲望也几乎要吞没他了，他甩了甩头，想要保持住清醒。

他努力地回想着年少时共处的时光，记忆中沉默的白衣少年会咬着牙，把欺侮自己的人一头撞倒，宁愿捱拳头挨到挂彩，也绝对不会屈服。

此刻他却不知被什么神秘力量控制，完完全全丧失了理智。

他要强得很，又确确实实坚强得很，以他引以为傲的理性，怎么可以接受自己变成这个样子？

这个或许是东罗岛最聪明的人，聪明到从小到大所有人都在对他戒备。但对自己来说，他是知道自己所有秘密，能够最坦诚地互相怒骂，却又最懂彼此的——重要的伙伴。

说安重载是裴济旭前半生中最重要的人也不夸张……而此刻，这样的关系可能就要被喷薄而出的身体本能毁于一旦！

不行，这不对。

这不是正确的事。

但欲望逐渐控制他的大脑，他感觉到自己的手脚不受控地把身上的人掀翻，牵制在地上，然后反身压了上去。他用力地撕扯掉那人的上衣，然后俯下脑袋。

那一刻，他仅存的最后一丝理智在脑海中发出一句悲鸣。

“裴济旭，你永远地失去安重载这个朋友了。”

“停一下。”

Zairo轻轻地说了一声，画面冻结在这一刻。

他观察着眼前沉默地盯着屏幕的男人。那人的眼镜反射出屏幕上斑驳的色块，脸上的表情读不出情绪。从这个视频一开始，他的表情几乎没变过，此刻他的嘴角也只有一丝丝微妙的，几乎不可察觉的颤动。 

Zairo走到他的侧面，看了一眼。

然后他稍微有些惊异地扬了扬眉毛。

“Isaac先生，我能问问你的感受吗？”


	11. 第十章

第十章（上）

“没什么感受。”

Isaac垂下眼睛，淡淡地回答了一句。他颈侧的数字，依旧是平稳的895。

“为什么要给我看这个？”

“因为我害怕你。”Zairo坐在他侧面，盯着他，给了一个意料之外的答案。

Isaac回望着他。

“phantom是一个很脆弱的社区，容不了任何一个不确定因素。单靠信任是不够的，人多擅长伪装，你恐怕也有了解。对我们来说，新加入的成员，卸掉跌破底线的帕值显示器是基础。这差不多是加入我们的一个门槛，毕竟这意味着没有回头路……但是Hong Isaac先生，你的帕值太异常了。你和安博士一起逃亡，帮我们引开警察，做了一系列重大的违反东罗法律的大事之后，帕值都没有变动。我从来没有见过这样的人，你在我的知识范围之外——老实说，你现在身处我们当中这件事，让其他人胆战心惊。”

“那你为什么要救下我，把我留在森特被逮捕，囚禁起来不是更加安全吗？”

“因为显然那家伙很在乎你，不把你留下，恐怕留不住他。你们在拜欧做的事，我多多少少知道一些。”

果然，我们在明处，他们在暗处。Isaac回忆起拜欧的种种，仿佛上个世纪一样遥远。明明不过就是几个月前。

“他……怎么样了？”Isaac醒来的第一时间，就问了守在身边，叫做曺翰洁的那个人Benji的情况，他知道他还活着。

“醒了，有一些外伤而已。不碍事。我们聊完，就带你去见他。”

“我还是不明白，你防备我，和给我看这个——”他指了指暂停中的屏幕，“有什么关系。”

“一个测试而已。”Zairo耸耸肩，“我大概知道你的帕值为什么不会变动了，但还是想test一下，究竟你的底线在哪里。毕竟根据我微不足道的观察，你也很在乎那个家伙就是了。也许这个，能激发出你的一点心理波动，总之值得一试。”

“所以……看你刚才的表情，恐怕我的帕值还是没变？”Isaac甚至有些不好意思地笑了一下。

“我说没什么感受，没在撒谎。我看得出来这里面的你显然被喂了药物，我猜就是Benji质问过安博士的那个F药丸。我也见过Benji被封闭空间内过浓的omega信息素诱发提前发情的样子，他身不由己。比起嫉妒——我猜你是想看到这个——比起嫉妒，我其实挺同情你们俩的。被本能绑架，对于你们这样聪明又有点控制欲过强的人，估计很不好受。”

Zairo抬起眉毛，若有所思地点了点头：“那看来这同情的程度也谈不上高，毕竟数字连个小数点都没动。”

“对不起，你不要想太复杂了。也许我只是系统的一个bug，被植入了一个随机出现的失灵显示器的家伙而已。”

“但你的帕值也就稳定了五年，五年前是因为什么事情而变动过你还记得吗？”

对啊，该是多重大的事情，才会让这个失灵的显示器跳动呢？

五年，并不算很久的一个时间跨度。

奇怪的是，任是怎么苦思冥想，Isaac也想不起来了。

他抱歉地抿着嘴摇了摇头，“我不记得了。”

“这还真是有趣哈哈哈。”Zairo抱着后脑，仿佛真的觉得很有意思似的，眯起眼睛笑了起来，“不说了，我们把这个视频看完吧。”

“呃……有这个必要吗？”

Alpha和omega在如此严重的发情状况下，还能做什么？

激烈的交gou，忘情的标记。Isaac看到Zairo后颈那块颜色不同的皮肤，那是beta所没有的，引诱alpha失去理智的腺体所在。

发情中的alpha本能就是，让眼前的omega完完全全地属于自己。

而且phantom里面有帮助流产的医生……也许，Isaac不可避免地想到……也许这次他们之间的行为导致了一些凄惨的后果也未可知。

他不想亲眼见证那个过程。

实际上，他有信心能忍耐着看完，并且不因此与如今的Benji产生隔阂。他就是那么喜欢Benji了。但……还是不想看。

一来，Isaac并不享受欣赏苦难。

二来……他偷偷瞟了一眼屏幕上Benji赤luo的背脊……他还没正经看过chi身luo体的Benji在床上的样子。

他……他有点紧张。

这个原因实在难以启齿。他甚至稍微红了脸。

“恐怕有这个必要，毕竟最精彩的部分，你还没有看到。”

Zairo观察着他的表情，点开了屏幕。

安晟镇坐在哈默内phantom秘密医院住院部的走廊里，一支一支地吸着烟。

他眼窝深陷，头发毛躁，暗青色的胡茬使得他原本就线条冷硬的脸看起来更加瘦削。

劫车事件后的抢救行动告一段落，Vincent失血过多，虽然捡回一条命但醒着的时候很少，身体还很虚弱。Benji已经可以下地行走了。其他的伤员也处理得差不多了。归功于Zairo的指挥才能，和突然冒出来的Isaac有些不要命的鲁莽之举——这次phantom难得的在交火中没有损失一兵一卒。

他其实该回去休息了，但Zairo这两天的一些安排让他百思不得其解。

刚才收到他的信息，说会送Isaac过来探望Benji，他就又延迟了下班时间。

无论如何，想和他碰个面。

“晟镇哥。你辛苦了……”等待的人终于出现，安晟镇发现，Isaac站在他的身后。

虽然他也受了很重的伤，此刻看起来却恢复得不错。但他垂着头，额发盖住眼睛，面无表情，散发着一股阴沉甚至是让人发憷的气息。他好像沉浸在某种个人的情绪当中，这个好脾气的文字编辑从来没有露出过这样的一面，这让安晟镇不知该不该和他打招呼。

安晟镇掐灭了烟头，在白大褂上擦了擦手心，然后只和Zairo握了握手。

“大家都一样，我好歹没拿命去赌。首领，我能和你聊聊吗？”

“怎么叫得这么客气，我有点不习惯了。”Zairo回头指着一间病房，对Isaac说，“他在那儿，你先进去吧。”

今天是Benji拆掉头上绷带的日子，护士把拆下来的绷带和胶布拢成一堆，推着车带走了。他看着镜子里被压得扁扁的头发，扁了扁嘴。

哇真丑。

他盘算着能活动利索了就去打听Isaac住哪个病房。据说他伤得很重，被安排到了特殊的住院部，由安重载安排的专有医务人员抢救和照料。目前只知道他没有生命之虞，但究竟身体如何，具体在哪儿，没几个人知道。

笃笃笃的敲门声响起，他一面揉着头发一边回头，出现在门口的人，让他刚刚恢复正常跳动的心脏差点又一秒当机。

可不就是Isaac吗。

“我靠。不给一点心理准备和捯饬一下的时间吗！”他侧过头轻轻地骂了句脏话，然后冲过去把Isaac抱住。

他重重地呼出了一口气，然后深深地嗅着Isaac发间干净的味道。

几十个小时以来，他第一次感觉自己总算回到了人间。

他想起那天毫不犹豫地，为了自己抛弃了一切的Isaac。他坐在自己的副驾驶室，眼睛里几乎要溢出来的信任和爱意，让自己的勇气简直膨胀到心室都装不下的程度。

哪怕被数百辆飞行器和警车包围，忐忑地等待着phantom的武装突破防线，前途未卜的时候，只要一想起Isaac的眼神，想起他说的那句“我确定”，他就能镇定下来，更加冷静地处理一切。

他会在新世界等我。

这个念头让他充盈着幸福的勇气。

从昏迷中醒来后，安博士告诉他，原本应该被毫发无损地送到哈默内的Isaac，在得知自己被困的瞬间，毫不犹豫地冲回来救他，遭遇了严重的车祸。

他后怕得要命，但又甜蜜得要死。

这个看起来对什么都不太在乎的家伙。

可太他妈在乎我了。

在乎我到了不要命的程度。

他发誓，这辈子无论发生什么，再也不要分头行动了。哪怕是送命，也要一起送才行。

重新见面的时候，真不知道该夸他还是骂他。

Benji想到这里，突然感觉有点异样。他的Isaac没有像以往一样地回抱他住他的腰，他僵硬地待在自己怀中，久久地沉默着。

Benji微笑的嘴角缓缓掉落下来。他松开了一些距离，低头看着Isaac的表情。

他动手拨开Isaac的刘海，盯着他的眼睛，轻声地问了句。

“Isaac，你怎么了？”

“居然是这样……”安晟镇被Zairo刚刚告诉他的事实震惊地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

如果是这样的话，确实讲得通。果然，人世间的悲欢离合，各种残忍的天意，远比自己想象的更多更难解。 

他捏紧了口袋中几年来随身带着形影不离的那张东西。

“是的。连晟镇哥也想不到吧。我现在也不知道，这对我们明年开春的计划有什么影响，只能走一步是一步了。”

“不过说起那段视频……虽然过去很多年了，我还是要向你道歉。”

“呵……”Zairo看着医院角落那个摇摇欲坠的假绿植，轻笑了一下，“我早就不在意了。再说，也没有真的带来什么糟糕的后果……硬要说的话，还是我们两个各自觉醒，加入phantom的契机，不算什么坏事。”

安晟镇看着这个比自己还要年轻的首领，内心产生了一种非常复杂的，又敬佩又戒备又心疼的情绪。

“哥，你的烟还有吗？我也久违地想来一支……”

两根修长雪白，肌骨细腻的手指接过香烟，Zairo用嘴唇浅浅地叼着烟，等待了两秒，他侧过头看了一眼身边的人。

安晟镇愣了一下，然后想到了，赶紧掏出打火机给他把烟点上。

“谢谢哥……”他仰着头，缓缓眨着眼望着虚空，深深地吸了一口，喉结的剪影在阴暗的灯光下微微移动。

安晟镇看着这个熟悉又陌生的人，想起当年自己在给他喂下fantasy药效的阻断剂之后，他清醒来的第一件事，不是跟自己问罪而是……

“医生，我是……唯一的实验品吗？”23岁的安重载，满头虚汗，喘着气问自己。

“是的，我们第一次用人体做这么初级阶段的药物实验。”

“你确定？你真的清楚系统和系统里的那些高官，在用什么人做实验？”

明明衣衫不整，脸上的情欲还未褪去，甚至脖子上还带着alpha吮吸留下的吻痕，他皱着眉质问自己的时候，安晟镇居然被问得一凛，不敢轻易保证。

而一周之后，他出于好奇，偷偷借科学院领导的门禁卡，潜入了药物试验的禁区——第九实验区。

他所看到的景象，改变了他的一生。

“我居然，一直在为这样一个系统服务。”扑面而来的残酷景象给了他当头一个闷棍，那是他一生中经历过的最可怕的大彻大悟时刻。

那之后他联系了安重载，安重载已经和phantom接上头。他们互相通报了手上已经掌握的情报，然后一起加入了phantom。

遇到这个男人，到底改变了多少人的人生。看着年轻的首领缓缓地吐出烟圈，安晟镇叹了口气，又掏出了一根烟。

他摸了摸衣服口袋中的那张东西，自嘲地想：和Zairo相比，什么都放不下的我，格局果然还是太小了吗？

于是在Zairo离开之后，他把它掏了出来。

那是Mac寄给他的最后一幅画。

他长年把它对折，只露出了Mac穿着深蓝色无袖连衣裙，明艳动人的笑脸。这时候他第一次有展开它的冲动，画的另一边是另一个女孩，穿着鹅黄色的同款连衣裙……小腹高耸。

那是Mac怀孕了的omega妻子。

她画人不太行，怎么看都没有人体器官画得好，画上这个像向日葵一样温暖的女alpha，一点都不像她。

不像那个蓝眼睛的精灵。

也不像那个会睁着红血丝满满的双眼，怒吼“我对你太失望了！”的困兽。

他抽完了最后一根烟，把画丢进了医院的垃圾桶，然后转身离开了。

“他给你看了那个……”

Benji和Isaac一个坐在病床上，一个坐在椅子上，空气冰冷得完全不像是一场两个人都焦急等待的重逢。

“对。”

“我们最后没有做，没有做到最后一步……”Benji语无伦次地解释着，他想过有需要向Isaac解释这件事的一天，但真的来临的时候，他还是没有准备好。

“我知道，我看完了。”

Zairo重新点开视频之前，Isaac觉得自己可以接受即将看到的任何画面。

但他错了。

视频中瘫软得像水一样的omega，抚摸着在自己身上动作的alpha的脸，叫了一声Benji的名字。

“裴济旭……”

只有从小认识他的人，才会这么全名全姓地叫他。

这一声轻唤，让画面中正在摸索着啃咬着的裴济旭浑身一震，他显然听到了。

接下来的一幕出乎所有人的意料。

他咬着牙，手支撑着地板，艰难地抬起了上身。他痛苦地低吼着，挣扎着站起身，在房间里狂乱地寻觅着什么。

他找到了一把沉重的椅子，用力地砸向墙壁上的插座，把墙壁砸出一个窟窿。他痛苦地撕扯着插座，把它从墙壁中拉了出来，然后，他看了一眼在地上的安重载，用手背靠近插座里裸露的电线。

房间的灯闪了一下。

Benji瞬间倒在了地上。

屏幕前的Isaac万万没想到会是这样的结局。

他浑身发抖，眼泪一下子就滚落下来。

“就是这样。他没有标记我，而我等到了安晟镇博士送来了阻断剂。”

Zairo看着Isaac沉默流泪的样子，突然开始有点不忍，试探一个人接受能力的底线，同时也是在试探自己冷酷的底线，“他的左臂肌肉至今还是有一些内在的损伤，肩膀后面应该还是带着红色的电击伤。你下次可以留意一下。”

Isaac没有回答。他低着头，眼泪扑簌簌地落在膝盖。

心痛吗？你果然是可以感受到心痛的。安重载内心默默地想着。

很好，知道心痛的感觉，才能当好一个爱人。

跟在Zairo身后走出办公室的Isaac，仿佛被抽干了全身力气。

他甚至有点想临阵脱逃，不去见Benji了。

实际上，哪怕就是亲眼见证Benji进入Zairo的身体，都比现在好受。

一个个显而易见的事实一直在他脑子里打转：

“为了不伤害安重载，他愿意那样伤害自己。”

“在他理性崩溃的边缘，只需要被叫一声名字，就会为了他清醒过来。”

一想起咬着牙流着泪，用暴力阻止自己的Benji，他就忍不住揣摩当时的他心里在想什么。

而揣摩得越深，内心就揪得越紧，因为怎么想都是自己不愿面对的答案。

他记得自己第一次和Benji分离，在停机坪送走Benji那一刻的心情。

他的身体他的大脑他的每一个器官每一个细胞都在无声呼喊着“带我走”或者“留在我身边”。

但自己还是沉默地送走了他。

共处的三个月间，因为喜欢，所以忍不住靠近。

而三个月后，他却不敢留下他。

想靠近又忍不住退缩。

不懂可以为他做什么而讨厌自己。

不相信自己就是他所需要的而主动推开他。

只要有任何一个机会，就可以为他牺牲。

爱是牺牲。

灯光闪的那一下，Isaac内心也突然暗了一下。

那个念头呼啸着冲到心口。

“他是不是也……爱过他？”

哈默内的白日天空也被棕褐色的厚重云层遮盖，白色的纸屑在地上旋转打圈，又被抛向高空。

台风要来了。

第十章（下）

哈默内的秋季是台风的季节。

这一季的台风，比以往晚来了一些。

在这个绝大部分的地表都被海域覆盖的时代，台风几乎是摧毁一切的狂暴力量。位于沿海的哈默内每一年都有因为台风而丧生的人。

棕灰色的天空，脏兮兮的厚重云层压得很低，只有少数几块补丁般的浅色块。

雨已经开始下了。

连下这个动词似乎都不太适合哈默内的台风雨。挟裹了空气中日夜漂浮的颗粒物，和哈默内居民早已习惯到闻不出了的异味，这些雨水更像是液体的子弹，被热带气旋的暴虐怒气匆匆上膛。雨幕就像弹幕，不知在哪位高贵的司令的命令下，像是要摧毁这片堕落的城区一样地冷酷扫射着大地。

harmony这个名字，听来像反讽，又不得不说名副其实。

这里的一切都是由混乱和无序构成的，居民基本帕值和索值低下，靠出卖肉体，贩卖酒精和药物，或者生产和制造一些本地居民生活必须的产品过活。

这里的房子低矮，楼群连绵，巷弄肮脏，因为醉汉和流浪汉多，街道上甚至带有排泄物的气味。为数不多的高大建筑，是戒备森严的监狱。那些帕值降到基准线以下，对井然有序的森特和拜欧有害的社会渣滓，会被运送到这里关押。这本该是离harmony这个词最遥远的地方。但因为生存环境恶劣，治安基本以以暴制暴为主，连警察也不愿派驻此处，监控摄像头和建筑物上的传感器稀少，成了黑户苟且偷生的最佳乐园。多年来各方势力互相牵制，居然也在混乱中磨合出了一丝和谐中立。

台风第一次预告的时候，位于半地下的酒馆就已搬空了。贫民的消遣场所少了大半，愁眉苦脸的哈默内居民无处再去寻觅让自己蒙过一天的劣质饮品，只能清醒地盯着窗外的雨咬着牙硬熬。

无人问津的汽车旅店在旷野上的招牌被狂风撕扯，摇摇欲坠。它的下方停着一辆不知停了多久，主人是否还活着的破旧卡车。下一秒，广告牌似乎就会坠下来把它砸穿。破卡车在临死之前，经年的尘埃被冲刷一新，反倒露出了些机械时代的高贵。

张贴在墙上的不知什么广告被狂风撕下来，又被雨点践踏在地上，一只肮脏破旧的鞋子用力把它踩进泥泞里，它来自奔跑着寻找下一个避难所的衣衫褴褛的流浪者。

他摇摇晃晃地避开一辆疯狂摇动着雨刮器，在汽车旅馆前戛然而止的黑色轿车，骂骂咧咧地朝远处跑去。

“不行，我们必须得在这里停一下了，Isaac。”坐在驾驶座的男人侧过头，刚才因为雨幕太大看不清，他几乎撞到了人，现在还有点心有余悸。

“好。”副驾驶座的人低声应答。 

三天前的病房里，他也是这样的低声应答：“我知道，我看完了。”

两个人面对面坐着，这一小段沉默，是他们相识以来最难捱的一段。

最后还是Benji先无法忍受了。

“Isaac，你别不说话。你说点什么吧，如果你有想问的，我全部都会告诉你。”

其实他也没有信心，有些问题不是他不愿回答，而是恐怕连自己也没有深思过答案。

而时过境迁，答案或许也消失在风中了。

但Benji受不了这沉默，他害怕对面这个家伙在沉默中折磨他自己。

“好，我问你。”

Isaac的表情淡淡的，语气也淡淡的。

“很疼吧？”

“嗯……嗯？”

Benji一下子没反应过来。他还在打着腹稿，想着如何解释“你和安重载是什么关系？”“你对他的感情是什么样的？”之类的送命题，正满心满脑子忧愁，觉得解释不清的时候，被Isaac的三个字砸得晕头转向。

“我说，被电击——很疼吧。”

“啊……应该是很疼的，但我忘了。那天的事，我记得的不多了。”

“你当时有爱人吗？”

“没有。”

“那你……”

Benji深吸了一口气。

要来了。

他准备好要回答这个问题了——“那你为什么拿命反抗也不和他做？他就那么特殊吗？”

Isaac看他忧愁地皱在一起的脸，停了停。

“那你答应我……你现在有爱人了，如果再遇到这种情况，不准再伤害自己。”

Benji愣住了，他还没反应过来。

所以，等等，自己理解错了逻辑？

“因为我会难过。”

Isaac虽然在心中反复问了自己一千遍，但还是没办法真的问出口。

那些问题，哪怕从Benji口中问出了一个是或者否，又如何呢？

他们共同经历的岁月，是无法抹除的，而自己没有参与的部分，再怎么去追究真相也是徒劳了。

更何况，已经内化到骨子里的在乎，又怎么可能因为一句否认而消失呢？

他想到前一天被解除了永恒的桎梏，第二天却不得不在众目睽睽之下自杀的Vincent。

这世界哪有什么事是恒定的呢？

任何一个美好的现在都值得感恩，因为谁也不知道它是不是转瞬即逝。

过去无法更改，未来更无法预测。 

人，只有现在。

他喜欢的人穿着宽宽大大的病号服，背光坐在窗前，困惑地歪着脑袋的样子——只有现在的他，是可以握紧的。

只有那些共度的日子，专属于他们的那些回忆，是无法替代的。

在踏进这个房间之前，他有过一丝的怀疑和动摇。

但与Benji这样相对坐着，他只想此刻永远停留下去。

别的什么都好，不要消失，留在我身边就好。

“好。”Benji点点头，他很想冲过去抱住他，又觉得“爱人”这样郑重的词，需要一个更加郑重的回应，于是忍住那股冲动，端正地坐着回答他，

“我答应你。”

Benji虽然卸掉了帕值显示器，但并没有加入phantom，与他一同参与了营救vincent行动的知尚和知焕，也始终和phantom的成员们保持距离。Zairo并没有说什么，只是把他们叫到一起，然后给了他们两个地址。

“裴济旭你和Isaac去这里找这个人吧，Isaac的帕值显示器有异常，我们这里没法正常拆除。短时间内屏蔽追踪信号或许还行，但长久来看，恐怕需要这个人帮忙。”

“知尚和知焕，你们去找一下这个人，就说我让你们去的，我需要你们把他带回来。”

“我和其他phantom的成员正在进行一个重要的计划，但你们如今还不是我们的成员，我不能说。等你们回来，重新集合的时候，我们再来看看，你是继续你小小的坚持？”zairo看了裴济旭一眼，“还是选择成为我们的同伴。”

于是就到了这里了。Benji和Isaac驱车照着导航开了一天，在台风季的恶劣路况下，只开了大概一半的路程。

那次交谈之后，他们虽然依旧能感受到彼此的心心相印，两人之间却总觉得多了一层什么看不见的幕布。在撕扯掉这层幕布之前，他们好像很难像从前那样无话不谈，共处一室的时候总是有些不自然。

今天一天的车程，两个人说的话也不多。车里的气氛有些沉闷。

他们停在这间看起来冷冷清清的汽车旅馆门口，犹豫着要不要在这里住一宿。

“好。”

又只有一个字。这个家伙仿佛变回了刚认识那会儿的严肃编辑，让Benji觉得莫名不爽。

Isaac伸出手去够车门开关，却被Benji一把摁住手。

“怎么了？不下车吗？”

“我受不了了。”

“什么？”

“该死，你真的不介意吗？我和别人差点……做了的事情。”

Isaac略微垂下头，他的眼睛隐藏在阴影里。他嘟囔着自言自语了一句。

“你还问。”

“嗯？”Benji没听清，他凑过去追问了一句，“你说什么？”

“我说，”Isaac侧过头盯着他，“我怎么可能不介意，你这个混蛋alpha！”

“哦？”Benji听到他终于有了些语气的反应，反而高兴了起来，他掰过Isaac的脸，强迫他看着自己，“真的吗？Isaac，我要听实话。”

“好，你要听实话，那我实话告诉你吧。我从来没有这么生气过！你看过你自己的样子吗？你的脸上，你的身体上明明白白的反应就是想要他，你从来没有对我露出过那样的脸。你为了另一个人，愿意冒着去死的风险！我知道他被下药了，我知道那是紧急情况一切都没办法，但我还是很生气！我说服自己了，我相信现在的你，但我还是很生气！我知道他不是坏人，我知道我们需要他，但我还是很生气！我气得想冲着他的脸来一拳！不过我现在更想冲你来一拳，你居然还来招惹我！”

或许是连绵的暴雨引出了他的焦躁，他居然真的就这样一股脑地把压了又压的话给冲口而出了。

Benji看着他皱着眉又委屈又暴躁的样子，觉得新鲜极了。

这又是他从未见过的Isaac！

“Isaac，你嫉妒了。”

“是又怎么样，我嫉妒得要疯了！你再笑，我就真的要揍你了！”

Benji笑得更夸张了，他熄了火，两只手撑在方向盘上，几乎要笑出声。

Isaac一把抓过他的领子，拉近自己身边，举起一个拳头瞪着他，下一秒却被重重地拖进怀中。

这个拥抱来得太晚了，Benji的嘴唇贴在他耳边说，

“我知道你想听的不是道歉，但我还是要说对不起。你要怎么惩罚我，就怎么惩罚我吧。”

（车放下一章）


	12. 第十章（车部分）

他把驾驶座的座椅往后一调，就着拥抱的姿势，把副驾驶座有些太瘦的beta挪到自己腿上。

Isaac还没反应过来，就发现自己变成了分开腿坐在Benji腿上，面对面抱着他脖子的亲密姿势。

他惊异地发现，自己坐在Benji的大腿上，而Alpha存在感过于强烈的那处，恰好抵着自己的臀缝。突如其来的仿佛被楔子契入一般的身体接触，让他顿时紧张起来。

“不，不是说好下车……”

“谁让你嫉妒得几乎要揍我了，听到这句话我就硬了。忘了提醒你，我昨天开始进入发情期，今天早上吃的抑制剂药效快要过了。我不是说过吗？你不能轻易碰我，一碰我，我就要发情了。”

“你？那你不赶紧补一支吗？”Isaac拉开距离，捧着他的脸着急地问，他发现Benji此刻的脸似乎真的有些异常的发烫。

这反应他并不陌生。

“为什么？我和我的爱人在一起，还不能自如的发情吗？”

“但是……但是我是beta……我不知道……”

“怎么，怕了？”Benji向上挺动了一下，逼得坐在他身上的Isaac倒吸一口冷气，然后把头埋进他的颈窝，说道，“刚才是谁说我从没有用那样的眼神看过你的，还吃飞醋的。明明是你没发现……我早就，在你不注意的时候，用那种眼神盯着你了。在梦里，我已经把该做的事情都对你做完了，你什么都不知道而已。在你面前装温柔，装得我精疲力尽，要知道，alpha可不是什么有耐心的物种。”

“不管怎么说，我们先下车吧，旁边就是旅店了……”Isaac逐渐感觉到身下的人热量逐渐传递过来，压在自己臀部下面的器官也在一跳一跳的蠢蠢欲动。他熟悉得不能再熟悉的Benji的信息素味道，在车内这片逼仄的空间里，浓度逐渐变高，到了让人几乎晕厥的程度。  
他觉得自己有些缺氧了。

“不。你没揍我不准下车。我倒是要看看你要怎么揍我。你要是强行下车，我就在车外面上你，在大雨中上你。你猜我做不做得到？”

发情中的alpha本能的霸道语气，让Isaac有些不习惯。他后悔刚才的冲动了，早知道再忍一忍了。

但他现在两只手搭在Benji的肩膀上，不得不和他炙热的视线对上，对方漆黑的瞳孔里反射出自己的脸，他发现自己也有些沉迷了。

比起身体，内心的空虚越来越大，越来越不可忽视，只有与他这样肉体紧紧相贴，才能缓解。他想起自己在视频中看到过的，自己的alpha宽阔的脊背和肩膀，赤裸着在别人身上一耸一耸，他记得他肩膀的肌肉和背部的骨骼因为欲望而滚动。他呼出一口长气，手伸进Benji的衣服下摆，一把脱去了他的上衣。

然后他抓住Benji的肩膀，往他的左臂和背后看，果然——如那个人所说，还留着红色的电击伤。刚才的怒意又回来了一些，他趴在Benji肩上，张开嘴狠狠地咬住了他的肩头。

“嘶……”Benji吃痛地倒抽了一口冷气，那人尖尖的虎牙陷进自己的皮肉，这种扎扎实实的疼痛让他浑身变得更加血脉贲张。不可避免的，他又更兴奋了些。

Isaac抬起头，满意地看着自己留下的牙印。“以后只有我可以像这样弄疼你，别人都不行，你自己也不行。听到了吗？”

“你的要求可真不像是老实的beta，倒像个人品很差的alpha似的。”Benji拉过他的后脑勺，抵着他的额头，笑着说道。

“还不是拜你所……”Isaac反唇相讥的最后一个字，被低低的喘息代替，因为Benji的手抚上了他也逐渐抬头的下身。

一只手隔着裤子撸动beta尺寸不算惊人的性器，Benji的另一只手开始忙乱地解Isaac衬衫的纽扣。但一只手真的太笨拙了，于是Isaac按住了他，把他的手移开，自己主动开始，从上到下，一颗一颗地解开纽扣。

Benji看着他红着脸，甚至连鼻尖和耳朵尖都红了，却还是在主动地解开自己的衣服，就觉得自己的器官在他屁股下面又涨大了几分。他双手揉搓着Isaac的下身，感受到了隔着裤子渗出来的一点点湿意，Benji知道——这只欲望低下的beta也对自己动情了。

衬衫完全打开，Isaac赤裸的上身就呈现在Benji面前，他不算白，但身体很漂亮。Benji根本等不及他把衬衫脱下放到别处，就着他的衬衫还挂在双臂上的姿势，就吻在了他的胸口。

“嗯……”Isaac挺直腰，抱着Benji的脑袋，他好像个孩子似的舔吻着自己的乳头，他的信息素一股一股地入侵自己的皮肤和毛孔，让他浑身酸软发痒。这感觉太难耐了。他不知道自己的身体居然是这么敏感的，面对发情的alpha，beta尚且如此，omega到底会陷入多么被动的情欲地狱啊。

Benji的舌头色情地绕着那处深红色的圆点打圈，偶尔又轻轻地啮咬着那里娇嫩的皮肤，这个beta哪怕是自我抚慰，恐怕也从来没有抚摸过这里吧，这里柔嫩得好像花瓣一样。他忍不住松开抚摸着Isaac性器的手，抚摸起了另一边的乳头。他轻轻按住，用指腹轻轻摩挲，满意地感受到怀中的人被自己又舔又摸逼出一阵阵身体的轻颤。

“很舒服吗？”Benji在舔弄的间隙还忍不住抬头和怀中的人确认一下。

“但是这里……这里Isaac自己摸给我看吧。”他把抱住自己的Isaac的手拿下来，然后轻轻托起他的臀，褪去他上半截裤子，然后带着他的手放在Isaac自己的性器上。

Isaac满脸绯红，虽然很羞于向Benji展示这一面，但久违的情欲涌上来，他也忍不住一边咬着嘴唇继续享受alpha在他胸口的亲吻，一边主动地抚慰起自己来。来自两处的快感叠加，让他的声音也开始抑制不住起来。

“嗯……嗯……”

甚至，无师自通地，他似乎感受到alpha在极力自控。于是，对自己alpha的爱意和怜惜，让他不由自主地腹部和双腿开始用力，一上一下地用臀部摩擦起身下涨得可怕的器官。他的裤子本来就已经被脱了一半，在这样煽情的磨蹭中，逐渐滑落得更多，露出了大片的大腿和完整的后臀。

这让苦苦克制自己，还想着进房间再做到最后的Benji脑海中最后一根理智的弦也崩断了。他拉下Isaac的脸，用吻堵住他不断溢出喘息的嘴，两只手顺着他的胸，他的肋骨，他的背部，然后滑落到他的臀部。

他安抚似的抚摸着他的臀瓣，手指轻轻地带过穴口，柔柔地在那处挤压，试探。在某个瞬间，他趁着Isaac被吻到忘我，浑身放松地呼出一口长气的时候，突然探入了一个手指。beta的内部非常紧致，但柔软的内壁夹着他的手指，似乎并不排斥他的入侵。Isaac甚至还在他身上轻轻摆动身体，一点一点地，把手指含进去更多。

这个反应让他惊喜，他把吻游移到Isaac的耳边，坏心地说，“你吞得好快，等我很久了吗……”

“唔……”感受到Benji的手指在自己体内寻觅，抠弄，Isaac也无心训斥他了，“啊……那里……”

似乎是找对了地方，Isaac突然舒服到往后重重仰头倒去，他的喉结上下滚动，虽然说不出什么话，但那颤抖的气声足以说明一切了。Benji叼住了Isaac的喉结，舌头抵在他尖尖的软骨上，吮吸他的脖颈。他脆弱的喉结在自己的口腔里抖动，让他产生了一种几乎想要把他吞吃入腹的冲动。

趁着他仰头沉迷的时候，又探进去的第二根手指。这次他不再只是用手缓缓摸索，而是开始模拟性爱的动作，在Isaac的后穴快速抽插。听说beta的生殖腔已经退化了，体内也不像omega能大量地分泌润滑的体液，但在这动作间，Benji也感受到Isaac体内为自己打开，并且或多或少地被带出了不少液体，他……他好兴奋。

明明是为了这个世界正常运转而诞生的工蜂，却像蜂后一样渴求着导向生殖的性的恩泽。真是个不像话的beta呢。

是时候了，他探入第三个手指。等到四个手指都能顺畅进出的时候，这个全世界最有耐心的alpha终于濒临崩溃的边缘。

“他不是omega他不是omega他不是omega，准备不够充分会伤到他。”这个念头始终压抑着他，殊不知压抑得越久，爆发也就越凶狠，等到Isaac突然睁开眼，意识到当下抵住自己的下方的是什么的时候，alpha的神智已经崩塌。

他抬起Isaac的臀部，用力往上一挺，alpha阴茎巨大的头部就卡了进去。beta紧的要命的入口，夹得Benji痛苦地低叹了一声，但他无法忍耐了，再一顶，直接贯穿了怀里的人。

“啊……太大了……”

Isaac皱着眉，竭力放松自己。早该想到的，会这么辛苦。

但是，被填满的幸福好像也……是预想不到的程度。

“等一……Ben……”他抱住alpha，有些畏惧接下来的事。

“不，我等够了……”他捧起Isaac的臀部，然后用力往上一顶，这一下又深又快，害得Isaac的脑袋都撞到了车顶。眼镜也掉落下来，他吃痛地捂住脑袋。

“裴济旭！！”

“对不起对不起对不起……”Benji连忙道歉，他摸摸Isaac撞疼了的脑袋，又亲了亲他，不得不慢了下来，为难地浅浅抽插了一会儿。

果然还是不够。于是他把驾驶座往后推平，把怀中的爱人平放在座椅上。Isaac稍稍抬起脖子，这才正面看到了刚才把自己顶得眼冒金星的那玩意儿，alpha的器官和自己的器官真的是同一个东西吗？那个红得发紫青筋毕露的家伙，尺寸看起来也太凶残了……

Benji捞起他的腿，压在两人身体之间，趴在他的身上，然后重新把阴茎埋入他的体内。

似乎是这个平躺的姿势终于让Isaac得以松弛，这一次的交合变得容易了一些。

车内空间太小，比起大开大合地操干，Benji只能选择快节奏小幅度的动作。但这也足以让从未经历过此事的beta晕头转向，他被快速的操弄顶得身体不断往车后跑，又被抓住腿一把拉回来。

被用力拉回的那一下，alpha的阴茎头部，就会顶到他退化到生殖腔附近，快感一下子汹涌而至，仿佛整个身体要被顶穿了。

“啊……”他拼命地摇头拒绝，“不要了……Benji……太深了……我不行，我……我不是omega啊拜托……”

“对不起，不是因为omega，是因为你是Isaac，我才这么失控的……”

由于过于快速又激烈的抽插，Isaac的一颗心几乎要跳出喉咙了，他的灵魂仿佛失重一般离开身体，快感像海啸一样迎面而来，恐惧和幸福居然可以这样相似吗？他在漩涡中忍不住开口乞求。

“啊……啊……太快了……你……Benji……慢一点……” 

Isaac的腿无力地打开，挂在Benji的臂弯。他的足尖寻觅了一会儿，此刻顶住驾驶室的仪表盘，踮起脚想要把自己推得离这个发狂的alpha远一点，但这显然是奢望了，被操弄得浑身发软的他怎么敌得过此刻正被性欲控制了大脑，精力无限充沛的alpha呢。他抵抗的姿态让Benji更加兴奋了，他抓住他的胯，又往面前拖近了一点，换了个角度再度贯穿了Isaac。

“你的大脑想要逃走，但是你的身体里面把我包得紧紧的，Isaac……你真的挺不老实的哦……”

更加凶猛的一波冲刺开始了，Benji整根抽出又整根插入，他的背一下一下撞到了方向盘，但他似乎不知道疼痛，一次比一次更用力。

“啪啪啪啪啪”一阵肉体拍打的声音，和车窗外的雨声交汇在一起，是哈默内的秋季才会有的潮湿，淫靡的声音。

“啊啊啊啊啊……Ben……啊啊啊……我不行了……”

Isaac的手紧紧抓住身下的坐垫，白光闪过，他浑身打了个寒战，然后颤抖着一股一股地射在了自己的小腹上。

Benji看着他脱力的脸上潮红的双颊，几颗汗珠和泪珠挂在睫毛上，他张着嘴喘着气的样子无比性感，放慢了几分的抽插又忍不住激烈了起来。

“你为什么还不射……”

Isaac嘶哑着嗓子问出了这个问题，才突然想起一件事……alpha……有传说中的“结”！

想着那个家伙还要在自己体内成结，然后射在里面，他又害怕了起来。

明明是害怕的，为什么自己软下去的器官却又期期艾艾地抬起了头。

“我居然……那么想要被他……”

这个羞耻的念头窜进脑海，Isaac忍不住用手捂住了眼睛。

alpha的身体又覆盖了上来，他拉开Isaac的手掌，亲吻他的眼睛，身下依旧是一刻不停地律动。

“嗯……啊……啊……嗯……”

“Isaac，你被我操射了，又被我操硬了……”

“别说了……啊……快点给我射……”

“那你得加把劲了……”

两个人在汽车旅馆前台办入住的时候，Isaac脸上的红晕还是没有褪去。他紧张地夹紧双臀站立着，因为alpha成结之后射在了自己体内。但自己并没有可以容纳那些的生殖腔，他感觉到自己即使用力夹紧了，alpha的体液还是顺着腿壁缓缓地流了下来。他委屈地咬着牙，除了必要的时候不发一言，生怕接待自己的前台人员看出什么异样。

“要几个房间？我们今天是一家空店，所有房间都有空。”

“一间就好。我们是伴侣。”

柜台里的omega女孩瞟了他们一眼，利落地找出一个房间。

进了房门，Isaac才总算松了一口气。

但是一抬头，他看到Benji不怀好意地看着自己。

“干嘛？”

“继续。”

“什么？？”

Benji把刚才匆匆套好的t恤扔在地上，过来牵Isaac的手，然后把他往下一压，让他坐在床边。Isaac看到他白皙的身体浮现出硬朗的线条，腹部雪白，但是从胸口往上，还残留着刚才在车里那场情事留下的渐变色红潮。那也是为自己动情而难以抑制的痕迹。他看着Benji微微下垂的无辜眼睛，想起刚才自己两次被送上前所未有的高潮，自暴自弃地想：真的被这个家伙吃定了。

“真的要继续吗？”

“我在发情期……我还没有满足……你在我梦里可不止陪我做了这么一次，Isaac……”

Benji把头埋在他的腿间，头顶蹭着他的肚子，像个小孩子似的撒娇。

“求你了，说到底，你真的不想要了吗……Isaac……我做得不好吗？你不舒服吗？”

半小时后，跪趴在床头，塌下腰用力抬起臀迎合的Isaac才后知后觉地发现：“怎么回事，我怎么又在做了……我什么时候答应的！”

该死的发情期alpha！


	13. 第十一章

第十一章（上）

台风将至，phantom驻地的楼外，风声激烈得不像自然的声音，更像是某种巨大的引擎呼啸而过。

来到哈默内之后，所有人都四散开来。他们任凭Zairo调遣，知尚只知道，Isaac和Benji被各自送到了不同地方救治，Zairo和安晟真他们则几乎一刻不停地在开会。

已经很多天没有好好阖眼的知尚，歪在会议室外的沙发上陷入了浮躁的睡眠。

知焕已经回到自己的房间去了，而他却一直待在这个人来人往的走廊。

“不对，再来一遍。”

耳边那个人的声音并不凶，但很严肃。他虽然热心又包容，但是对待正事格外较真。裴济旭总是不忍心指出自己屡屡犯的错，他却从来不姑息。

“不对，再来一遍。”

年少时光里，他反复纠正和训练自己的声音，想来居然是听得最多的一句话。

明明是不带感情的话，只因为是那个人说的，居然也让人怀念。

“嗯，小子。这次做得很好了。”

他深深低头让那人给自己挂上奖牌，那人凑到他耳边笑着夸他。

他直起身子，俯视着站在奖台下，仰着脸看着自己的，只大一岁的哥哥，那人白白的脸颊尖尖的下颌，还是少年的模样，却好像比谁都让人信服。

我真的足够好了吗？

他笑了，我就信了。

知尚眼前的少年脸庞逐渐模糊，又逐渐清晰。

眼前是他，又不是他了。

“怎么在这里睡？”眼前是phantom的现任首领Zairo在俯视着自己，他轻轻地碰着自己的肩膀，omega清冽的气息幽幽地窜入鼻腔，“我们不是安排了给你的房间吗？”

“愣这么久，你还是和之前一样反应慢啊。”

知尚坐正身子，用手把自己的脸抚摸了一遍，胡子好像冒出来了，不知道睡着的时候有没有张着嘴流口水。

“我们三个终于又是同一阵营的了。”Zairo也在沙发上坐下，他没看着知尚，只是感慨了一句，“知尚，这次你做得很好。”

他称呼我的名字了，而不是“小子”。

“不，不是的。”知尚终于开口回答了一句。

“嗯？”Zairo侧过脸，看着这个还没换下制服的男人。他低着头，双手紧紧握住放在膝盖，脸上有些胡茬看起来脏兮兮的，但是仔细看，他也像模像样地成长为一个有着深沉脸庞和高大体格的成年alpha了。他身上无花果味的信息素干净无害，若有似无地包围着自己。

“我和Benji哥是一个阵营，我只是在帮他。我们——我和知焕，不是你的手下，不是phantom。”

Zairo知道Benji始终没有妥协，即使是现在。

但知尚说出这番话，他还挺震惊的。

他低头想了一下，嘴唇动了动。

还是忍不住问了。

“知尚，你果然在记恨我吗？”

知尚知道自己在他面前藏不住心事，但被如此清晰地点出来，还是有点难受。

老实说，他对眼前这个人的感受，远远不是“记恨”两个字可以概括的。

他不回答，只是静默地看着Zairo。

“你跟我来。”Zairo起身，朝他招了一下手。

知尚目瞪口呆地看着Zairo从办公室的角落里翻出来的东西。那是一打建筑设计图纸，全是自己在闲暇时候画的，密密麻麻，厚厚一本。那时候自己总是在特训的间隙画画解闷，随手送给身边的人。那之后经年累月，他不知道，最不可能的人居然一直保存着，留到了现在。

“我不懂建筑设计，但我觉得你画的这些房子真的很美。如果有一天有可能，我也好想和我的朋友们在你画的房子里住一辈子，住到老死在里面为止。”他翻开其中一页，“这一页你说自己画废了，打了个叉，即使是它，我也觉得很棒。”

“但是我上了大学之后，帮你去了解过我们岛的建筑设计专业。”Zairo低头苦笑了一下，“你看……”

他又掏出一本建筑学院毕业生的作品集。

那上面是清一色的铁灰色建筑，毫无新意毫无灵性。这让知尚想起自己去拜欧出差的时候，看到的路边风景。一栋又一栋相似的楼，和走在路上，带着相同表情连面孔也相似的人们，相互呼应，枯燥得让人绝望。

“我早该想到的，自由创作在岛上本来就是禁止的，但我没想到建筑也被认为是一种表达。”Zairo回忆着往事，笑了一下，“这样说起来，你或许是我们三个人里面最早开始表达自己的人，只不过我们都没发现而已。”

“所以，哥，你这是在告诉我，当年你被退学之后，不是因为成为phantom而劝我成为警察，不是为了之后利用我，而是为了……”知尚戒备满满的眼神渐渐柔和，他有些急地发问。

“不让你的灵性被建筑学院磨灭？哈，有一点吧。”Zairo看着他，轻轻地摇摇头，慢慢地说，“这是原因之一，我那时虽然还没加入phantom，但phantom的人已经联系过我了。”

“对不起，知尚。我没法保证，当时我来劝你的时候，一点也没想过将来利用你的可能。我这个人不是裴济旭，不是那种事事以心交心的性格。这个世界的变化无法预料，我必须为所有的可能铺好路。”

“所以，我也没打算你会原谅我。”他把两个本子塞进知尚手里，抬手想像小时候一样揉一揉这个高个子学弟的脑袋，但想了想又忍住了，“所以你如果更认裴济旭选的路，我完全理解。我说这些也不是想解释什么，但你一宿一宿地不回去休息，在我的会议室外耗着，我想你可能是想听我说说这些过去的事吧。现在你知道了，回去休息吧。”

他拍拍知尚的肩膀，与他错身而过，向自己的办公桌走去。

然而他的手臂被一把抓住。

“所以为什么要躲躲藏藏呢，为什么要瞒着我呢？”

“因为只有瞒着你……”

“瞒着我，我才能免责。你们去改变世界，我活该来被你们拯救对吗？”

“安重载，你怎么知道我不是心甘情愿被你利用呢？”

知尚的声音也低沉下来，Zairo惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

“我是更认Benji哥选择的道路，但你不一样。如果我帮你，是因为我想帮你。我不管其他追随你的那些人怎么看你……”

“我和他们的想法不一样。”

Zairo想抽出被alpha禁锢的手臂，但他太用力了，他几乎无法挣脱。

此时他口袋里的联络器响了起来，知尚松开手，收敛了自己的信息素。Zairo掏出联络器，清了清嗓子。

“翰洁，你说？”

“你要我找的人目前所在的地点，我查出来了。我发给你。”

“收到了。把大家都集结起来，我们要两两组队，同时出发去找那些人。”

朴知焕对刘知尚的感觉挺复杂的。

他比裴济旭小几岁，刚进情报局就被分配给他，做他的联络员。他们虽然时常斗嘴，但是很快就互相信任起来。他是继安重载之后，第二个知道裴济旭进情报局的真正目的的人。

知焕也是为数不多心里有数，裴济旭是因为替谁抵罪而被下放的人。

在安重载还没有成为Zairo那几年，刘知尚和他走得很近，几乎没有怎么出现在裴济旭的生活中。而当机器战士倒戈兵变事件发生之后，安重载就彻底失去联系，这时候刘知尚才知道，谁才是真正关心他并且不会害他的人，于是又开始频繁地往情报局跑。

但知焕看得出来，他这样信任裴济旭，还是抱着一个念头——找到安重载。

虽然他和自己都算是一路站在裴济旭阵营的人，但知尚这个家伙只要涉及到安重载，似乎有另一套价值判断标准。

所以此时此刻，他俩在没有裴济旭在场的情况，要一同出发，单独行动，让他有些不太适应。但裴济旭那家伙，跟他从拜欧拐回来的良民beta小情人你侬我侬地走了，连头都不带回一下，一点也没有在意自己和知尚有点尴尬的合作关系的样子。

真的是没有半点良心。

他们按照Zairo给的地址，来到了海边的一个码头。

知焕几乎要怀疑Zairo的动机了，台风天汹涌的波浪，好像崩塌在面前的危楼。他和知尚把车停得远远的，还是觉得仿佛下一秒就要被砸得粉碎了。

他说过会有人接应自己，但出海吗？这种天气出海差不多就是找死。

又一个浪打来，浪头褪去之后，知焕似乎看到一个梭状金属外观的物体显露出来。

它一开始很小，但随着慢慢靠近，它的形状清晰起来。

两人在巨大的风雨中艰难地接近了那个物体，那是一架可以在水下高速运行的新型潜水艇。

犹疑着登上潜水艇之后，知焕发现，接待自己的，居然是之前让裴济旭去调查过的金佑星和为他打工的黄珉渽。

他们果然也是为phantom做事的人，但知焕想不通为什么他们身上明明保留着帕值显示器，却不会被系统追踪到这里。

“这有什么困难的，我们的技术人员既然掌握了如何安全地卸掉个人帕值显示器，也知道如何把两个人的交换不是吗？”金佑星还是笑嘻嘻的，仿佛在说一个简单得不得了的小游戏，“如今我的替身正平静地在森特听着音乐休息呢。我顶着这么高的帕值，去哪儿都不会引起系统的警报的。更何况待会儿我们要去的地方，是系统的定位没法企及的地方了。”

知焕看着身边讷讷的同伴，觉得眼前这个长着狐狸一样漂亮面孔的omega，和他红发的alpha后辈，看起来反而和自己更投缘——哪怕他们是phantom。

他们的潜艇在驶出了很远之后开始迅速深潜，珉渽告诉他们，目的地是一片冰原，而他们要去到冰原以下，那里是21世纪自然灾变之前，一小部分人类为自己建设的最后一片方舟。

虽然冰山消融了不少，但这片冰原只是面积缩小却并没完全消失。冰原下造就的海底城，依旧只有一小撮人类居住，成了一片隐秘的独立于世界各大岛屿之外的无政府领土。

知尚看着漆黑的深海中逐渐显现的玻璃城墙，那座海底城的边缘的样貌开始在潜艇窗外慢慢展现开来。他觉得非常神奇，忍不住脱口问出。

“我们去那里的目的是什么呢？Zairo要我们找的到底是什么人？”

“口说无凭，你不会信的。”金佑星耸耸肩，“得真的见到，才会相信。”

海底城的入口非常特殊，与其说是入口，不如说是与潜艇刚好适配的一个对接管道。在管道排出所有海水，充满空气之后，一行人开始顺着这个透明的管道进入了海底城。

这是一个规模很小的城镇，据金佑星说只有几千人。知焕和知尚走在街道上，发现除了照明来自城市天花板上整齐安装的模拟阳光的巨大灯泡之外，其余和陆地表面的城市街道并无不同。

不过这里的人类长相似乎和陆地上的略有不同，哪里不同却很难概括，有些微妙。

“这些都是从21世纪以来就居住在这里的人的后代，我们要去找的，是我们这个时代，由phantom送过来的人。”

“所以之前被你们策反的人，都被送到这里了吗？”

“当然不是，”金佑星不可思议地看着他，“怎么可能都送到这里。我们营救的人有那么多，早就超过这里的可居住人数上限了。”

“那什么样的人才会被送到这里呢？”

“你待会儿就会见到了。”

他们来到了一处漂亮的小屋前，对这个小屋知尚看得十分入迷。这里的房子几乎都是他梦想着设计并建造出来的样子。所以当珉渽为他们敲开了门的时候，他几乎都还沉浸在对海底城建筑的感叹当中。

“河镇啊，终于又见到你了！”佑星和珉渽有些激动的声音响起，让知尚回过神来。

他们来找的人一个叫做梁智完，一个叫做金河镇。

他们俩也给知焕这样一种感觉，似乎哪里不太一样。和自己这一行人对比，知尚知焕和珉渽都是alpha，有相当优越的身高。这两个人个头身形相比三人要小一些。但和omega金佑星相比，他们又不具备omega特有的对alpha有着十分致命效果的诱惑神态和貌美面庞。

要说他们是beta的话，他俩好像又不是beta那种千人一面的庸俗长相——他们长得精致又特别，仿佛画里的人一样。

而且——知焕在空气中抽搭了一下鼻子。

没有信息素的味道。

好奇怪的两个人。

被叫做河镇的人没什么话，只是和佑星珉渽打了个招呼，就准备待客的饮料去了。他往一旁走去的时候，知尚也留意到了——他的后颈没有腺体。

“Zairo从来没有做过这种事，让非phantom的成员来海底城。”梁智完靠在沙发上，两只手交错，放在翘着二郎腿的膝头，有些防备地问。

“他目前需要说服非常重要的一群人加入，他们加入与否，也许直接影响到我们计划的成败。但他们的头儿非常倔，虽然和Zairo是多年的伙伴，但怎么也不服。可能唯一能让他们加入的因素——就是你们的存在了。”佑星解释道。

“好吧，你们需要我从哪儿说起？”

这时候河镇也回来了，他带来了一壶红茶，给在场的所有人都倒了一杯。他平静地也端起一杯，在梁智完身边的扶手椅坐下。

他看了一眼梁智完，轻轻地说了一句，“先给他们看那天的录像吧。”

“好。”

梁智完打开一个墙边的巨大屏幕，调出了两年前的一段视频。知尚第一个反应过来，那个视频的时间——就是兵变那一天。

地点似乎是哈默内和拜欧交界的某处沙漠。

巨大的森特部队机械战士正列队前进，当时所有战士得到的命令都是——歼灭入侵东罗的来自其他岛屿的恐怖分子。他们得到的情报是，这些恐怖分子在哈默内残杀了很多无辜居民，并且试图冲击哈默内监狱，把所有穷凶极恶的低帕值凶手释放出来，扰乱东罗的所有正常生活。

这次行动是一次围剿，是对方在没有注意的情况下包抄了他们的窝点。本该不费一兵一卒就可以完美收官。但在森特指挥中心发出第一条开火指令之前，领头的两架机器战士却猛地调转武器口，对着身后的另外三架机器战士扫射起来。一时之间硝烟弥漫，被打了个措手不及的森特中心部队伤亡惨重。

中心部队的机器战士并没有在被叛军攻击的情况下，选择搁置行动，而是一边与叛变的机器战士对抗，一边还要继续开火清除恐怖分子的阵营。

一时之间，炮火齐鸣。

视频开始剧烈抖动，但却对准了被轰炸的“恐怖分子据点”，知尚发现，里面拼命逃难的还有一些孩子。

恐怖分子在入侵之际还要带上孩子？

此时一颗炮弹绕过那两个反叛的机器战士落在恐怖分子窝点的地表。顿时，镜头里的画面被熊熊烈火吞没。重新出现画面时，镜头里出现了梁智完和金河镇，他们在拼命地把“据点”的人往已经修建好的防空洞里引导，但还是有很多人被直接轰炸致死。梁智完在里面紧紧抿着嘴，不发一言但表情冷若冰霜。

“你们是恐怖分子？”知尚不太明白。

梁智完和金河镇对视一眼，笑了一下。

河镇似乎没有生气，笑着回答了一句，“我们过着正常的生活，你们才是恐怖分子。”

“你们森特中心系统要歼灭我们的原因根本不是因为什么恐怖分子。”梁智完呷了一口热茶，说，“不过因为我们是变异品种而已。”

“变异品种的什么？”

“变异品种的人类。”

“这是什么意思？”

“意思是——我们被迫聚居在那样的不毛之地的人，和你们在座各位不一样。”

“我们不会分化。”河镇笑笑对知焕说，“我们只有男女两种性别。”

知焕和知尚流露出震惊的神色。

“是的，这个世界上的人，并不一定非得分化。森特中心系统想要赶尽杀绝的，是没有ABO属性的人。”

阅读本章之前请务必确认前面的章节都已阅

本章请一字一句地看

看完的朋友评论尽量不要剧透

以上……………………………………………………………………

第十一章（下）

Isaac对着镜子拨了拨刘海，心情有点不爽。这家汽车旅店真的很破旧，镶嵌在卫生间墙壁上的吹风机，怎么按也没有一点动静，他只能气呼呼地顶着块大毛巾走了出来。

出来的时候发现Benji靠坐在床头对着联络器，戴着耳机，脸色凝重地在说着什么。

这表情不对，他也赶紧盘起一条腿坐到床头，探过脑袋看着联络器。对面果然是知焕。

Benji把他搂到身边，把一只耳机插到他的耳朵里。

他看到镜头里的知焕皱着眉停下了话头，说了句，“别停，你继续说。”

“我靠，我这儿说正儿八经的大事呢，你在这儿跟我秀什么恩爱？！”

“我和Isaac是搭档，这些事他难道不能听吗？你公事公办点不就行了。”

“是我不公事公办吗？”

知焕看着镜头里穿着宾馆同款睡袍，肩膀黏在一起，显然才刚冲完澡脸上还泛着红的两人，真的觉得气不打一处来。

我和知尚这个傻大个一起上天下海，裴济旭这厮倒好，度蜜月去了。

“知焕，你把刚才说的给Isaac再重复一遍好吗？”

知焕叹了一口气，“行吧。我们在这里见到了当年作为森特中心部队机器战士驾驶员的曺翰洁和李诗永倒戈的那次作战的真相。他们被下令歼灭的聚居点并非恐怖分子，而是一种变异的人种，他们都是善良的普通居民，但不会分化，没有ABO属性。”

简简单单的几句话，听得Isaac头皮发麻。

他侧过头惊恐地与Benji对视，脑子里闪过几个月以来，他们见证过的一幕幕悲剧。

最后留在他眼前的久久不会消散的，是安重载走在自己面前留着卷卷头发的后脑勺。

没有ABO属性，不会分化。

世界上居然……还有这样的选项。

他的内心浮现出难以抑制的怜悯。强者不需要怜悯，但……

“没错，就是这样。”Benji对他点点头。

他明白Benji刚才凝重表情出现的原因了。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，朝着知焕点点头。

“嗯，你继续。”

“安晟镇博士曾经在森特中心研究院的实验区发现了大量人体实验，而那些实验用人体——都只有男女两性，全都是不具备ABO属性的变异人种。原本他以为，那些只有男女两性的人种是科学家们通过实验改造出的畸形体，直到——”

“直到——”Benji喃喃地接了下去，“他遇到了安重载，安重载告诉他，200年前的人类本来就只有男女两性。”

这件事，原本就是裴济旭和安重载在看那堆古书的时候就已经讨论过很久的事情。

“对……”

“这也就意味着……”

Isaac打了个寒战。他忍不住接了下一句话。

“这也就意味着——搞不好，我们才是变异人种。”

“而且，”知焕屏幕对面沉下脸，“这一点刚才你来之前，我还没来得及和Benji说，所以你们俩都给我仔细听。”

“phantom成员卸除掉帕值显示器的初衷是为了逃脱定位和追踪，刚卸掉的几年没有什么异常。但早年加入phantom的成员，时间长了，他们身上开始出现一些现象，比如发情期不规律，比如omega受孕困难，比如alpha成结率低等等……他们的激素和身体机能的变化，phantom内部的科学家们一直找不到合理的病由，除此之外他们反映体质的其他机能都十分健康，甚至更加健康。”

“phantom的科学家们的假说是——系统通过植入体内的帕值显示器——显然它并不只有显示帕值这个功能了——在影响人类的生理和心理性别。”

雨下得越来越凶。

他们已经在这个汽车旅店困了两天一夜。站在窗前看着外面凶猛的雨幕，Isaac发现那天看到过的广告牌已经被掀翻，被吹出好远卡在路边的围栏上。这样的天气，他们根本无法再继续旅程，太危险了。

Benji从身后环住他，把头放在他肩膀上。

此刻，谁也不知道谁更脆弱。

原本以为无法反抗的命运，居然可能是编造好的工程。

几个月以来，Isaac分明感觉到自己脚下踩着的土地正在一寸一寸地分崩离析，眼前的日常，也好像在不停地跳动出绿色的10111101010101的二进制编码似的。

他预感到某种巨大的变动，但今天听到的一切，像是直接从他的脚下抽掉了地板，他想起那天和Benji一同摔进黑暗的地下暗室那个片刻惊恐的感受。

而那只是零点几秒，这次的惊恐，绵长得让人以为身处一个不可思议的噩梦。

Isaac知道Benji脑海中千头万绪恐怕比自己更复杂。他偏了下头，也轻轻回靠在埋在自己肩头的脑袋上。

Benji抬手摸了摸自己卸掉显示器之后留下的矩形的疤痕，回忆起那天从昏迷中醒来，护士送到自己面前的，失效的显示器残骸。

那上面的数字停留在一个鲜红的104。这是从婴儿时期开始就一直藏在他体内的东西，对他来说，和他的耳朵，他的手指，他的膝盖没什么不同。

但就是这个小小的玩意儿……

他的眼睛压在在恋人的肩头，眼前一片漆黑，脑际却浮现出星星点点的绿色斑点。

在这个岛上，千万绿色的斑点分散在每个角落，荧荧绿光随着动脉跳动着，乔装成像呼吸吐纳一般的日常。

在今天之前Benji只觉得它像一把小小的锁，锁住了人类去创造的渴望和勇气。

而现在看来，它更像一个小小的刻刀，肆意地把原本有几十亿张面孔的人类——

雕刻成一个面孔。

他想起好多人。

他们有的逝去了，仿佛不曾存在过。

有的依然在这个世界上，却好像再也找不到了。

Isaac感觉到肩头有热热的感觉，恋人的手再度环住了自己，这次很紧很紧，他的手指深深陷入自己的腰腹，勒得自己发痛。

他感觉得到那人的颤抖。

这个高大的，充满热忱的，总是在笑的，好像对什么都无所畏惧，但又好像在在意着这世界上所有微小生命的alpha——在哭。

他的眼泪渗进了自己的睡衣，他吸鼻子的声音传进自己的耳朵。Isaac稍微用力挣开这个温柔又强硬的怀抱，回过身，伸出手捧住Benji的脸。

这是他第一次看这个人流泪。

他的脸通红，眉梢眼角下垂，他的两颊颤抖着仿佛在抗拒着眼泪的涌出，也有在努力地咬着嘴唇，但紧绷的下颌又完完全全出卖了他的心情。

又来了，那种感觉。

是遇到了Benji之后，以前听说过的一些动词都开始有了具象化的体验。

比如心动，他看着这个像个小孩子一样在哭泣的人，心脏也狠狠地抽动了一下，爱意好像一双手拢住了自己的心脏，要把Benji投射在其中的小小人影，永远地护在里面似的。

比如心痛，看到他流泪比看到他被电击失去意识，更令人难以承受。

“我哭起来是不是很丑，Isaac。”

“有一点。”

“那你要不别看了。”

“你更丑的样子我也看到过了。”

“我小时候其实算是个爱哭的小孩，我爸拍了很多我小时候的视频，是个爱哭又爱笑的疯疯癫癫的家伙。”

“嗯，上次在你家，你翻给我看了。”

“你看过了我所有的样子，还记得我当时说的话吗？我的传记得由你来写才行。”

“安重载，我说Zairo。”

Benji擦掉了眼泪，抬头眨了眨眼睛，然后低头严肃地说，“他做的每一件事，都有他想要的结果。他不做无意义的布置。”

“嗯。”

“现在看来，他也许在分化的那一年，就产生了毁灭这个世界的念头。”

“我不觉得，他只是想要改变这个世界。”Isaac质疑地摇摇头。

“不冲突，他想要通过毁灭的方式，改变这个世界。”Benji皱着眉低头回忆往事，“我和他都一直觉得这个系统的存在是个错误，也一直在寻求颠覆它的可能性，但我们想到的方法有些不同。”

“我大概可以猜到你的，和那些书有关吧。”

“对，其实也是我不太成熟的想法，拿自己和重载当样本。一个看了那些书，被告知了所有历史的真相的人，是无法忍受这个系统的存在的。”

“所以你拼了命要进情报局，就是为了公开所有的书？”

“当记录一切的，由真正自由的人创作的作品流传遍整个东罗，我相信是可以点燃一片火的。你看，连你这个家伙不都被我点燃了。虽然，恐怕你自己本身就是一个易燃品吧。”

Isaac低头笑笑，他也不知道了。

“那他的想法，原原本本地告诉过你吗？”

“我没有妥协之前，他始终瞒着我一部分，但我大概也能猜到。”Benji从电脑中调出一份资料，“从他们策反的人员的侧重点和路径来分析，除了维持一个社区的正常运转需要的专业人员之外，他的重点目标人群，从大类来看，工程类的人才最多。所以也就很可以理解，phantom怎么能挑选并改造出那么多适合窝藏的窝点。这是他运筹帷幄之后带来的顺利发展——但工程类人才能做的远远不止从无到有的建设，从有到无的消失——他们也做得很好。”

“你的意思是……？”

“你有没有考虑过，为什么金佑星这个看起来那么重要的角色，却始终保留着东罗合法市民的身份，而不跟着一起流亡？”

“说明他们的行动计划，有这个人必须留在森特的必要。”

“没错，Isaac。”Benji打了个响指，“你还记得金佑星的digital sheep开在什么地方吗？”

Isaac闭上眼睛，调出明明发生在不久之前却好像隔了一辈子的记忆。

岛际会议中心！

他在那里面采访的几天的经历开始在眼前回放，那些来自四面八方的beta志愿者，在勤勤恳恳地装饰和清理着会议中心。

他们井然有序地排着队，接受Isaac的访问，烈日晒下来，他们的嘴唇上方冒出薄汗，但脸上的表情，欣喜得那么雷同。让Isaac想起那天和Benji在体育馆看到到了整齐划一的白衣服的学生们。

“能为我们东罗的最优秀的alpha代表们提供更加舒适的会议环境，我感到非常幸福。”一个帕值高达926的beta女孩说。

“我们学校选中了我，来为这个会议拟定和张贴标语，是我这辈子最光荣的事。”一个男性beta学生展开手中他刚被采用的标语——“稳定就是幸福 持续才有未来”。

“我能出生在东罗，能为东罗做一点点事，我的人生就圆满了！”一个有点活泼雀跃的十几岁刚刚分化成beta的学生兴奋地告诉Isaac。

那一张张笑脸，录在Isaac的摄像头里，但也鲜明的留在他的脑海。

“他们……要在岛际会议中心做什么呢……”

“你还没来得及看完我那里所有的书，所以可能不能理解。”

Benji拉着他坐下，他仰头看着天花板，“我和重载都读到过一个故事，叫做‘火药阴谋’。那是发生在17世纪，当时一个叫作英国的国家。那时候有个叫作Robert Catesby的人，因为当时的统治者不愿意给予信仰某个宗教的人同等的权利，联合一个叫作Guy Fawkes的家伙，在英国的国会大厦下面埋了很多炸药，想要炸死国王，让支持他们信仰的新王即位。”

Isaac想起明年春天即将到来的岛群大会，到时候不仅东罗森特的所有alpha高官会在会议的日子齐聚会议中心，与东罗政体相同的友邦岛屿的领导人也会如数出席。

他被Benji推断出的Zairo的计划震惊了。

但他再度低头审视Zairo策反的各类技术专家所在的领域之后发现——这样的推断简直合情合理。

而这个世界上，没有其他任何一个人会想到这样的计划。

除了知道“火药阴谋”的另一个人。

实际上，如果Benji拒不参与Zairo的计划，那他将会是提前泄露这个计划的最大隐患。按照Zairo这样的统筹布局能力，以及做出这样计划的魄力——这个可能泄密的巨大隐患，此刻没有任何理由还活在这个世界上。

而他好端端的。

是赌定了Benji哪怕绝对反对，也不会出卖自己。

还是哪怕计划失败也绝对不愿除掉Benji。

无论哪一个原因，Isaac悟到的瞬间，心里那种苦涩发麻的感觉又出现了。

他也……他仍……

他的心发慌，觉得不抱住点什么，好像也要像窗外的广告牌一样被风暴卷走了。

于是他抱住了Benji。

“很难吧。”他轻轻抚摸着Benji的背脊，“这些年，对你来说这好像是一道无解的题。”

“很难。”Isaac感觉到身后的手也放在自己的后脑，一下一下地摸着自己的头发，“但你出现了，日子好像也就……没有那么难过了。”

“你打算怎么办呢？”

“老实说，Isaac，我真的有过这样的念头，开着车带着你逃走，不再管东罗的未来，也不再管phantom做什么，不管任何人的死活，我们远远地远远地躲到没有人能找到的孤岛，找一只猴子作伴，然后像两个傻子一样的晒太阳，看大海，过一辈子。”

“但你不会。”

“我不能。那些无辜的人，也有人像我爱着你一样地爱着他们，我……我没法……”

“你是为他们而哭吗？”

“我也说不清，可能是害怕吧，毕竟，安重载从来不做无意义的布置。我不知道这趟旅程究竟导向什么。”

台风过境，台风眼终于来到了这片小小的荒原。

两个人总算可以重新踏上旅程。

大概半天的车程之后，他们到达了目的地——一个隐藏在山丘底下的实验室。

穿着蓝色连帽卫衣，还戴着一顶红色鸭舌帽的爆炸头男沉吟了一下，他眼镜冷冷的反光里是Benji和Isaac不安的神情。

“拆帕值显示器是吧？你进去吧。”

他朝Isaac使了个眼色，让他躺进了自己的工作室的躺椅上。

Isaac看着这个地方，和他想象中的手术室大相径庭，到处是屏幕和自己看不懂的电子元件。他失去意识前的最后一个印象是Dpole——这个爆炸头男人惊讶地瞪大眼睛，把眼镜抬起来，用裸眼仔细地审视自己。

一个小时之后，Dpole一个人走出了工作室。

“Zairo这个人为什么要瞒着你们这件事，这件事不能说吗？”

Isaac还躺在他的工作室，透过开着的门缝，Benji看到他仍一动不动地躺着，手臂从躺椅上垂下来，似乎仍未恢复意识。

他听不懂Dpole的话，迷惑地看着他。

“不会吧……”Dpole大为吃惊地说，“你看我像是个医生吗？你不知道我是做什么的就来找我了？”

“你是……？”

“我是搞仿生机器人的，你带来的这个是一个年代，产地，型号，和生产者都不明的奇怪的仿生AI机器人。”

Benji没有听懂。

他说谁，他带来的谁？Isaac吗？

他感觉身后开始冒出冷汗。但那人似乎并没有观察人表情的习惯，仍然自顾自地说了下去，

“它看起来很旧了，但采用的所有仿生技术和程序都是最高端的，简直是匪夷所思的超时代的技术，我不确定是不是我们岛的产物。做这个仿生人的家伙似乎铁了心要让它混进人群，连帕值显示器都做得这么像，但这玩意儿。不是帕值显示器。”

“啊？”Benji已经完全不知该做什么反应，只是愣愣地发出了一个音节。

“这其实是一个数据存储和读取装置。”Dpole把那个小小东西放在Benji手心，“里面存储着这个仿生人——你叫它Isaac是吧？里面存储着它作为人类生活，所目睹和产生的所有知识，情感和记忆。”

“但它同时也是一个强大的读取设备，可以读取目前出现过的任何格式的数据，Zairo派你来找我，是因为有什么读取不出来的很重要的数据吗？很简单，你只要把这个仿生人所有的记忆格式化了，就能重新把它作为读取设备，读取和存储任何你想要的数据。”

最后几个字Benji已经听不清了。

他感觉整个世界好像一座危楼迎头朝他崩塌下来，他要被掩埋了，他用尽力气跌跌撞撞地撞开那扇门。

Isaac躺在躺椅上闭着眼睛，挖掉了显示器的脖子里，透出细密复杂的线路——

和冰冷的，代表机械的幽幽蓝光。


	14. 第十二章

（上）

四月的森特清晨，白玫瑰上的露水被采花女孩的裙边带过，轻微颤动，滚落在草间。

女孩停留了一下，发现了这朵最饱满又最冷淡，欲开未开的花骨朵。此刻不到6点，等到大会开幕的那会儿，它应该可以被滋养到盛放，呈现出它最美的样子了。

这样想着，她摘下了它，放进了花篮。

它的花蕊隐藏在微开的花瓣间，冷冷地窥探这个逐渐复生的世界。

被柔韧的纸护住了花瓣，它和其他的一些鲜花一起被扎成一捆，根部浸泡在冷鲜的水桶中，放进了一辆白色的厢式货车。

接过水桶的司机是个年轻的alpha，他染着一头耀眼的红发，似乎很喜欢这一桶一桶的新鲜花朵似的，把它们放进车厢的时候，动作也十分温柔。

这片花园离岛际会议中心不算远，玫瑰在不长的车程中随着道路的起伏颤抖，未曾被抖落任何一个叶片。

车停了，它们被带进了一个阳光充足的房间。

那里有许多穿着围裙的男男女女正在劳作，他们都是一流的花艺工人，他们身上没有信息素的味道，房间里只有鲜花带来的沁甜又清新的香味。

红发的司机把这朵玫瑰所在的水桶放在其中一个人面前，对他说：“哥，这些是最好的，园艺小姐说安排在主席台中间的桌花上。”

“我知道了。”

回答的人黑色短发，个子不高，但是面孔极其俊朗。他没有多说什么，接过水桶，把里面的玫瑰去掉叶子，剪去多余的枝桠和底部的茎，递给了身边留着微长金发的同伴。

“智完，这朵。”他指了指那朵仰着脸的白玫瑰。

“好。”金发男子应了一声，找出了一块墨绿色吸满了水的花泥。

他拿起那朵白玫瑰比了比角度，然后轻轻地插在了花泥的正中央。

二十分钟后，这块花泥就被各色深绿浅蓝盈盈颤动的鲜花布满，中间夹杂着白色玫瑰，花姿错落，绿叶纵横——金发男子的审美好似一个活过来的精灵，躺倒在这块花泥上，姿态缱绻地打开自己，展示给这个世界。

而正中央那朵最美的白玫瑰，它深埋在叶片掩蔽的阴影下的茎干上，被安置了一个小小的黑色的电子装置。

“江浩，这盆是要放在主席台正中的，不要弄错。”

“好。”

完成后的桌花被另一双有力的臂膀抱起，匆匆地随着人流来到了走廊。

抱着它的那个小伙子是个方脸戴着鸭舌帽的年轻人，他低头嗅了嗅正中的玫瑰，自言自语，“颜色真美……可惜了。”

玫瑰没有知觉也不会说话，否则也许也能感受到这个年轻人有一颗特别温暖的心。

这是岛际会议中心后台的走廊，还有一个小时不到，与会人员就要入场了，各方面的准备都在做收尾工作。

他加入了走廊忙忙碌碌的人群当中，大多数时候低着头，偶尔会抬头和认识的人点头打招呼。

比如现在他路过了负责音响控制和同声传译的工作人员门外，一个个子特别高，戴着带链条的圆眼镜的男人从门后冒了出来，差点和他撞个满怀。

惯性作用下，桌花随着他猛然止住的脚步狠狠一顿，差点被甩掉了一片花瓣。

“对不起。”圆眼镜的高个子低头道了个歉，和他对视了一眼，又拿着主席台要用的麦克风离开了。

“辛苦了。”他抱着花向那个高个子离开的方向微微鞠躬，然后继续前行。

一分钟后他路过了岛群大会的应急处理中心，那里有一群穿着白大褂的医生正在休息待命，他们所有人都带着口罩，忙着手头的布置，只有一个人被他手中的鲜花吸引了注意力，盯着他的方向，口罩上方露出一双倔强又柔和的单眼皮眼睛。

看到抱着花的江浩，他眨了一下眼睛，微微颔首。

江浩也朝他微微欠身，无声地用口型说了句辛苦了。

终于来到了会议大厅门口，门口站着戒备森严的警察，他需要经过安全检查。他把桌花交给他们中的一个长相老实的高个子，那个人带着花到了另一处单独做随行物品检查的房间，然后他本人走到了安检的机器底下接受扫描。

不一会儿，那个面相憨厚的警察把花送了回来，交到他手里，微笑着说，

“花很美。”

“您辛苦了。”

他来到了会议大厅，循着一排排座椅中间的通道，来到了大厅最前方的主席台。

主席台边，一个戴着帽子和眼镜，帽子下露出卷卷的爆炸头，有点矮胖的家伙正在做仪器的最终测试。大厅里除了主席台后面巨大的LED显示屏，还有三百个座椅，每个座椅边都设置了显示器。

本次会议大部分的前期劳动密集型的准备工作都是由拜欧的beta志愿者完成的，但会议过程中，beta志愿者并不参加，而是由许许多多的小型服务型机器人在过道间来往运行，负责送上饮品，资料，负责引导方向，应对任何临时产生的需求。

那些机器人的统筹者也是这个爆炸头，他快速地点击着手中的面板，做着最后的调试。

江浩不敢打搅他，只能绕过他，来到主席台上，找到标记着正中央的麦克风，然后把桌花放在台上。

他拨弄了一下中间的白玫瑰，使得花的开口，对着那个此刻还空着的席位。

离开会议室前，他低头看了一眼一尘不染的地板，这是无数像他一样的beta建造起来，弄得窗明几净，布置得大气华丽的会议中心。有时候，看起来默默无闻的个体，凝聚在一起的时候，也能制造出美得像奇迹的，这个世界上本不会存在的东西。

他看着地面很久，似乎想深深看进地下深处。

“辛苦了。”

他留下最后这句不知说给谁听的话，然后原路返回，径直离开了会议中心。

会议开始一小时，此刻是上午10:30。

那朵清晨被采摘的白玫瑰，已经开出了最美的样貌，主席台正中央的男人，把视线从花移到台下的与会人员，清了清嗓子。

“接下来我们有请，东罗情报局，负责岛防安全与世界岛群链联防体系建设的李覃贤先生。”

掌声四起。

“谢谢大家。本次大会我想要讨论的主题是，为了可持续的岛群社会稳定，如何更科学合理地分配岛防安全经费和一定程度上的权限调整。为了全体岛民，包括所有alpha、beta和omega的福祉祉祉祉祉祉祉祉祉——”

他的声音突然卡住，最后一个字卡在一个尖锐的音频，越来越高，回声回荡在大厅上空。

最后到了几乎刺穿耳膜的程度，所有人都痛苦地摘下了耳朵上负责同声传译的耳机。

同时，包括大厅前方的屏幕，以及每个座椅旁边的显示器，整个森特、拜欧，甚至哈默内为数不多能够正常显示的屏幕，都变成了一片相同的灰色背景。

李覃贤身边已经围了几个安全人员，他们把他护在身后，但大厅中除了错愕的与会人员，并没有可疑的人出现。

“为了所有岛民的福祉，谢谢李局长为我们提供了这个和大家说话的机会。”

扩音器里传来一个男人的声音，现场的人面面相觑，但李覃贤记忆力极佳，他认出了那个声音。

是安重载。

屏幕跳动了一下，画面中也出现了那个人的身影。

和刚从大学出来时，那个留着黑色短发，瘦削白净的omega老师气质完全不同，屏幕上的人有点长的黑色卷发遮住了两侧脸颊，只露出漂亮的下颌，高挺的鼻梁和白皙的脖颈。

“是phantom!”场下的会议人员开始骚动起来，几名技术人员匆忙打算关闭视频源头，却发现无论如何都无法切断信号。

“接下去我要给大家看一个精彩的视频，但是在此之前我宣读一下咱们的观看规则，大家仔细听，请务必遵守哦。”

屏幕里的人笑着说道，如果不是这样粗暴地黑进了这个系统，他的表情几乎谈得上亲切，

“第一，所有人待在自己的座位上不要动，并且安抚自己所带的安保人员不要轻举妄动，任何——”

李覃贤被他轻佻的眼神激怒了，他有生以来第一次有些丧失理智，一个箭步，他从身边的保安怀中掏出枪，对着投影开了一枪，投影镜头炸开的瞬间，眼前大屏幕的影像也消失了。

会场一片哗然，不少人已经站起来跑到过道上。

“砰——”

伴随着更大的一声巨响，主席台上似乎被引爆了一枚小型炸弹，李覃贤和围着他的几个安保被爆炸的气流冲到墙上。

情报局长首当其冲，胸口被炸出了一个大洞，瞪着眼睛似乎还没反应过来就咽气了。

所有人被吓得呆若木鸡，不敢再动。

实时画面传到phantom的指挥中心，诗永侧过脸，观察他们首领的表情。

Zairo面对着镜头，不动声色，但他细心的副手，还是发现他脸颊的肌肉在微微颤抖。

会议中心所有人座椅旁边的显示器依旧亮着，里面的人歪了歪头，仿佛刚才几秒钟的血光之灾与他无关似的，用柔和的表情继续说：

“任何试图暴力反抗，不好好看视频的人，刚才李局长非常体贴地为大家示范了后果……”

“第二，不要尝试切断电源来切断我们的放送，现在岛际会议中心的各位都是我们的人质，我们可以在李局长的面前放置炸弹，也就能在各位的周边安排可以瞬间致死的小小小机关，我们的播放一旦停止，会议中心立刻变成一个巨形公墓——这一点可以向你们承诺哈，大家放心，我还是能做到的。”

“第三，观看我们的视频，记得带上你们属于人类的眼睛，属于人类的心。期间不要交头接耳，不要玩手机，不要吃零食，不要随意走动去厕所哦……”

似乎觉得自己说的东西很好笑似的，这个家伙居然真的在镜头里笑出了声。

他的脸在笑声中渐渐隐去，所有的屏幕开始播放一段相同的视频。

历史，实验，操作。

更改，压迫，屠杀。

监控，监禁，和无止境的噤声。

Phantom存在了几十年，这几十年两代人调查出的一切，都在这个视频里了。

然而视频画面开始抖动，然后冻结。

Phantom指挥中心的人们也一时反应不过来是什么情况，翰洁眼色快，意识到发生了和计划中不一样的变故，身体的第一反应就是要冲到机器战士的驾驶室。

“等等。”Zairo喝住他，原本播放着视频的画面，出现了一条绿色的波动曲线，随着曲线的起伏，一个温柔的女声传了出来。

“系统监测到岛民规模性的帕值起伏，现在紧急占用广播频道，为大家播放一段舒缓的音乐，请在音乐声中平静一下心情。”

一时之间，街头巷尾的所有屏幕都变成一条绿色的波动曲线和优雅动人的钢琴曲。

除了phantom指挥中心的那一块。

“你是谁？”Zairo对着屏幕问。

“我是系统。”

“你出现得太晚了。”

“你们并没有造成严重后果。”

“你做的一切，都在刚才的视频里了。”

“那没什么。”冰冷又柔和的机械女声伴随着绿色曲线缓缓回答，“岛民的帕值平静下来之后，我们只需要澄清这是你们编造的谣言就可以了。哪怕他们信以为真，岛民几乎全是ABO族群，少数与他们自身不同的人的死亡，不是坏消息。”

“但对beta和omega的压迫……”

“你亲自去访问过他们吗？”柔和的女声听上去依旧没有情绪，却抢过了话头，“他们是否认为这是压迫呢？我更愿意称之为分工。”

Zairo嫌恶地皱起眉头。

“我并不是来和你友好和谈的。”

“你的诉求是什么？”

“你的消失。”

“这是不可能的，东罗，这个世界的存续需要系统。”

“人类的未来哪怕是毁灭，也该由人类自己亲自走到那一步。”

“如果我消失这个选项不存在，phantom打算怎么办？”

“那这个会议中心会消失，岛际之间关系会恶化，东罗会陷入战乱。战乱中，秩序自然会重建。”

“这样一来，系统是杀死与岛民身份不同的异端的凶手，而你是杀死与岛民同类的凶手，你觉得写进历史之后，岛民会更加畏惧谁？在重建秩序的过程中，更愿意投靠谁？”

“这个世界上本来不存在异端，这种分离是你亲手构建出来的。”

“当你把一块石头放在怀里两百多年，你也会觉得这块石头是你的一部分，不要小看人类，为了自身和自己后裔的存活，人有合理化一切暴力的本能。”

“小看人类的是你。”

“你愿意这么理解也没错。我诞生在21世纪，我告诉你，人本来就不是什么高贵理性的物种，不给予他们关于正确生活的指导，不给予一个可以量化的标准，他们就只会从众，抱团，争端，贪婪地攫取所能找到的一切，然后无限地制造对立。他们太愚蠢太弱小，根本无法凭自己的理性追求到和平与幸福，他们懒得思考，情愿让自己被引领，哪怕是被愚蠢的首领。而我无所不能，冷静克制，总能做出利益最大化的最优决策，难道不是更好的人选吗？目前的社会机制，是现有的资源和技术条件下，最能保证绝大多数人拥有正确的幸福的制度。你试图把人类带回到那个蛮荒的，各凭自己的意识形态存在的时代，就是在打破绝对幸福的可能。”

“世界上有两个乐园，没有自由的幸福和没有幸福的自由。”

Zairo想起曾经在Benji家读到过的书里出现过的这句话。

“Евге́ний Ива́нович Замя́тин”柔和的女声念出这个作者的名字，“很久没人提起过的人名了。”

“不就是你主张的乐园和我主张的乐园吗？”Zairo挑眉问。

“我不理解怎么会有人不选择幸福。”

“因为你不是人类。”

Zairo压低声线，“诗永，启动第二阶段行动。”

“好。”身边的副手和翰洁对视了一眼，这一步果然还是来了。

“滴滴——”

“滴滴——”

Zairo的联络器突然响起。

他看了一眼显示器上的绝密线路，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

那是失去联系将近5个月的Benji。

几条短短的文字发了过来。

“叫停第二计划，启动第三计划。”

“硬盘文件已如数读取。”

“备份正通过公告线路发往全岛所有邮箱。”

“停下，安重载，停下。”

第十二章（下）

“Check,check。”

镜头模糊了几秒，然后对焦在了一张人脸。

“你好，无论你是谁，无论你在哪一个时代，当你打开这个纪录，那么你就是Kindling计划的下一个执行者。”

Benji看着屏幕上棕色寸头的白人男子，他穿着皱巴巴的格子衬衫，蓝眼睛被一副黑色的框架眼睛挡在后面。坐在屏幕前说话似乎让他有些紧张，他的两只手放在桌上，手指绞在一起。

“很遗憾，作为先人，我们留给你们的是这样一个文化荒漠。但你找到了我，甚至打开了这个视频，显然已经是你们那个时代最博学的人了吧。”

“我叫……也不必管我叫什么了，为了能让你最简单快速地理解我们的计划，就用字母代替一下名字吧。我——我就叫A吧。”

“现在是2188年，科学家预测，很快，波及全球的大灾变就要来了，但是移居别的星球的技术还远远来不及实现。所以，在我这一代人可预见的将来，恐怕会经历一次巨大的人口锐减。也许我也会死在将来的某一次灾变中。但在我死之前，有一件非做不可的事，我要阻止一个人。”

“他叫S。他是现在全球最大的网络公司的总裁，也是世界上实力最强的信息技术专家，也是我和K的老板。哦对了，忘了介绍，我是一名信息安全专家，同时也是一名黑客——好吧其实这个时代黑客排行榜上排名第一的人就是我。而K是我的大学同学，是一名人工智能专家，他负责S旗下机器人部门的研发——但实际上，他的研发早就已经超越了家用机器人所需要的技术水平。他对S，也就是我们的老板有忌惮，除了我，谁也不知道他的仿生人造到什么程度了。”

“如今世界的共识是，把所有文化作品都做成数字版备份，上传到云空间，用来应对可能发生的灾变。这本来是没有争议的。”

“但是在半年前，我无意中……好吧，我承认不是无意中。我确实动不动就会黑进老板的系统看看——讲真的我不是什么窥私癖，但你懂的，S的信息安全防御是世界最高等级，我总是会忍不住拿它练练手，也是精进一下我的业务。”

“我终于黑进了S最绝密的文档资料库，却无意中发现了S的的政治企图。他和世界上一些极端的政治家联手，正在操纵一场巨大的骗局。他们已经默默地做了很久的事情是——分批次小规模小规模地在删减和编辑储存在云空间里的文化作品。这件事原来从21世纪就已经开始了。21世纪互联网真正开始普及的时候，互联网贵族们之间出现了一个野心家联盟。他们想在所有的文化资源转移到云空间之后，用几代人的时间做准备。等到灾变来临，人类世界不得不重新整合和重新开始的时机，将人类历史潜移默化地篡改成一个全新的，他们需要的版本。这个版本里，人类不是生来平等的，他们天生生理上就自带等级属性，他们决定联手打造出一个——没有存在过的历史。一个让他们这些人以及他们的后裔，永远处于社会顶层的历史。”

“我小时候读到过，20世纪有个厉害的小说家写过一句话‘谁控制过去，谁就控制未来；谁控制现在，谁就控制过去’。我是个呆板的理科生，读到的时候，我根本不理解这是什么意思。但现在……我彻底懂了。”

“到了S这一代，这件事突然变得极其可能，所以他尤其的狂热。他甚至开始研发一套社会治理系统，集结了几百位心理学，神经医学和生殖系统的专家，而这一切都是秘密进行的。”

“现在只有我和K知道了这件事。但问题是，S的势力大到，我们根本没有办法阻止……这么说吧，就算我们向政府或者法律机构反应这件事，也很难保证对方不是S的同谋。毕竟我在有限的可以看见的合谋名单里，已经发现了诸多国家元首和大法官了。他们的名单前都标注了一个小小的alpha符号。”

“也就是说，我们一旦声张，很有可能会被立即灭口，来不及做任何补救措施。”

“这就是Kindling计划的由来。”

这时候，视频里传来了画外音，“总算讲到重点了，我摄像机都举累了。”

这是一把不耐烦的男人的声音。

“刚才说话的就是K。”

“我们只有两个人，实在无力对抗S的整个团队，只能做到尽量保护已有的所有历史资源，让它们完整地保留下去，而不是被篡改……而这种保护太难实现，对不起，我只能想到一个非常极端的办法——把它们全部删除。”

“与其说是删除，不如说是剪切更加恰当。”A挠了挠脑袋，继续说，“我来制作容器和锁，K来制作钥匙。我不断跟进S公司的进度，不断地把已备份的资源拷贝到我的私人存储空间当中，并且在旅行中将承载了部分资源的硬盘，分散埋藏在我认为最能够躲过自然灾变的地理环境当中，等着被命运选中的你来发现。”

“而K……实际上他早就造出了可以完美通过图灵测试的人工智能，这几年基本上从人工智能专家改行成了机械工程和材料学专家，近期他终于找到了最仿真的材料，制造出了可以完美模拟并混入人群的仿生人，到今天这一版本，已经是第512版了。”

“意想不到的进展是……K被S纳入了他的秘密研究团队，被要求参与开发一个植入人体的传感器，用来影响人的生理机能的同时监视其神经系统的动态——S给它的社会治理系统的参考数值起了一个名字，叫做帕斯塔克值。”

“这下倒好，我也不知道我算是卧底还是帮凶了。”

画外举着摄像机的男人自嘲地说了一句。

“所以K也在他制造的NO.512号仿生人上面安装了一个帕值显示器——一旦将来的某个社会启用了帕值系统，这个仿生人就会被激活。为了这个仿生人不会在漫长的不老不死的岁月中迷失，他为他设置了5年一次的系统自动更新。每次更新之后会给他一个新的身份和记忆。K作为帕斯塔克系统的研发者，在系统内部为NO.512设置了豁免程序，可以让他毫无挂碍地不引起系统注意地生活下去。”

“但NO.512身上的这个帕值显示器，镜头对面的你现在也已经了解了，就是那把钥匙。”

“无论你是谁，我都要对你表示感谢。我们想过，也许我做的锁和K做的钥匙在失效之前永远都不会相遇了，也许我们俩所做的一切都是徒劳。但你如果看到了这个附带在硬盘里的视频，说明你做到了，它们相遇了，我们的计划成功了。相信我，再怎么荒漠的社会，只要有书，只要有真实的文字——就会燃起思想的熊熊烈火。这场大火之后，人类文明也许会重生，你——就是我们点火计划的第三人。”

“第四人。”画外音再次出现，“NO.512才是第三人。”

“如果你把他当成人的话。”S对着画面外笑了一下，“别别别别生气，我开玩笑的，他当然是了！”

S对着镜头狡黠地笑了笑，“K对NO.512有很深的感情，因为他是按照自己学生时代爱而不得的一个人设计的NO.512。NO.512的原型是个文学爱好者，所以K在设计的时候也设定了喜欢文学和艺术的初始程序，是每次更新都不会变化的部分。所以，我在硬盘附近丢下那些书，其实也是为了增加锁和钥匙相遇的几率。如果你是发现硬盘的人，仔细想想，你与NO.512的相遇也许不是什么意外哦。”

“好了好了，你解释得够清楚了，不要说多余的话。”

摄像机的镜头侧了过去，似乎是被拎到了手上。

拍摄者K的一只手入镜了，那是一只很大的，皮肤很白的手，一闪而过，但是手心似乎有一些老茧。

然后镜头就关闭了，这个创造了Isaac的人，神秘到——只露出了一只手。

Benji一个人坐在房间里，看完了这个视频。

他把自己家带出来的硬盘读取完毕之后，电脑跳出的第一个指引是——请到xx,xx,xx……找到另外的几个硬盘。

还没来得及从悲伤中抽身，他不得不踏上行程。

在最后一个找到的硬盘里，他发现了这段解释了所有前因后果的视频。

应该做的。

他都做了。

他实现了从小的梦想，把他偶然发现的真实历史归还给了人类。

他实现了他的小小坚持，在最后关头阻止了他最好的朋友做下不可挽回的事，挽救了许许多多的生命。

他参与创造了这样一个可能出现的新世界——人类居然可以是平等的，创作居然可能是自由的。

他做了该做的一切。

除了留住他的爱人。

此刻，他终于把一切都完成了。他从计算机上拔下那个被称作“钥匙”的，属于Isaac的帕值显示器，启程回哈默内。

Isaac还在等他回去，等着被他唤醒。

时间回到几个月前那个台风汹涌的秋季。

醒来的Isaac觉得气氛有些古怪，自己的帕值显示器没有被拆，Benji和Dpole异常沉默。

Benji什么也没有解释，就带着他离开了Dpole的工作室。

他们没有回到哈默内Phantom驻地，Benji带着他漫无目的地在哈默内的荒野飞驰着。

“我们去哪儿？Benji?”

“去旅行吧。”Benji透过挡风玻璃，看着车前昏暗的公路和没有尽头的荒野，“我们逃走吧。”

“发生了什么事？”

“我只想和你在一起，我只想要你，Isaac。我们离开这里吧。”

“呃，好。”

Isaac犹豫了一下，回答了一句，不再追问。

他们躲到了一个山谷，在山谷里租下了一套荒废多年，不知哪个年代建造的河边别墅。

花了整整一周，他们才把这套房子捣腾出可以生活的样子。

然后在那里住下了。

虽然哈默内的物资很贫乏，只有流动的集市可以购买生活用品，也没有什么像样的植被和作物，甚至连空气都很差，但他们在那里度过了迄今为止也许是人生中最幸福的一段日子。

直到有一天，Benji出门购买物资的时候，Isaac发现了他藏在鞋柜底层完全没有一丝电量的联络器。

鬼使神差地，他给它充上了电。

那个瞬间，铺天盖地的信息淹没了他。

来自知焕的，来自知尚的，来自Dpole的，来自……Zairo的。

他只给Benji发过四条信息，Benji都没有回复。

“你知道关于Isaac的真相了吧。”

“你只能支持我的计划，或者你愿意用Isaac去交换你自己的计划？”

“你居然选择逃避……真不像你会做的事。”

“好的，我懂了。”

虽然仅仅四条，却在Isaac心里破开了波浪，他无法再忍受着这表面的平静，接受Benji带着痛苦的爱意。他装作Benji的口吻，给Dpole发了信息。

然后得知了……一切。

那是哈默内冬季的最后一个寒夜，下了最后的一场雪。

因为雪的关系，路很不好走，Benji回来得很晚。 

他一进家门，还没来得及脱下厚重的外套，就被等在玄关的爱人抱住了。

Isaac把手伸进他的外套，紧紧把脸贴在Benji被风吹得冰冷泛红的脸颊上。

“你好暖和。”Benji对这个欲望低下的爱人突然的热情很不适应。Isaac身上穿着居家的厚厚毛衣，他把手交叉覆盖在Isaac的后腰，瘦削的身体被毛衣包裹着，触感也变得软绵绵起来。

“冻坏了吧。”

“还好，我不太怕冷。今天我买到了黄油，我们来炖汤吧。”

“不，我不想喝汤。”

Isaac动手剥去了Benji厚重的大衣，大衣噗地一声掉落在玄关的地板上。

他把头埋进Benji的肩膀，Benji看不到他的表情，只能感受到他呼在自己脖子上的湿热鼻息。

“我们来做更加暖和的事吧。”Isaac轻轻地说，“可以吗？”

“一万次都可以。”

Benji手上拎着的袋子也滑落在地，但他无心去管了。

他要吻他。

这比什么事都要紧。

第二天Benji醒来的时候，闻到了牛肉炖汤的香味。

一直以来做饭的都是他，他总是一边做饭一边嘲笑厨房白痴Isaac，而且每次做炖菜，他都要强迫Isaac在厨房看着学，但Isaac从来也没有做给他吃过。

他来到厨房，炖牛肉已经凉了，上面贴着纸条，写着：

“热了再吃。我第一次做就成功了，比你做的好吃，不信你试试。”

便条？为什么要给自己留便条？

他找遍了整个房子，走遍了整个山谷，没有人。

他去到了每一个集市，找遍了每一个认识的人，没人见过。

Isaac消失了。

回到家，他听到了自己的联络器久违地在响。

明明废弃了，明明没有电，此刻却在自己和Isaac的枕头中间，突兀地震动着。

他点开，发现里面已经接收好了一段视频。

那是Isaac，背景是——Dpole的工作室。

他穿着自己熟悉得不能再熟悉的蓝色棉布衬衫，里面衬着和自己一起买的白色T恤，衬衫领口有些皱，袖子挽到小臂，露出了手腕上自己送给他的手镯。

视频一开始，他似乎还没专心，低头倒腾着手中的一张白纸，脸上是有些忧郁的表情。

“开始了。”镜头外传来Dpole沙哑的嗓音。

“哦好。”Isaac抬起头，但似乎一时半会不知道该怎么开口，于是只是标志性地抿着嘴，十分努力地想要挤出微笑。

“Benji。”他叫了他一声，然后又语塞了。

“原本我只想给你写封信，告诉你我的决定。”他有些为难地对着镜头笑笑，“但Dpole说，必须要录视频。信可以伪造，你也许会怀疑是他们强迫我这么做，把愤怒发泄在他们身上。关于这一点，我得告诉你，不是他们的错，不是Dpole也不是……Zairo。”

“是我自己的决定。”

“其实我一直都十分不喜欢托尔斯泰一号生产的作品，因为它们不过是已有的数据库通过算法进行的堆砌，创造出来的没有灵魂的产物。”

“实际上一直以来，我都在偷偷地创作，并且向街头巷尾分发……我以为，哪怕写得不好，一个真正活着的人写的作品，也好过机器吐出的文字。”

“现在想想……多讽刺啊。我不过也是……机器罢了。刚知道的时候，我真的挺难过的。”

“不过也没什么了。这一点你最知道，人类的思想受到的形塑和限制，恐怕不比AI来得少。推到极致，我们都是经历的产物而已，我不再疑惑了，我和你是平等的。”

“所以你在为这个世界牺牲原则的时候，也要默认……我也有自主选择牺牲的权利。”

“但老实说，”Isaac苦笑着摇摇头，“这个决定真的挺难下的。”

“你……很难忘。”

“但没关系，我不会死的，我并不是死掉了不是吗？”

“我是重新活过，让我们重新相遇过吧。”

“我很懒的，重新做任何事都让我觉得很累。如果不是为了你，我才懒得再活一次。所以答应我，在我醒过来之前，你得把该做的做完，不准浪费一分一秒，我们约好了。”

Dpole关掉摄像机之后，Isaac局促地在躺椅上躺下了。

他压抑自己的情绪已经花掉了所有的力气，此刻连牙齿都有些颤抖。他看着天花板上雪亮的灯光，闭上眼，眼前全是与Benji相遇以来的一幕一幕。

他嬉皮笑脸地和办公室严肃的Beta们打闹；

他把两条腿交叠横在自己的沙发上睡午觉；

他兴高采烈地在书桌前接过自己写给他的乐谱；

他怜悯地看着被随意操控人生的学生们；

他强制发情的时候血红的双眼；

他深夜东奔西跑的时候绷紧的侧脸；

他在星空下的水潭里握住自己的腰时候突然变红的脸；

他月光下被映得蓝蓝的双颊；

他抱着孔雀朝自己飞奔而来狼狈又滑稽的样子；

他离开拜欧前欲言又止的神情；

他在森特重逢时惊喜到几乎落泪的表情；

他把自己围在墙壁一角充满侵略性又温柔的眼神；

他在别人面前维护自己时倔强到有些孩子气的语气；

他掏出枪把自己护在身后时的英勇；

他吻自己时迫不及待又小心翼翼的样子；

他被情欲控制之后有些恶劣的床上用辞；

清早醒来时他在厨房乖乖做饭的背影；

深夜梦醒时分他围在自己腰间的手……

他的一切，他的一切。

要和这一切告别了。

对他的喜欢是这个版本的我拥有的全部了。

一颗泪水从他的眼角流出，顺着太阳穴，滑进头发里。

不过我相信。

把这一切都在脑子里回顾了一遍之后，我更加相信了。

他发给Benji的视频最后的那句话，更加坚定了。

“等你完成了一切，记得叫醒我。恐怕下一个版本的我，也还是会爱上你的。”

“我有一种感觉，在任何一个世界，任何一条时间线，我注定会爱上你。毫无逻辑毫无理由，大概只是因为你是你。所以不用担心，Benji——”

“让我们在更好的世界相爱吧。”

Isaac从一个长梦中醒来。

闻到了炖牛肉的香味，他食指大动，好饿啊，好像很久没这么饿过了。

他看了看四周，睡得太懵，一时竟然搞不清楚自己是谁，身在何处。

他坐起身，揉了揉脑后睡得凌乱不堪的头发。

昨夜好像是处长和同事们庆祝自己入职五周年，大家一起去喝酒了，到最后自己好像喝得很醉，断片了。

此时睡在一个陌生的房间。

“啊，你醒啦。”

一个高高大大的，穿着围裙的陌生男人拐进卧室，看到他坐着，眉开眼笑地说了一句。

“你是……”

“我是在你睡觉的时候从天上掉下来的绝世好男友。快，先起来吃饭。吃了饭告诉我，你这一觉怎么睡了这么久……”

以及关于你的所有。

准备好了吗？

你要再次，爱上我咯。

……………………全文完……………………


End file.
